Serving Justice of Beauty II
by lilbit89
Summary: *Sequel Serving Justice of Beauty* What happens between Meg and Roman's relationship now that they may have rekindled their relationship? Is it now happy ever after or is there bumps along the way? Find out if Meg overcomes her self-esteem issues with her weight or if it still interferes with their relationship more. (I suck at summaries) Roman Reigns/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **A/N: YOU ASK AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE, HERE WE GO AGAIN. I HOPE THAT THIS SEQUEL LIVES UP TO ALL OF YOUR EXPECTATIONS, CHANGED UP MY STORYLINE SOME IN HOPES TO MAKE IT LONGER AND GOING TO TRY MY DARNEST TO MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T END UP BEING 18 CHAPTERS LONG.**

I woke up from my slumber, I must have passed out after having sex with Roman. Wait, having sex with Roman? Roman? I rolled over to look at the bed behind me not feeling nor seeing another body within the contents of my bed. It was me all by my lonesome again and realized that must have been one heck of a wet dream I had, but why was I naked? I never sleep in the nude regardless of the situation. I slowly sat up pulling the sheet with me to cover my body. I stood up still pulling the sheet with me as I walked the distance to pull on a robe to cover my naked body before I headed out of my bedroom. I had to get myself a cup of coffee to wake up after that dream I had sustained last night. When I got into the living room, there on my patio stood the muscular Samoan man proving that I didn't have yet another intense wet dream the night before and what I remembered in very great detail wasn't just a dream. It was very real. I slowly and nervously walked towards the door, all of this was a mystery as to why last night happened? Why he was here standing on my patio and why he hadn't ran yet? I stepped out onto the cemented patio feeling the slight breeze, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear trying to prevent at least that one strand from blowing as Roman's hair was pulled back into yet another ponytail. From where I stood I could see a smile come across his lips as he held a cup of coffee between his two hands that rested on the other side of the railing that his forearms were resting on.

"Good morning." Roman said as he slowly looked over his shoulder at me as I smirked.

"Morning…I was kind of surprised you are here still." I said honestly as I stepped further to stand beside him as he turned to lean against the railing to face me.

"Why is that? You thought I just wanted a quick fuck?" Roman asked as I just shrugged as he chuckled. "I made a pot of coffee, it's probably not that fresh anymore because it was made before Court left." Roman said as I nodded.

"I came out here to get some coffee…you want another cup?" I asked as he nodded as I led him inside where I rinsed out the pot and going through the routine to brew a new pot of coffee for the two of us as Roman began to look through the cupboards. "Hungry?"

"I think we kind of worked up an appetite don't you think?" He asked with a smirk as all I could do was blush as he pulled out a box of the pancake mix.

"I haven't made nor ate pancakes in a few months now."

"I'm going to make them and you want some?"

"Absolutely." I said as he made himself at home by making us each two pancakes each, which was kind of a nice gesture and something I can get used to again, someone cooking for me I mean. Roman made the two plates, even down to buttering and putting syrup on them before carrying the two plates to the table as I poured the two cups of coffee and I was beyond surprised at myself that I even remembered how he liked his coffee at this point. I went out to the table putting the two cups down in front of each plate for us to enjoy the breakfast that I was sure will be very interesting to say the least.

"So, no I didn't come back here just for the sex…I mean, yeah when you left that day a few months back you did leave me with the biggest blue balls that day."

"It's not like that I wanted to leave, I was just as horny as you were but didn't think having sex really was right at that moment considering we were fighting and I was upset…"

"That is true…" Roman said as I bit at my bottom lip.

"You know Seth and I didn't do anything that night…" I said as Roman nodded.

"I know, Seth told me that nothing happened between you two regardless…I trust Seth, if it was Dean things could have been different…" Roman said as he took a sip at his coffee. "You lost how much again?"

"Fifty pounds." I said nodding feeling pretty accomplished of myself, "But of course eating pancakes doesn't help me any in this weight loss."

"You have to eat to lose weight." He said as I chuckled rolling my eyes at him as he put his fork down, "But the reason why we broke up, those surgeries…I don't get why we even broke up because of that…" Roman said, I honestly didn't get it either as I let out a sigh as I tried to think of the right way to explain it as I finished chewing the food that was in my mouth.

"It wasn't the surgeries per say, I was beyond upset at you for not supporting me for wanting to get surgery…"

"But why did you even want to get the surgery? Losing weight naturally is the better and healthier option out of all of them." Roman interrupted.

"It wasn't about the better or healthier option, to me…I felt like I was trying so hard to lose weight and it wasn't coming off as fast as I wanted it to come off. I wanted as much off in the soonest amount of time so I thought surgery would do that, I would lose all this weight it would be the best scenario and option for me and for us."

"Wait, for us?" He asked confused.

"I know that you say you love, I mean loved me for me and you loved me at my biggest weight but I wasn't suited for someone of your stature. I wasn't perfect for your career nor your family so to me all this pressure of needing to lose all this weight to make myself happier and for our relationship to be better, for your family and career…" I explained as he nodded, it seemed like he understood that logic.

"Why didn't you go through it after you left me?" He asked curiously as he leant back in his seat with almost a proud smile on his face as I rolled my eyes at him.

"I guess a few good people made me see how I shouldn't go through with it and I began seeing a therapist which has helped me greatly." I said honestly, I hated admitting that I saw a therapist but honestly I think Seth was right about seeing someone to express my feelings and get past all of this stuff that is built up.

"You going twice a week still?"

"Nope, once a week now…"

"Has it helped any?"

"Greatly…I think it's something I should keep at for a little bit while longer." I said truthfully feeling confident that I am getting somewhere with this and getting better in all of this.

"Back to the weight thing, how much do you want to lose?" He asked as he took another bite of his pancakes.

"I want to lose another sixty pounds."

"Where would that put you because that is extreme?"

"170 pounds."

"That's it?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, for my height and weight I should be lower than that but I think I would be happy being at that weight." I said shrugging as Roman was in disbelief with that weight and how much more I wanted to lose.

"So why haven't we spoken over the last few months?" Roman asked, one of the most dreaded questions ever.

"It's not like I didn't want to talk to you, you know how many nights I had wanted to call you just to hear your voice or text you I'm sorry just so I can talk to you again. I just thought you were still angry with me and didn't want anything to deal with me due to how bad I had hurt you." I said as I just stared at my pancakes poking at it as he chuckled.

"I was the same way, I missed you so fucking much over the last couple of months but so much of a pussy to even text or call you…I was pitiful, I felt horrible for Dean and Seth because they had to deal with this lion cub being depressed and it wasn't a pretty site." Roman said as I couldn't help to laugh at his comparison to a lion cub.

"A lion cub?"

"Yes."

"Why not a lion? You are a beast, at least that is what they say." I said with a shrug.

"Shut up, I can compare myself to whatever I want to okay?" He asked as I chuckled and nodded, "So, we cool?"

"We cool as in we are back at stage one and being friends or we cool as in we are back to being boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Considering we fucked last night, I think we are at the second one." He answered as I blushed and couldn't help but to smile. "What time is your therapy session?" He asked as I checked my phone for the time.

"Um, we got like a hour and a half, so we need to hurry up because I need to shower yet."

"You want to conserve water and time by showering together like old times?" He asked as I smirked knowing where this would lead to and I couldn't resist by saying no to him, we had a couple of months to make up for.

"You think I would say no to conserving water?" I asked with a chuckle and a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!~~~**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I stood up taking care of my dishes before I headed towards my bedroom and to my closet to pick out the outfit for the day. It was hard to find something that would fit my body now considering most of my clothing was still the sizes for my old weight. I gave in picking out an outfit I had taking it to lay it on my bed as Roman was folding the clothes that he hadn't put on. "Do we need to make a stop at your hotel to grab your things?" I asked.

"On the way back from your appointment…I need to call and reschedule my flight, I can do that when you are in your appointment." He said as I nodded as I went over closing my bedroom door locking it. When I turned around Roman began undoing his pants again as I bit at my bottom lip trying not to stare at this action as I headed into my bathroom starting the shower water getting it to hot-warm water. Then I felt two strong arms wrap around my body and the hands fidgeting with the robe knot in the string holding it closed. "You're wearing too much beautiful." Roman whispered into my ear causing shivers to go down my spine. When he got the knot undone allowing the two sides to fall open I heard Roman let out a low growl getting another shiver out of me. Roman's hands slithered up my sides, over my breasts to my shoulders where his fingers gripped the two sides of the robe pulling them off my shoulder and down my arms to remove it rest of the way from my body. I heard the article of clothing hit the floor by my feet when another growl left Roman's lips. I bit at my bottom lip as I felt his hands rest where they just were on my shoulders before they began to slide back down my body stopping at my breast feeling his hands gently grasp at my breast getting me to gasp at the sensation. His hands softly kneaded at my breasts getting soft moans to escape my lips as his fingers began to rub against the sensitive buds of my nipples to make them harden due to his caring touch. Roman's hands began to lower on my body leaving my breast bare as I bit at my bottom lip anticipating where they were going to venture to. My eyes were looking down at my body watching the tanner skinned hands moving along my body. One roaming to rest on my hip as I felt the other slowly venturing in a different direction nudging at my legs to spread just a little bit to give his hand some more room, my legs moved without me even registering what I was doing. I felt the sensation of his fingers rubbing gently against my clit causing more of a satisfying moan of pleasure escaping my lips and heard a moan escaping his. "Fuck Meg…" He groaned softly outside my ear as I felt his hardened length already pressing between our bodies but what had my attention was the fingers that were pressing against my clit rubbing slowly but it felt amazingly wonderful. Then I felt a finger pressing against my entrance as I let out a whimper in a begging sort of way wanting to feel him push that finger into me.

"R-Roman…please…" I begged as I bit at my bottom lip, without any more begging I felt the solo finger pushing past my folds getting me to moan as my hands were clenching into fists wanting to claw and grip at something from the pleasure.

"Shit…you are so tight…and wet…fuck…" Roman groaned as his finger slightly moved getting me to quiver and cry out in pleasure knowing that was my g-spot he just brushed against. "B-Baby…get in the shower and I'll be right back…" He whispered as I whimpered when the solo finger slipped out of my body, right when I got what I wanted it was taken away from me. I looked over my shoulder just in time to see him slip the finger into his mouth sucking the juices from his finger as I climbed into the shower trying my best to behave and not to do what he couldn't do to me just now. Roman returned seeing him rolling the condom along his cock that was already leaking with pre-cum letting out a soft moan, "I'm sorry that it can't be more…" Roman said as he climbed into the shower with me, "But you…you have…gotten me so turned on lately…I can't control myself." He spoke out between heated kisses we were exchanging, "How do you want this? I can pick you up and fuck you against the wall or you can bend over and I can fuck you from behind." Roman said almost so bluntly, at that moment I just didn't care because I wanted to be fucked. I didn't say a word, I turned around bending over slightly when I felt his hand plant flatly against the arch of my back. I felt him slightly push me a little bit more forward as my hands found a home resting against the tiled wall in front of me as I looked over my shoulder at him biting at my lip. I then felt the tip of his cock poking at my entrance causing me to bite harder against my lip anticipating the pleasurable sensations that were to come. "Baby, no holding back…I want to hear you beg, your moans…I love when you fucking moan…your cries of pleasure…" Roman said getting me even more turned on by what he was saying when I felt him push his cock into me, slowly until his full cock was in me letting out moans of pleasure the whole time. "Shit…and your tight pussy…you like my big cock don't you?" He growled out as I just whimpered and nodded hearing him let out another groan. "Fuck…you're so wet for me baby…so tight…uh…" Roman panted as he slid completely out of me feeling empty before I felt him thrust roughly back into me getting me to moan.

"Uh…Roman…please…fuck me hard…and fast." I begged as I looked over my shoulder at him as he bit at his bottom lip as he gripped harder at my hips as he began to work his hips against mine to form a steady thrusting pace. "Uh…oh god…fuck yes Roman…" I panted out between thrusts. His thrusts becoming harder and faster, his growls were getting louder which was sexy as fuck as I clawed at the wall. I looked over my shoulder at him making eye contact with him, I watched him as he ran a hand through his hair before replacing it back on my hip and my mouth became agape letting out audible whimpers and moans.

"Shit…you are so fucking sexy…those moans…shit…" He groaned as he bit at his bottom lip as he thrusted more roughly into me knowing he was losing control and that he was getting so close to cumming. My knees were already getting weak, his arms wrapping around my waist holding me up the best he could as his hips were thrusting against mine faster and harder.

"Uh…oh god…fuck Roman…fuck…fuck…I'm…"

"Cum…I know you do…so tight…your pussy…is so fucking tight…around my cock…you're going to cum…cum all over my cock…" Roman groaned, hearing him groan all this dirty talk was the sexiest thing ever as I was crying out in pleasure trying to hold my orgasm off until he could cum.

"ROMAN!" I screamed out as my orgasm overcame my body, cumming all over his cock as his hips continued pumping against mine letting out moans with each thrust of his cock into me after I had orgasmed.

"Oh fuck…that…that was so…fucking…hot…" Roman groaned as he continued thrusting, it seemed to get harder and faster if that was even possible. "MEG!" He howled out not even that much after me letting out a soft cry of pleasure at the last hard thrust he did into me as his grip around my waist continued to be tight holding me up pretty much as we both tried to catch our breaths. "S-Shit…Meg…I…I can't go that long…without having sex…" He stated between breaths as I felt him slowly slide his cock out of me and his grip around my waist slowly letting go as I moved to sit down so I wouldn't fall. "You okay?" He asked concerned.

"My knees are just weak." I stated as I continued to try to regulate my breathing as he smirked as he climbed out to trash the used condom that probably just landed right next to the one we used the night before. God, the sex with Roman was fantastic and I couldn't get enough of it, I should hate myself for having this much sex while I look like I do. He made me so horny and he seemed to be just as horny, so why deny each other of what we wanted. Roman climbed back into the shower, his hand extending out to me.

"Here, let me at least help you since I was the reason why you got your knees all weak. I can be a good support." He said with his beautiful smile and I couldn't resist.

"I don't know, I do weigh a lot so I'm unsure of you being able to hold all of this up."

"Hey now…" He said putting his hands on his hips sternly as I smiled as I slowly stood up as his arms slid around my body pulling me back to lean against him to help relieve some pressure from my knees. "I love you baby." He whispered as I smiled as I felt him kiss and gently bite at my neck. I didn't want to move from this position but knew we had to eventually get to the soap and shampoo, which came sooner than later. We eventually climbed out of the shower, I was very wrinkled by this time from how long we spent in the shower but I didn't care because I was beyond exhausted and pleasured from the two sex sessions Roman had given me in the last 24 hours. Roman wrapped the towel around my body for me. I thanked him as I tied it myself in a knot before I grabbed a different towel for my hair and headed into the other room as Roman wasn't that far behind me with a towel wrapped around his waist allowing his hip dents being exposed. It was the hottest thing ever to see, Roman's body was always hot and god when I watched wrestling the last couple months I couldn't help missing it. Even though he wrestles in a full body thing. I only could imagine seeing his full body nude. I stood in front of my outfit letting out a sigh as I began to pull on my underwear then putting my bra on, for some odd reason Roman volunteered to help clasp it for me so I wouldn't have to reach behind me to clasp the two ends together as I pulled on my jeans then put the belt I chose through the pant loops buckling it tight so it would hold my pants up along with putting my shirt on.

"You haven't went and bought new clothes since you can obviously tell that is big on you in a major way." Roman said as he pulled his shirt on over his head as I looked down at my outfit seeing exactly what he meant from the bagginess in my shirt along with my pants.

"I haven't really went shopping, didn't see the point in it."

"Why not?"

"I figured if I keep it then if I do gain the weight back I would already have the clothes for that size and don't want to buy new stuff when I'm just wanting to lose more." I said shrugging as I sat on my bed to slide on my socks and shoes.

"But aren't you tired of wearing too big of shirts and pants? Why don't we go shopping after your appointment? I'll buy you a couple of outfits that is appropriate of size and when you lose more weight you can burn those clothes if you insist. Then I'll take us to lunch then we'll come back and begin packing up this room again."

"Packing up this room?" I asked as I was shocked and began looking around the room that I was living in again, and was my home yet again for the last couple of months.

"Yeah, I would love for you to move back down to Florida…kind of forget the last couple of months even happened." Roman said as I smirked, I didn't know what to think as I wanted things to go back to normal and with Roman's work schedule, and my work schedule and it's not like I didn't trust him. I still loved Roman and I looked to him, he was giving me that puppy dog look and with those piercing eyes he had that gets me every time.

"Fine. You know, I hate you when you give me that look." I said as he chuckled.

"I know, that is why I always give it to you." He said with a chuckle as he sat down to put on his socks and shoes as well. I went into the bathroom blow drying my hair along with brushing it out before I returned to the bedroom as Roman was looking around my room.

"Anything catch your eye?" I asked as I grabbed my purse from the floor and setting it onto the bed.

"I don't get why you never put anything up of you and I." He said.

"Because remember I had moved my life down to Florida to be with you, then when I returned here you and I were separated. I wanted to spare my emotions by not wanting to be constantly reminded of our relationship." I said truthfully as he nodded as he turned around with his hands in his pockets.

"I'll follow your lead." He said as I led him down to my car after locking up the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

We climbed into my car which allowed me to drive us to the place where my therapy was being held.

"This seems like a nice office building." Roman said as we went into the waiting room area, the receptionist saw me and nodded as I knew she started the process of checking me in as I led Roman to two empty seats that we claimed as Roman began to look around finding a magazine that was usually meant for kids.

"You still a kid at heart?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Yes, I still love these magazines." He said as he literally was content going through the magazine, I think it was called 'Highlights' it had easy activities and was more designed to keep the kid distracted than with articles and such as I got called in. "I'll be right here baby." Roman said as I nodded as I went into the office with my therapist when I was questioned who Roman was as I told him what had been accomplished over the last couple nights with my relationship with Roman. Also how I was moving back down to Florida. I was then given a list of people he recommended in the area I will be living to continue my therapy along. I was also told that when I get down there and find someone that I wanted to see to call back up here so he could transfer down his notes and such to the new person. After my session, I headed out and Roman was still sitting there doing something on his phone as I walked up to him getting him to look up at me as he stood up following me out. "Alright so I was able to get us two tickets to Florida tomorrow in the morning if you are going to be ready by then." He said as I nodded knowing that will give me plenty of time to get myself in check then it hit me, what about my job?

"Wait…" I said stopping reaching out grabbing Roman's hand to stop him as he stepped back a couple steps to stand in front of me to face me. "What about my work, I can't just leave on one day's notice…I'm supposed to go into work tomorrow and I had to practically beg to get this job back."

"Quit." Roman said shrugging, that was an easy solve for him.

"Well that is an easy solve for you, but what about for me? I can't just quit because it will affect future job opportunities and other things."

"You quit to seek better opportunities on top of following other things in your life. I'm sure with the experience you have in that job it will be just as easy to find a new one, I make plenty of money, enough for you and I to survive without you working." He said as I was sure he did, and knew that he was right. I bit at my lip contemplating this as I looked at him as he stepped closer feeling his hands rest onto my hips slipping through around my body pulling me closer to him to comfort me.

"Alright, I'll quit but at least let me go into the office tomorrow morning so I can do it face to face rather than over the phone because that would be the right thing to do." I said as he nodded.

"Absolutely." He said with a smirk as he gave me a kiss.

"My therapist gave me a list of people in Florida near where we will be living for me to look into and said when I found someone I needed to call back up here to get him to transfer his notes down to them." I said as Roman nodded and smiled.

"That sounds great baby."

"What about my car, if we are being serious this time Roman I can't just leave my car here." I said as Roman let out a sigh.

"Sign it over to Court, let her sell it or let her keep it here then if anything happens then you'll have a car here if worse comes to worse. I'm not planning for anything like that ever to happen again because I already lost you once and don't want to lose you ever again. She can keep it here then we will plan a road trip where we will fly up here and drive it down so you will have a car." Roman said listing options as I bit at my bottom lip.

"If I let Court sell it, how am I supposed to get around Florida?" I asked as I wanted to sell it so I can get at least a couple thousand dollars from it to put into my pocket, so I could pay for things and since I'll be unemployed for a duration of time while being in Florida.

"You'll have my car, I'm going to be home three days a week and when I'm there I'm going to be home and rarely leaving the house besides hitting the gym or doing date nights with you which you will be there. Then when I'm not home I am obviously not using the car so it's all yours so I will add you to the title and insurance." He said which made sense as I nodded as I smirked as he gave me another kiss, "Come on, I'm starving." He said as I nodded as we headed out of the office building to the car I had parked driving us to the local mall that we hadn't been together in what seemed like years when the last time he took me shopping with that embarrassing moment. "May we eat first before we start invading the plethora of stores?" He asked as I nodded as we headed to the food court where I had chosen a salad at Subway where he grabbed himself a sub finding a table where we ate at our food. "You really are dedicated to this diet and workout plan huh?"

"Yeah, I try my best to eat the healthiest I can. I stuck to a lot of salads, I have eaten at least one salad a day for the last couple of months, sometimes it was two salads a day." I said honestly as I poked at the salads.

"At my house, none of that okay? I love salads as much as the next person but I can get tired of salads because all it contains is lettuce with other variations." Roman said as I chuckled as he was right, even I got tired of lettuce and wanted to give in to pizza, but I was dedicated. For some odd reason, it had seemed like the last few months hadn't even happened, the way we were talking and acting. It was like we hadn't even fought much less made up the night before, we just got back into the swing of things which felt great. I tossed my trash away putting the tray on top of the trash bin before Roman slid his hand into mine letting our fingers interlace as we headed along the walkway of the mall. We looked over the store fronts doing window shopping at first before we dived into a few stores. Roman patiently waited he even held my purse and any bags we had collected along the way as I tried things on. I felt so guilty even trying things on or liking any of the things I saw hanging on the racks in order to want to try it on, it wasn't like that I needed them because I had clothes and think it made me feel worse that it was on someone else's tab than my own. Roman's opinion was very clear when it came to the outfits I had tried on and if he didn't like it then it wasn't bought. I honestly couldn't express the feelings or thanks I had for him verbally, so there we stood outside my car, him leaning back against the passenger side and I was leaning forward against him with my head resting against his chest with his arms wrapped around me. "We should get home…we had a long day." He said as I felt his hand move to push through my hair.

"Roman, why did you want to buy me new clothes?" I asked as I looked up at him as he smirked.

"My baby deserves the best." He said with a bright smile as he captured my lips in a kiss.

"I don't…you know you don't ever have to spend a dime on me right…"

"I know but I want to, I want to show you that I can provide for us…I'm not going anywhere, I take care of the people I love." He said as I blushed as he kissed me again, "I want to, don't feel guilty or feel like you owe me okay? I wanted to do it and would do it again and again." Roman said as he smirked as I blushed as I kissed him this time as he smiled. "Now you are the one doing the kissing, I may get used to that." He said with a smirk as I smiled back at him, "Let's get home…" He said as I nodded as I walked around the car getting in so I could drive us back to my apartment where Courtneh had already cooked dinner for three, I don't know how she knew Roman would be here for dinner but she knew it somehow.

"How'd the appointment go?" Courtneh asked when I walked into the apartment, "Hey Roman." Courtneh said as she didn't even seem shocked that he was still here.

"Went good, we need to talk." I said as she smirked.

"You're moving back to Florida, you are quitting tomorrow and need me to sell your car?" She asked with a smile as I looked to her then to Roman kind of curious how much of this was planned. "Roman had it all planned out."

"How'd you know that I would even take you back?"

"Considering I got into your pants last night." He said with a confident smile as I blushed massively as I dug my face into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me holding me close to him hearing his manly laugh, as it echoed through his chest. "Courtneh and I had a big talk this morning before you woke up, I was woken up by her this morning in the living room so I went to investigate and her and I kind of have a discussion over coffee." Roman stated as I looked up at him and he looked down at me so our eyes could meet.

"That is what you do now?" I asked.

"I need to protect my girl somehow, if I hear something suspicious I go investigate." He said as I smirked as he kissed my forehead.

"Well dinner is ready, I'm taking mine to my room because I got to go back to that hell hole in a few hours unfortunately." She said as I nodded as we waited for her to slide out of the kitchen before we invaded it to claim our plates of food that she had made. We planted our butts at the dining room table where we ate in silence oddly, but it was a comfortable silence before we moved to the couch where I cuddled into his embrace watching a movie that was playing on the television. I had missed this, I found myself scooting closer to him because I wanted to soak it in because I had missed this feeling so much.

"We shouldn't stay up much longer, we still have to pack up your boxes, your bags and we have an early morning tomorrow." He whispered as I felt him kiss the top of my head as I let out a sigh as I knew he was right as I sat up leading Roman to my bedroom. We began loading up the boxes I had used the last time with the things that I absolutely needed to take with me to Florida. The things I needed immediately and couldn't wait for the boxes to be shipped went into the two bags that I was packing for the flight tomorrow. I heard Roman letting out a chuckle after each article of clothing he was picking up.

"What is so funny about my clothes?" I asked kind of offensively.

"No offensive, it's just they look so big for you now that you have lost all this weight. I have no idea why we are even packing these because it's not like you even fit them anymore." He said with a shrug as he slid the pair of pants he just folded into the open box as he was right because I had no idea why I was bringing all these clothes but they were still sentimental to me. I think I had this subliminal fear that I was going to gain all that weight back slowly but surely so I think I wanted to keep them around in case that happened so I wouldn't feel so bad about myself if and when I got bigger again.

"Don't question, just pack them." I said as he nodded as he continued doing so as we got it done. It went quicker than the first time since it was two of us attacking the things that needed to be separated and packed. He even helped at addressing the multiple boxes since I wasn't sure of his address and he found an envelope where he slid in some cash into it with Courtneh's name on the front of the envelope.

"Figured at least she is being paid to send the boxes out to us, hopefully that would cover it but I don't know how much it will be to send out all these boxes." He said shrugging as he put the envelope on top of the top box.

"I think she would appreciate that regardless how much you gave her." I said as Roman smirked and nodded. "Now I think bed is calling us." I said as Roman chuckled.

"I think so, we had done enough for the day." He said as I switched to the pair of pajamas I had kept out as Roman stripped down to his boxers before he slid into my bed watching me intently, which got me all embarrassed. "Why do you blush when I watch you changing?" He asked I pulled the new shirt over my head to cover my bare upper body.

"I don't know, I still don't think how you can find this sexy." I said with a shrug as I hurriedly climbed into the bed and under the covers because I was cold as I cuddled close to Roman to get his body heat.

"You know I do find you extremely sexy even before you lost all that weight right?" He asked as he pushed his fingers through my hair as I nodded as I couldn't even look up at him as I felt him kissing at the top of my head. "Do I continue have to prove it to you?" He asked softly as I shook my head no as I felt him slide down to be level with me so we could be face to face and he kissed me on my lips. "I love you, you are the sexiest woman ever and I am the luckiest man on this planet to have such a beautiful goddess as his girlfriend." He said as I knew I was blushing harder now and had to break the eye contact which he made it almost impossible to do. "Come on my sexy goddess, let's get some sleep." He said as he wrapped his arm around me pulling me closer to his body, my body molding into his body and our bodies still fit perfectly together like before. I missed listening to the soft sound of his heart beat echoing in his chest. I felt like the sleep last night and tonight were so more peaceful being in his embrace and being with him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

My alarm chimed from my phone to wake myself and the softly snoring man beside me. I was able to fight against his tight grip on me to barely reach my phone turning it off. That is one thing that could be bad, was how tight of a grip his resting body had on me but it made me feel so secure that he held me so tightly. I rolled back over without the trouble of his tight gripping arms as I just watched him softly snoring and I couldn't help but to chuckle. It was nice watching him sleeping softly and not the other way around. He usually was the one watching me sleep. I softly kissed him hoping that would do the trick to wake him up and it did because his eyes started to slowly flutter open to look back into my eyes.

"Good morning handsome." I said with a smile as he smiled back as he kissed me back.

"I love waking up like that beautiful, having a good morning kiss from my sexy girlfriend…but try not to do it often because it can lead to other things." He said as he gave me another kiss as I smiled against his lips.

"What if I want it to lead to the other things?"

"Well let a dude know if that is your intentions." He said as I couldn't help but to chuckle at the way he said it and blushed softly as I glanced up at him.

"I don't want to get out of bed, I love just laying here with you." I said as he smirked.

"Me too, but I need to get up and do something about this morning wood because it's uncomfortable as fuck…" He said as I smirked evilly as he smiled, "That is an evil smile you have right there baby."

"I am your girlfriend." I said truthfully as I rolled on top of him feeling his hardened cock firmly through the thin material of his boxers as I slowly rocked my hips against his manhood. He was moaning, hearing him moan below me as his hands gripped at my hips and his fingers digging into my thighs was such a turn on. .

"You're…you're such a tease." He groaned beneath me as I ground my hips against his again letting out a soft moan myself. I then felt him flip us over letting out a scream from shock, he was leaning over my body and his hands planted on either side of my head. I bit at my bottom lip as I stared up at him, his eyes staring back down at me. He broke the distance pressing his lips against mine as I felt him press his hips against mine letting out a moan into his lips before he broke the kiss. "Now who is the tease?" He asked softly before he slid off me and the bed heading into the bathroom. I looked over watching him walk into the bathroom biting at my bottom lip, now here I laid feeling myself slightly horny from the small things that just happened between us. I could only just imagine what Roman is doing in the bathroom to relieve his very visible horny problem and I was lucky Roman hadn't found the sex toy I had kept hidden within my room. I figured I needed to keep that hidden and stowed away here so he won't find it. I pulled my legs up wrapping my arms around my legs holding them close to my chest as I sat on my bed when Roman reappeared drying his hands as he leant against the door frame. "You okay?" He asked as I looked over to him nodding as he tossed the cloth aside walking closer to me where he sat on the edge of the bed, feeling him reach out brushing the back of his finger against my cheek and I smirked. "Hey, I got another smile…you aren't mad at me for leaving you after I turned you on now are you?"

"No…just thinking is all…" I said as he nodded as he grabbed one of my hands kissing the back of it.

"Everything will work out, everything will be fine I promise…" Roman said as I knew he was right, at least I hoped that he was going to be right this time around and I nodded. "Come on, we got a lot to do and we don't want to be late to our flight." Roman said as I let out a sigh knowing he was right as I moved to get up from the bed going to find the outfit that I thought would work for the day. The outfit was somewhat work related clothes but clothes that would be comfortable for the duration of the flight to Florida as well. I got dressed in that before I slid on some tennis shoes as I looked over to Roman smiling, he made me feel so loved and oddly I felt beautiful in this one moment which for some odd reason was something I never felt before. I saw Roman pick up my two bags as I led us down the stairs to the cab that we had called for, knowing we weren't going to be using my car since Courtneh already knew she would be selling it as soon as she got the chance to. I just felt horrible that we had to spend a little extra cab fare to go out of the way to what would be my soon to be ex job so I could go in and be professional and quit in person rather than over the phone or any other way. Roman didn't seem to be bothered by it so I tried not to let it bother me either, which was always hard for me to do. I headed out of the building I worked in, I felt somewhat relieved that I no longer an employee there and I was jobless to a point. I weirdly felt free and had no responsibilities or obligations anymore without having that job. I could live my job freely and enjoy myself, I was finally able to live. I climbed back into the cab with Roman, he just looked at me and he just smiled.

"You look so much happier now that you came out of that building." He said as I looked to him with a smirk.

"I can't lie, I sort of am happier now that I could finally quit that job." I said honestly as Roman couldn't help to smile.

"I am happy for you Meg." Roman said as he reached over brushing his thumb over my cheek as I smirked as I looked over at the building as we drove past it and out of the parking lot. As we were leaving this parking lot and this building one last time for what would quite possibly be for rest of my life. I was actually and truly ending a chapter in my life because I knew that Roman stated he was beyond serious about this time working out because he said he didn't want to lose me again and honestly I didn't want to lose him again either because I loved him. I think oddly we work together and as much as I think I am wrong for him, I am more right for him than I am wrong for him and he has proved me that over and over again. The cab pulled up to the departure drop off for us as I climbed out looking at the airport in front of me letting out a deep sigh knowing that this was it, before I headed to the trunk grabbing my two bags out of the trunk leaving Roman's. Roman grabbed his and then he joined me a couple minutes later after paying the cab fare, I followed him through the airport to check into our flight and dropping our bags off at the proper place before going through security up to the terminals to find the right one for us. "Are you nervous or scared any?" Roman asked as we sat in two of the numerous black chairs within the terminals as he grasped my hand rubbing at the back of my hand with his thumb soothingly as I looked at him nodding.

"I'm sort of both, for the flight but for this whole thing over again…what if we fight again Roman? I can't take doing this all over again and keep doing this over and over again, this is fucking up my life." I said honestly, "Maybe this is too late to say that huh?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Kind of…but you are just as confident as I am in all of this working out better than it did last time. Alright, let us learn from our mistakes. Last time we handled things the wrong way when it came to our argument…this time, let's just promise we will step away and cool down then talk things over smoothly. Seth and Dean both live not that far away from myself, they are looking forward to being able to hang out with you again. I am beyond sure they will always be an open ear to either of us when it comes to our arguments and helping us cool down. I know you had bonded quite close to Seth more than Dean to my knowledge." Roman said as I nodded knowing he was right and wanted to make this work.

"I am okay with making this work, I want this to work. I know that both of us lost our cool and I don't want that happen again, we need to be open with each other." I said as he nodded.

"Open communication, we both have to be open books because we both obviously trust each other and deeply love each other." He said as I nodded, it definitely help calm some of my nerves but I still had some in the pit of my stomach afraid that this would be just another repeat of last time but maybe this time I am more determined to make this work unlike last time. I think now I am more mentally and emotionally stable than last time so that could really held this situation more than anything as well. "I'm hungry, you hungry?" He asked as I nodded as he stood up excusing himself as he headed to the nearest place buying us both something to drink and food. It was scary how much he knew what I liked and didn't like but that is what a relationship is knowing what someone liked and didn't like? Roman returned giving me the things he had bought me as I dove into eating and drinking the things after thanking him obviously as he did the same thing pretty much. I tried to hide the nerves that were building up in me, it reminded me of the last time I did this and here I am, doing this all over again. Was I making a mistake yet again? I have only spent a couple of nights with Roman, but things felt like normal like they were before this whole thing happened. It hit me that Roman would have to leave tomorrow to do what he does best, wrestle. Don't think about that right now, here I was with Roman trying to rekindle and make things right with each other, but yet everything seemed right, nothing more needed to be said between us. We waited for our flight where we boarded when our time had come to line up and board. Roman allowed me to sit at the window seat, I looked out the window at the people below doing their job which soon turned into looking at the grass and pavement of the runways that our plane was driving on. Roman's hand slid into mine gripping it as we began to take off, I gripped his hand a little more tightly as the plane slowly left the solid ground and his thumb soothingly rubbed at my skin trying to relax me anyway he could. The flight was longer than I had remembered but I hadn't flown since then, so maybe I just wasn't use to this whole being on a crowded plane for hours on end or losing hours as you traveled thing like Roman was accustomed to.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

Landing in Florida on time, making our way off the plane and letting Roman lead the way through the airport to the proper baggage claim, Roman seemed to be an expert by now at this whole airport thing so I let him do the whole leading thing because he knew more about it than me.

"Did you bring your car or do we need to get a cab?" I asked curiously as he smirked.

"A cab, my ride was here a couple days ago." He said as I smirked and chuckled.

"But someone decided to take a detour."

"I couldn't leave without the most important thing."

"I'm not that important, you let me leave that night at the show."

"I had no choice, there was so much I wanted to say but I couldn't bring myself to stop you or to even say it at that moment." Roman said, as much as I wanted to chuckle at our little fake jabbing argument towards each other I couldn't because it was somewhat serious too. I still didn't understand why he let me leave that night without saying anything or even going after me that moment. Why he chose to come back a couple nights later to make up with me then but then I just tried to tell myself that he needed time like he said, he had so much to say but he couldn't say it. I tried my best to keep up with Roman, it was more of following him to where we can find a cab to drive us home. Wow, was I really calling it home now? I shock myself more than I know it. We were finally able to obtain a cab in which Roman took it upon himself to load my bags into the trunk for me, he was trying to be a manly man and show off how strong he is with those muscles he has. I sat in the back seat of the cab, Roman sliding in beside me as I felt his hand grasp mine after he had buckled his seat belt. "I never said thank you."

"For what?" I asked as I looked over to him curious about this whole thing was about.

"For forgiving me, for moving back down here…I was actually surprised that you agreed to move back in with me…" He said honestly as I smirked as I pushed a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Are there reasons why I shouldn't Roman?" I asked as he shook his head no.

"Nothing like that, it's just…I thought after this whole last couple of months you would be more weary on going through this with me again…especially down to quitting, last time you didn't want to make a move until you got a transfer and now you boldly quit. You grew up on me, you really took a step forward as to making this whole thing to work out." Roman said as I could see what he meant, last time I was beyond cautious about our relationship. I didn't want to take things fast, I didn't want to move until I got a job and transferred because I wanted to make sure I was secure and stable and not relying on him, but here I was doing what I didn't want to do back then. Did I make a stupid choice quitting and giving this another chance? Stupid or not, I had to make this work because I couldn't go back again. I would be embarrassed going crawling back to Courtneh saying that things didn't work out again because of blah blah blah along with my job, I don't think they would ever take me back after this. Regardless what happens, this need to work out, but what if it doesn't? I didn't want to think about if it doesn't but I didn't want to go crawling back. Maybe I should really go do some warming up to Dean and Seth to have a back-up plan with them in case this doesn't pan out again. I also really need to get on the ball as to getting a job so I can be independent on that level so if something ever did happen I will be able to put some money aside and save up for the future in cases. "And now you go quiet on me." Roman said as I looked back to him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking…" I said honestly and sort of apologetically.

"About what? I didn't make you doubt this, did I?" He asked as I felt his thumb rubbing at the back of my hand.

"Doubting us, no…just…yes…just worried about what would happen if we do end up not working out like last time, I can't go crawling back again like last time…I can't do that to Court and my job seriously won't take me back the second time around…" I said as Roman let out a sigh.

"I'm not going to kick you out…I have a spare room that could be used until you get on your feet, if you are uncomfortable staying with me if something does happen between us then I am sure that Seth and Dean would gladly open up their place for you for a little while…" Roman said as I nodded.

"I'm sorry Roman for thinking about the future and the what if's."

"Don't apologize, you just want to look out for yourself…I can't tell you not to think about what would happen because you did give up your life, your career for me in hopes that this works out…" Roman said as I was kind of happy that he understood but I was afraid he was still upset and angry that I was now, of all times, starting to doubt this relationship when we pretty much already to the house. I looked back out the window feeling guilty for thinking the way I thought but Roman was right. I shouldn't apologize or feel bad for wanting to look out for myself because look what happened last time but it is also like he was right because I did grow up on the level that I did what I did to spend my life with him and wanting to spend my life with him, sometimes that takes risks right?

"It's not that I don't love you Roman, I'm happy that I am here and that we are giving this a shot. Last time, maybe we both overreacted a little because let's be honest about that but we both vowed to try to work it out this time and do what we have to do to make things work…relationships are worth taking risks, right?" I asked as he nodded.

"Yes, it's worth taking risks…I am going to try my damn best to make sure that nothing goes wrong this time…but I also understand having doubts and making sure your t's are crossed and I's are dotted…" Roman said as I nodded as I smiled.

"I'm happy to be here Roman." I said as I saw a smile spread across his lips for the first time since the conversation started, he leaned over giving me a soft kiss getting us both to smile a little brighter. The cab pulled up to the curb in front of the house, it still looked the same from the outside as I climbed out standing behind the door staring at my new home yet again. It felt great to be back, but it also still felt awkward and weird like it was my first time here. I slowly slid out from behind the cab door shutting it as I walked towards the trunk where I helped pull the bags out before it was slammed shut. "Welcome home." Roman stated as he stepped beside me. I smirked as I glanced to him from where I was currently looking, that being the house. I followed behind Roman to the front door as I stood behind him as he unlocked the locks he had on his door before he pushed the wooden door open. I stepped into the house behind him, I set my bags aside so I could turn shutting the door and re-locking it. The interior looked almost the exact same besides a few decorative changes that he must have done, a couple plants and it looked like he had added some photos as well. I followed Roman towards the master bedroom seeing that a few photos were hung along the hallway as I glanced at them as I walked along the hallway seeing that they were family photos, which I had never seen before and knew I wanted to take more time later to look at them closer. I walked into the closet seeing Roman turning around facing me from him already putting his bags in there.

"I see you did a little home decorating when I was gone." I said with a smirk.

"You saw the photos?"

"Just the ones hung up in the hall, but didn't really get a close look at them." I said with a shrug and soft smirk.

"You haven't seen half of it." He said as I was curious what he meant by that as he stepped to the side the best he could so I could put my bags beside his as he grasped my hand pulling me out of the closet. "First, I need to show you my new office slash memorabilia room." Roman stated as he led me to that room seeing that he had built his own shelves around the room that held his replica tag-team belt, his action figures along with other memorabilia he had collected over the years from his career, and his families' career that he liked.

"I think your memorabilia really took over the office space, think you really going to give up this whole office idea you have." I said as I turned to look at him, he had made himself comfortable by sitting on the edge of his desk as I turned back to look at his first action figure.

"Yeah, don't really have a need for an office anymore but figured maybe you need it for the time being…"

"I have a laptop so I can do my office work really anywhere and even though I would love doing work in here seeing all these awesome things, especially these belts because I have this weird obsession with the belts. I think it will slightly freak me out though with all these action figures and pictures." I said honestly as I turned back around walking the short distance to stand in front of him as his hands slid into mine.

"To each their own…come on, there is more." He said as I backed up a step or two as he stood up from the desk leading me back into the hall. He allowed me a little bit more time looking over the different photos he had hung and allowing Roman to explain who people were that I hadn't met yet and such. We got to the living room, when I had noticed more that was put lining along his new entertainment center and I smirked.

"A new entertainment center, nice." I said as he nodded.

"Go look." He said as he sat on the arm of his couch as I walked up to the entertainment center looking at the different photos, I saw one or two of him with his mom and dad but the ones that got me were a handful of photos framed of him and I from before I lost my weight and when we were together, happy. I had completely forgot we had those pictures took much less seen the one, it looked to be from the red carpet. I looked back to him with a smile and tears were slightly formed in my eyes from happiness, I couldn't understand or wrap my mind around why he would put pictures of us up when we weren't even dating anymore.

"Why? I mean, it's cute Roman but why?" I asked as my arms crossed over my chest as I tried not to let the tears come out and show my emotions as Roman smirked. Roman stood up walking over to me not saying a word as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Because I love you, regardless of what happened between us I still felt so strong about you and knew that I could never find another girl like you. Even though we were separated, seeing your picture and pictures of us made me happy. It reminded me of the good times, made me want to work harder and try to find a way to make things right between us." He said as I wiped at my eyes hearing him let out a soft chuckle, "Don't cry baby…" He said as he kissed at my forehead hearing another soft chuckle left his lips.

"I hate you for being so amazing, you know that?" I asked as he smiled.

"You don't hate me."

"I don't but you can't be doing stuff like this…it's too cute for your own good…" I said as he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I make no promises I can stop showing you how much I love you." He said as I smirked.

"At least promise you will try to stop making me cry like an emotional idiot though."

"I can promise that, I hate seeing you cry but I know this is a good cry though."

"Good cry, yes." I said with a chuckle as he wiped at my eyes with his thumbs as his hands gently cupped both sides of my face.

"I love you Meg." He said as him and I were staring intently into the others eyes as he leaned in giving me a kiss.

"I…I love you too." I stated softly as Roman smiled bigger.

"Why don't you go unpack some and I will get to fixing us up some lunch." He said as I nodded as I headed into the bedroom looking at the closet knowing what I needed and wanted to clean some of it up. I headed back out hearing soft music playing from the kitchen, I slowly walked in hearing him softly singing along to the music that was playing from his phone and he was so into doing what he was doing, it was oddly really cute.

"Do you do this often?" I asked as I stepped in and breaking my silence as he jumped a little from me startling him.

"Yeah, I cook better when music is playing…" He said as I chuckled, "I thought you were unpacking pretty thing." Roman said as he continued chopping at the onion, unsure what his mind was coming up with using onions but figured not to ask.

"I came out to ask if it was okay if I used some of the hangers."

"Absolutely, take as many as you need." He said as he seemed not to give a damn about such a small item as a hanger as I nodded as I headed back into the bedroom grabbing as many as I thought I would need. I was carrying them with me as I rolled one of the bags I had that contained things of mine. I began to pull clothing articles out and properly hanging them on the hangers I had grabbed setting them in a different pile. When I ran out of clothes to hang, I carried the now bigger pile of hangers filled with clothing over to the closet hanging in a different section than that of his clothes, kind of claiming that part mine and the other part his so it was now like our apartment splitting things and here I was now officially moving in again. I began pulling out personal care items carrying them into the bathroom seeing he even still had left room for my things, it was like I had never left. It sort of melted my heart that things were left the way they were before I left, like I wasn't even gone but then it made me think maybe that was just the way he lived. I finished taking all of my things out of the two bags making them two new empty useless bags, I walked out to the living area seeing Roman just now setting two fully made plates onto the table. "Lunch is served." He said as I smirked, it looked absolutely delicious as I walked closer.

"It looks amazing baby." I said as I stepped in front of him as my hand rested on the back of one of the dining room chairs.

"Not as amazing as you, have a seat and I'll grab us some drinks." Roman stated as I slid into the seat I was just standing behind looking at the plate in front of me trying to figure out what it was. "It's a chicken taco salad, that good kind of salad." He said as I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"But it probably has more calories than a regular salad does."

"It probably does but you will love it." He said as I smiled and knew he was probably right as I picked up the fork beginning to poke at it to grab enough contents on the fork to eat it.

"You learn a lot of new recipes while I was gone?"

"I kind of had to, I was getting tired of eating fast food and the same meals over and over." Roman said.

"Well, I love having a man cook for me…cook away my friend." I said with a chuckle when I took the first bite. I heard Roman let out a chuckle as he took a bite as well, we made small talk as we ate which was great bonding and missed moments like this. After finishing dinner, Roman stood up grabbing my plate along with his own and I stood up grabbing both of our glasses following him into the kitchen where I helped clean off the dishes that were used along with putting them into the dishwasher. Roman turned around leaning back against the counter as his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at me as I heard him let out a sigh.

"So tomorrow, I have to leave…"

"I know, work…" I said in almost a sad tone as I looked down between us as I felt his hand softly press against my cheek rubbing gently.

"Don't be sad baby, I'll be back in a couple of days…you going to be okay home by yourself?" He asked as I nodded as I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine…I've got jobs that need applying to." I said with a sigh and a slight smirk.

"You need anything to keep yourself busy?"

"Nah, I'll find things to do…but, is there a gym nearby?" I asked as Roman smirked and chuckled.

"Don't be worrying about a gym right about now, when I get back I'll go get you signed up at my gym with me." Roman said with a smile as he let out another chuckle.

"Good, don't be thinking now that we are together you are going to talk me out of wanting to lose more weight or making these delicious but fattening foods to get me to gain it all back mister." I said as he let out another laugh.

"I won't, I promise…I support you fully baby, but it's never wrong to eat good once and a while. I eat meals like that but I still have my abs that I'm sure you absolutely love…or is it my hip dents?" He asked as he begin to have this facial expression like he was thinking as I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Most definitely both." I said with a chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my body pulling me closer to him.

"Hmmm…good because I love your body too, that big butt of yours, your perky breasts and don't even get me started on that delicious pussy of yours…" He said hearing him let out a soft groan.

"You need a cold shower to calm down?" I asked with a chuckle as he smiled.

"A cold shower or some dessert, but the only dessert I want is one you can deliver on…" He said sexily as I tried to hold back a moan. "By that moan, I take it that a cold shower is out of the picture unless if you want to have sex in the shower again." He said as he brushed some hair out of my face as I shook my head no.

"Not this time baby…" I said as Roman smiled and chuckled as he leaned in giving me a kiss, his hand wrapping around my head as his fingers gripping a handful of my hair holding me tight and close to him. My hands moved to rest on his chest as he broke the kiss, his forehead on my forehead and both of us slightly heavily breathing from the intense kiss.

"Bed. Now." He said softly as I let out a moan, I bit at my bottom lip as he looked just sexy when he got intense like this.

"Make. Me." I said kind of in a taunt with a smile and chuckle.


	6. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!~~~**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

"Bed. Now." He said softly as I let out a moan, I bit at my bottom lip as he looked just sexy when he got intense like this.

"Make. Me." I said kind of in a taunt with a smile and chuckle as I felt Roman scoop me up to a fireman's carry, much like recently married couples, as my hands wrapped tightly around his neck clawing at his shirt. "Put me down." I screamed out in a frightened manner.

"Make me." He retorted back as he began walking with me in his embrace.

"I hate you. I hate you." I repeated over and over all the way back to the bedroom as he laid me down in the middle of the bed and he slid onto the bed climbing on top of me.

"You are saying that now but just a few minutes ago you wanted me to fuck you." He whispered right outside my ear before he bit at my neck right below the ear lobe.

"Maybe I still do." I said in a soft manner as my hands slid around his broad shoulders between our bodies rubbing at his chest now hearing him moan.

"I knew you would." He said as he continued his gentle biting, "But I'm going to do what I couldn't finish the other day. I am going to lick that pussy to taste all those delicious juices and finger that tight pussy of yours." He moaned out as I let out a moan as well, it made me wet instantly hearing him speak like that. My hands running down his body tugging at the hem of his shirt pulling it up wanting it off. "Someone is eager." Roman whispered as he sat up pulling the shirt off for me tossing it aside, "I knew it was those abs and hip dents…" He said with a chuckle as he leant down pressing his lips against mine for a soft passionate kiss, my hand pushing through his hair and my fingers tangling in his long locks holding him there as our kiss deepened. Feeling his tongue beg for entrance and my mouth opening slightly to let our tongues dance together in our passionate make-out session. I felt one of his hands fumbling with the hem of my shirt, the hand sliding under the fabric and let out a soft moan that came out against his lips feeling his hand against my skin. His hand roaming up my body, I couldn't bite at my lip because his lips were pressed against mine and his hand finally reaching my breast. His hand covering my bra covered breast, his hand gently but firmly grasping at my breast getting me to let out another moan. My back arched causing my breast to press against Roman's hand more and this time I felt his moan vibrating against my lips only momentarily when Roman broke the kiss. Roman began kissing down my jaw to my neck as he was gently nibbling at the same spot from earlier and his thumb brushing over my bra covered breast trying to get my nipple to react to his touch, which was working charmingly.

"Are…are…are you trying….to leave….a mark?" I asked trying to contain my breathing from getting heated and turned on from the sensations.

"Absolutely…" He mumbled against my skin, "Haven't been able to mark you for so long…" He mumbled again as Roman stopped for a moment sitting back. "This shirt has to go…so does that bra…immediately." He growled as I sat up on my elbows as he tugged the shirt up hearing him growl the more that was being exposed as I helped pull the shirt off watching him toss it aside. "Now that bra…hmm…we bought this one, didn't we?" He asked in a soft growl as I nodded, "You wearing the matching panties?" Roman asked as I bit at my bottom lip hearing Roman let out a growl. "Fuck baby, you need to stop being so sexy because I can't always keep getting turned on…" He groaned as I bit at my bottom lip, Roman leant down pressing his lips back against my neck slowly kissing down my chest. I looked down watching as Roman as he kissed down to the valley between my breast, my fingers ran through his hair pushing it out of his way to watch him better as he looked up and his eyes meeting mine. It was the hottest thing ever. Roman began to kiss against my breast, his mouth finding my nipple, then his mouth and tongue began to tease against the sensitive bud as his hand began to knead at the other breast.

"Uh…oh Roman…" I moaned as my back arched, pushing my breasts closer to him if that was possible. Feeling him moan into my nipple as he slid the nipple out of his mouth feeling his tongue flick against my sensitive bud before he began to kiss to the other breast as his actions switched. Roman looked up at me with his beautiful eyes as he began to kiss down my stomach forming a trail with his kisses as his mouth stopped right at the hem of my pants. He looked up at me watching as he licked his lips. He sat up staring down at me as his hands went to work at undoing my pants. I felt Roman's fingers slid underneath the fabric slowly tugging at the fabric getting it to slide down.

"Lift up baby." Roman softly stated as I helped lift my hips helping him slide the fabric down my legs. I watched as Roman tossed the jeans aside as he didn't give a fuck where they went, Roman looked back at me seeing lust and sex driven hunger in his eyes. "Fuck…" He groaned, I bit at my bottom lip as I looked up at him as I sat up onto my elbows looking up at him looking over his body seeing the clear bulge in his jeans. I felt Roman's hands roam up my legs as he crawled back up the bed slowly crawling between my legs causing them spread, feeling his fingers pressing against my clit through the fabric of my panties letting out a moan. "God…so sexy baby…I love you wearing matching lingerie…just need you to get more of those thongs, now those were sexy on you…" He groaned as his fingers moved to hook into the panties tugging at them, he didn't even ask for help from me. Roman threw the panties over his shoulder not even caring as he licked at his lips. I felt his hands pulling at my legs opening them and putting them to rest over his shoulders. I felt his tongue sliding against my clit feeling him moan against my clit. I felt his tongue begin to slide against my clit more and more, my legs bending at the knee causing my heels to dig into his back and my back arching off the bed.

"Ugh…oh god…f-fuck…" I moaned as my hand went to the back of his head. Roman's tongue continued its torture causing more moans to escape from my lips. I felt one of his hands run down over my thigh and felt his fingers poking at the entrance of my pussy. I wiggled my hips feeling him moan against my clit as I felt him slide a finger into my pussy. "FUCK!" I cried out in pleasure as I felt him moan against my clit again. I felt his finger moving slightly letting out another cry as he moaned knowing that he had found my g-spot. Roman slid the finger completely out pushing the finger roughly back into me as he began to work up a faster steady pace as he then slid in a second finger as his tongue tried to match the speed of his fingers pushing me closer and closer to my orgasm. "Ugh…oh god…Roman…shit…" I moaned out as my hips were wiggling against him, my back arching off the bed as my hands were gripping tightly at the sheet due to the overwhelming sensations he was causing. "I'm…I'm going to cum…" I moaned out biting hard at my bottom lip holding back moans as Roman didn't slow down any. His fingers continued pumping in and out of me as his tongue continue sliding against my clit. "Oh…Jesus…R-Roman…fuck…ROMAN!" I screamed out in pleasure as my orgasm overcame my body and cumming all over Roman's fingers feeling him moan against my clit. I felt his fingers slowly slide out of my pussy as his tongue slid against my clit a couple more times as he moved my legs off of his shoulders and sat back on his own legs.

"Fuck Meg…you taste so fucking good…" He moaned as I watched him wrap his lips around his fingers sucking the juices and cum off the two fingers as his other hand worked at undoing his pants. Roman slid off the bed standing at the end of the bed as I moved to lean back against my elbows. I watched him push the jeans and boxers slowly and teasingly over his hips down his thighs allowing his hardened cock to pop out from beneath the fabric and resting against his stomach. I licked at my lips as I moved to sit on my knees crawling towards the end of the bed as Roman stepped out of the articles that had crowded at his ankles stepping towards the bed. My hands resting on his shoulders as I broke the distance giving him a passionate kiss. I felt his hands gripping at my hips as my hands roamed down his body. My hands reached where I wanted it to go. My hand wrapping around his throbbing hard cock feeling him moan against my lips. My hand slowly slid along his length starting up a steady pace of jerking along his hard cock feeling his moans vibrating against my lips. Roman broke the kiss as his forehead rested against mine seeing his breathing coming more scarce and harder as my hand jerked rapidly. "Ugh…fuck…M-Meg…s-stop…" He whispered in a moan as I looked into his eyes biting at my lip. My hand continued pumping not listening to him hearing him moan until his one hand gripped at my wrist getting me to stop. "I-I don't…want to cum." He moaned as I nodded he gave me a soft kiss, "Lay down…" Roman commanded as I moved to lay down as my eyes watched him as he walked around the bed grabbing a condom from the drawer, "I need to buy more, this is the last one." He stated as he ripped the aluminum foil wrapper open with his teeth pulling out the rubber material sliding it onto his cock before he climbed onto the bed moving to be between my legs. He grabbed my legs at the knees moving them to his hips as I felt him position his cock at the entrance to my pussy. I bit at my bottom lip staring up at him as our eyes met. He leant over my body, his one hand planting onto the bed beside my head as he gripped the headboard with other. He slowly pushed his cock into me inch by inch gasping at every inch until he was fully in me. Roman was staring down at me watching every reaction I had made, he stayed still momentarily as I got accustomed to his size before I felt Roman began to move his hips to slide his cock out of me letting out soft whimpers and moans.

"Ugh…R-R-Roman…" I moaned as he pushed back into me letting out another gasp. Roman licked and bit at his lip as he began to work his hips against mine to get to a steady hard fast pace. "F-Fuck…right there…oh Jesus…" I moaned as I could hear the headboard banging against the wall from Roman's grip on it. The bangs matching the thrusts of his cock going in and out of me. "F-Faster…please…" I begged as I reached up scratching at his bare chest as my nails dug against his skin as he did just that.

"Like that baby? You like my cock pounding fast into that tight pussy? You cock hungry? You missed my cock pounding fast into this pussy that last couple months?" Roman groaned out as he continued pumping his cock in and out of me faster like I had asked as I whimpered. "You did, didn't you? Fuck baby…not anymore…feel this cock?" He asked as he completely pulled out of me and roughly pushed it fully into me, "This is all yours…whenever you want it…" He groaned as I whimpered as he continued pumping into me, my mouth falling agape letting moans escape.

"Uh…oh god…Roman…I'm…I'm going…" I moaned as his thrusts became slower but rougher getting me to claw and grip at the sheets.

"Not yet baby…I want you to cum with me…but damn…so fucking tight…" He groaned as I purposely tightened my muscles around his cock hearing him let out a low growl. "FUCK!" He groaned out seeing him tighten his grip, "D-Don't do that…" He said as I smirked and bit at my bottom lip. I wiggled my hips trying to get him to move his hips as I got the guts to push him to his back straddling his hips. "Hmmm…you want to ride my cock?" He asked as I nodded. I let out a moan as he helped position himself and slide down onto his cock letting out moans. "Shit, why…why don't we do this more? I…I love watching you on top…riding my cock…" Roman groaned.

"I…I don't…know…probably because I get insecure about this…" I said as I began to get nervous about being on top as I worked my hips against him.

"You…you uncomfortable?" He asked as he worked his hips up against mine as I let out moans. I nodded as he flipped me back over where Roman started where he left off. Roman leant down kissing me moaning into his lip as he bucked his hips against mine.

"Ugh…ugh…R-Roman…please…" I moaned as he continued pumping his cock in and out of my pussy.

"Alright…you…you want to cum…cum baby…" Roman whispered as he went back to biting at my neck as I groaned as he thrusted harder into me.

"F-Fuck...oh god…" I groaned as my nails dug into his chest as he pounded into me, my head throwing back against the pillow, "ROMAN!" I cried out as Roman groaned as he continued thrusting into me hard.

"Al-Almost…there…f-fuck…MEG!" He growled out as he had cum not that long after me as he slowly slid out of me. He leaned down giving me a kiss before he climbed off the bed heading into the bathroom before he had walked back sliding into the bed with me. By the time he had returned, I had already slid under the covers making myself comfortable and he chuckled. "Getting comfortable without me?" He asked as I smirked.

"Absolutely, I was getting cold." I answered with a chuckle as Roman slid close to me as he wrapped an arm around my naked body pulling me closer to him, feeling his body heat. I rolled onto my side to face him.

"Why do you still get self-conscious about me picking you up and being on top?" Roman asked as I felt him push his fingers through my hair.

"I guess it is this whole weight thing still…I have gotten more comfortable and confident after this weight loss but I still don't want to hurt you with my weight because I do weigh a lot." I answered.

"Do I weigh a lot when I am on top of you?"

"But you aren't really on top of me though, not all of your weight is on me." I said with a chuckle.

"Whatever, you know what I mean…could…could we do it once?" He asked as I looked up at him, "If you don't want to, we don't have to…I just loved seeing you on top of me…it felt amazing…gah I need to stop thinking about it."

"Next time…but you promise me I won't hurt you." I said as he smirked as the next thing I knew was he was manhandling me to lay on top of him, his arms wrapping around and locking on my back.

"You aren't hurting me." Roman said with a smile as he gave me a kiss, I smiled and chuckled.

"You're a dork." I said as I kissed him back as I rolled back to lay beside him, "What time is your flight tomorrow?" I asked.

"It's at 11 AM." Roman answered as I nodded. I sat up and slid off the bed to retrieve my phone from my jeans he had thrown from the bed earlier. I stood up at my full height turning around to head back to the bed seeing him watching my every move, he had moved his hand to rest under his head to make himself more comfortable.

"Enjoying the view?" I asked as I walked back closer as I plugged my phone in and set an alarm.

"Much, you should walk around naked more." Roman said as I slid into the bed cuddling closer to him.

"Only if you do so, I think it will be a lot more sexier to see you naked than me." I said as I rested my chin on my hand that was resting against his bare chest.

"Doubtful, coming from the girl that gets me horny like a teenaged boy going through puberty." Roman said getting me to chuckle.

"I'm sorry teenaged boy but we are all out of condoms so someone has to wait." I said as I broke the distance giving him a kiss.

"There is other options than that."

"That is true, you can always pull out."

"Or you can get on birth control." Roman stated.

"Considering I don't have health insurance anymore, I lost it when I quit my job I think that is out."

"I can add you to my plan." Roman stated as I bit at my bottom lip, "Could you think about it for me?" He asked as I nodded as I just looked at the bare chest that was in front of me trying to think about it, wasn't sure what the best decision would be or what not but I had a few days to think it over. Considering he will be gone so it was time for me to be able to think clearly without him like constantly asking. "I'll set my alarm…will that wake you up?" Roman whispered as I nodded. I looked up at him as I moved so he could move in order for him to be able to set the alarm for the next morning. Roman laid back down pulling me back to lay where I was before with my head softly laying on his bare chest listening to the echo of his heart beat as I found myself falling asleep. Feeling his fingers gently playing with the tips of my hair.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I found myself waking up before Roman, I slowly rolled out of the bed trying not to disturb the slumbering man. I walked into the connected bathroom shutting the door behind me when using the bathroom I realized that I had been visited by my monthly friend. I began to freak out because of numerous reasons, did I leak onto the bed? I don't have any feminine products with me. I slept completely naked last night, there HAD to be a stain on the bed from me. I heard a knock at the door, 'SHIT!' I thought to myself knowing that was Roman, what if he saw the stain?

"Yes?" I asked as I pushed a hand through my hair nervously trying to stay calm.

"Meg? You okay?" Roman asked through the door.

"Uh….yes." I said.

"Alright…" He said as I waited until I heard the couple of footsteps back to the bed as I heard him slide back into the bed. I slowly opened the door trying to be quiet nor draw attention to myself. I headed into the closet where I found myself the first pair of underwear sliding them on along with the first set of pajamas to put on not wanting to be nude any longer. I walked around the bed to my side of the bed as I looked over my part the best I could, not seeing anything that could be a stain. I was slightly relieved at that but maybe it was hiding from me due to the darkness. I just hoped that when it gets light in here that I am able to hide any stain that decides to show up before Roman gets to see it. "You're dressed…" He whispered under his breath as he rolled onto his side feeling his arm wrapping back around me resting loosely around my waist as he pulled me back to his embrace.

"Yeah…" I said as he let out a soft whimper.

"I was hoping my last site here was you naked." He said.

"You saw enough last night." I said as I closed my eyes wanting to get more sleep.

"You sure everything is okay?" He asked curiously.

"Just…I got an unexpected visitor…I blame you because you mentioned birth control…" I said as he chuckled as he didn't even open his eyes.

"At least I got one last fuck for the next week…" He said as I slightly smacked at his chest hearing him chuckle. "Come on baby, go back to sleep, we have a couple more hours." He said as I nodded as I scooted closer to him shutting my eyes to enjoy the last couple of hours I could get cuddling and sleeping in his strong embrace. Roman's alarm began to ring through the room hearing him let out an irritated growl as he rolled back to turn off the alarm he had set the night before as he rolled back to face me.

"Morning." I said as cheerfully as I could for being the time it was as I smiled at him.

"Good morning beautiful." Roman said as he broke the distance between us giving me a passionate kiss. The effects of the kiss was everlasting but I was trying to control my hormones.

"Do you have to go today?" I asked trying not to get too upset about him leaving, I just got him back and we hadn't even been together for a week.

"Unfortunately, do you want to continue having a roof over your head?" He asked as I let out a sigh as I knew that my hormones and emotions were out of whack due to my period, I can't imagine what would happen if I ever got pregnant. I sat up pushing a hand through my hair, I looked down at the bed below me and was able to see that I was fortunate enough to not leave a mark on his bed throughout the night which got me to let out a sigh of relief. I hurriedly moved to the closet to grab a new outfit to wear knowing that if it didn't make it to the bed, that I for sure left a stain at least my underwear and unsure by this point if my bleeding was heavy enough to go as far as my pajama bottoms. I for sure didn't want to find out much less let Roman see that. I know that I shouldn't be awkward or embarrassed about it but I didn't want nor need him seeing that I had bled through because he would either be grossed out by it or he would become this very concerned protective bear asking about wearing feminine products or something, I didn't want either. I grabbed an outfit that was in the bigger sizes to be more comfortable because I already felt bloated from my period. I headed into the bathroom before Roman did changing into the outfit coming out seeing Roman pulling his hair back into a ponytail. I honestly never understood how he could get a ponytail so perfect but I would be jealous from afar. Looking over his body that was still fully unclothed from last night except for the sheet that barely covered the one area of his body that needed to be covered most.

"I'll go get breakfast started for you." I said as Roman nodded as I excused myself from the bedroom so I wouldn't be there to watch him walk around fully nude. I went into the kitchen looking through the different cabinets as I decided to whip together just some blueberry oatmeal. It seemed the healthiest and easiest to put together as opposed to cereal. I didn't want to go into the whole making of pancakes or something to that extent. Roman had walked out wearing very tight forming jeans, wasn't as tight as the jeans that Seth was known to wear but they were form fitting to say the least to match the grey shirt that he had slid on that was extremely forming to his broad chest and his muscular biceps that was extending the sleeves of his shirt.

"What'd you make beautiful?" Roman asked as he slid into the seat as I glanced over seeing him pulling on the white socks he brought with him.

"Blueberry oatmeal, I presumed you would like oatmeal since you had it in your cabinets." I said as Roman chuckled.

"I only buy what I like, now I have to consider what you like."

"I hope so." I said sarcastically as I grabbed the two bowls containing the oatmeal as I slid into a seat beside him as I played at the contents of it waiting to begin eating until he finished putting his socks and shoes on. Roman moved to straighten up in front of the bowl that I had set in front of him for him to eat.

"Thanks baby for breakfast." Roman said as he leant over kissing at my cheek as I blushed as I crossed my legs as I began to eat at the oatmeal. "What made you decide to add blueberry? I usually do like the brown sugar thing."

"Why not add fruit? I'll do strawberry next time." I said as he smirked.

"I can't wait." He said.

"What do you like to eat so I can go grocery shopping while you are out?" I asked curiously as Roman shrugged.

"I'll eat anything you put in front of me."

"Even liver?"

"Besides that." He said as he pointed at me with his spoon.

"Note taken." I said nodding as I took another bite of my oatmeal, "Where are you guys going this time around?" I asked.

"I have no idea, everywhere has become a blur to me and all the cities look the same to me now." Roman said as I nodded.

"Now I'm going to be worried about you." I said as he smirked.

"I'll text you when I land and where I'm at, okay?" Roman asked as I nodded smiling as he reached out pushing his hand through my hair causing some of it to fold behind my ear. "Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" He asked as I broke my eye contact with him to look over to the living room thinking as I looked back to him as I smiled.

"I think so." I said with a confident smile.

"Do you need anything given your situation right now?" He asked as he took a bite of his oatmeal as I felt myself blush of him mentioning it.

"Yes, I've had plenty of these Roman so I know how to handle it." I said as Roman nodded but he was somewhat cute that he was concerned.

"I don't know how those things work, each woman is different when it comes to that." Roman said as I shrugged.

"How would you know?" I asked curious and kind of offended as to wanting to know about the past for him to say that.

"I'm just saying dealing with enough diva's and female cousins to learn how it affects each one differently." Roman answered as I hoped that was true as I looked into the bowl in front of me as I felt Roman's hand grip at my thigh soothingly, "Meg, don't look so sad…nothing to deal with any ex's baby…" Roman said as I looked to him nodding, "I have a big family and with work, I am around a lot of females…"

"How did you ever know any of those females were on their period?" I asked curiously as he smirked.

"Well I was there when one cousin got her first and she was pissed then she was crying. As for the diva's, if they are too moody I tend to stay away from them." Roman said as I pushed some of the hair to join the rest behind my ear, "Why are you so upset about this?" He asked curiously as I looked to him as I shrugged.

"It's something stupid but my emotions and hormones are out of whack…just made me think about any ex you had for some odd reason…"

"Trust me baby, no worries about the exes because I'm all about you and you are my world. I love you so much baby, no other woman can have this." Roman said as I nodded knowing he was right. "May I ask you a question?" Roman asked.

"I guess, this isn't school where you have to raise your hand." I said sarcastically and letting out a chuckle.

"Why do you women get so awkward about periods and not wanting us to know about and such like that?"

"Wouldn't you be if it was the other way around?"

"I bleed for a living, remember?" He asked as my face became stone face as he had a point so he was used to the blood.

"But that is different, this is a different kind of bleeding and it's not very…lady like I guess is the right way to describe it….it's just something that us women have been taught to like hide from others besides other women because they feel the same pain and such that we go through…"

"But us men should be there to support you through it, it's hard on us having to go a week without sex…plus the emotion imbalance or whatever…it's also just natural and just blood."

"Blood coming out of a place it shouldn't be coming out of…wouldn't you find it embarrassing, uncomfortable and awkward if it was coming out of your cock?" I asked as he let out a good laugh at that as I even let out a few chuckles.

"You're probably right…but I just think it's natural…" He said with a shrug.

"I'm not going to change my ways because you think 'its natural' Roman…I just hate having to tell you anyways but I know that you will find out sooner than later…" I said with a shrug as I took the last bite of my oatmeal.

"Yes, because you know that you make me so horny and wouldn't be able to stop myself from wanting to fuck that tight pussy of yours." Roman said as I almost choked on my oatmeal as he smirked as he was chewing at his oatmeal.

"Well bud, you have to wait five to seven days and if I can control my horny hormones so can you."

"Doesn't mean that the teasing games can't begin." He said as I glared at him.

"You wouldn't dare try to tease me."

"I could and I may."

"If you do, I can always make it your living hell." I said.

"I doubt that." He said as I wasn't sure if he was being honest about it or what. I knew that if he was going to try something that I would have to one up him. "Come on sweetie, I can't afford to be late." Roman said as I nodded as I stood up taking his bowl out to the kitchen setting it in the sink. I rinsed it lightly before putting it down into the actual sink to take care of when I had returned from the airport.

"You need any help?" I asked as he pulled one of his bags onto his shoulders as he shook his head no as I led him out of the house as he led me to the car. He drove me to the airport remembering the directions step by step knowing it would be the opposite to get back to the house. Roman pulled up to the passenger drop off, he climbed out as well as myself where I met him at the trunk watching him pull the bags out of it as he slammed the trunk shut as Roman looked at me.

"Well beautiful, I am sorry I had to leave you so soon…but here are your house keys, my car keys but remind me to get you a spare set when I get home."

"I can do it, I have to go to the store so I will find a locksmith to make a copy for me." I said as Roman smirked and nodded as he slid his arms around my waist.

"I'm going to miss you baby, I hate that I have to leave so soon because it seems like that I just got you back and I have to let you go." Roman said as I could sense the sadness in his voice as I looked into his eyes as I bit at my bottom lip saddened too, "You're biting at your lip because you don't want to pout huh?"

"Yeah…but I have to grow up, the life of being a wrestler's girlfriend." I said with a smirk as he smiled and chuckled.

"Yes baby, I'll try to get home as soon as possible and it'll get here sooner than you think." Roman said.

"We lasted how many months?" I asked as he laughed as he rested his forehead against mine as I looked up into his eyes when he broke the distance giving me a passionate kiss, Roman's hand gripping at the back of my head. He was holding me there making the kiss deeper moaning a little into his mouth knowing that it was having its effect on me. The kiss broke as I tried to catch my breath as I looked up at him and Roman let out a smile as I let out a low groan, "I hate you." I said as he chuckled as he gave my lips another peck.

"I love you baby, I'll see you soon beautiful."

"I love you too." I said as I stepped aside as I watched him step onto the curb with his bags as I walked around climbing into the driver's seat as I could see Roman moving into the actual airport. I started the car back up as I pulled out trying not to get hit as I made my way to the store that I saw along the way doing a small shopping trip and luckily it was Wal-Mart so they had a machine in which I could make duplicate keys doing so to the car key that he had given me for the time being.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Wednesday Morning-**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I stood in the baggage claim of the airport sipping at my Starbucks drink. I was beyond tired because I was up later than I should have been last night but I was so excited to see Roman again. I was here to pick him up knowing that I would probably be giving Seth and Dean a ride home but what do I know. I stared at the down escalator when the three men I was just thinking about coming into sight getting me to smile as I begin to slowly nervously walking closer to them to greet them.

"Morning baby." Roman said as he broke the distance between us feeling his arms wrapping around my waist as I moved my arms around Roman's neck trying not to hit him with my cup or spill it into his hair.

"Morning." I said smiling as he broke the distance giving me a kiss, and I kissed him back.

"I've missed you." He said as I broke the grip as I moved to stand beside him as I felt Roman's hand gripping mine interlacing his fingers with mine.

"I've missed you too." I said as I smiled and blushed as I kept up with the three men, "Hi Seth and Dean." I said as they looked to me and they chuckled.

"Come here." Seth said as Seth had his arms out ready for a hug and I broke my grip from Roman's hand walking over hugging Seth as I looked to Dean.

"A hug for you too?" I asked with a smirk as Dean smiled and chuckled as he put his arms out giving him a hug as well. I moved back to walk beside Roman grabbing his hand this time around as we walked towards where their claim was to be. Roman pulled me to stand in front of him as his arms wrapped around me pulling me back to lean into his frame.

"Are we clear or do we still have an issue?" Roman whispered as he kissed at my neck.

"Still have an issue unfortunately." I said not so whisper.

"I have an issue, you didn't bring me some Starbucks, what is up with that?" Seth asked as he put his hands on his hips.

"You didn't tell me to bring you any."

"I thought it was a given." Seth said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

"Next time and don't get mad if I bring you something you don't like okay." I said.

"She probably would bring you something that you won't like, she'll bring you something fruity like those teas or something." Dean said with a few chuckles.

"She wouldn't do that, would you?" Seth asked as I smirked and chuckled.

"I so would." I said as Seth gasped as I heard the husky chuckle from the man behind me as Dean and myself joined in at chuckling with Roman.

"Never mind, I don't want Starbucks then." Seth said crossing his arms over his chest. The alarm sounded to show that the bags were about to come around. I waited with them until they each went to retrieve their bags.

"Do you guys need a ride?" I asked curiously as I walked alongside Roman kind of leading him towards where I parked the car.

"Nah, we rode together in Seth's car." Dean answered as I nodded as we kind of split ways as I led Roman to the car where I popped the trunk for Roman watching him as he put his bags into the trunk. I handed Roman his keys back for him to drive as he stopped me from walking towards the passenger seat as he pulled me to stand in front of him facing him.

"I love you baby." Roman said as I smiled and blushed a little.

"I love you too." I said as I felt his hand through my hair as he gently gave me a kiss. After the kiss broke as we then climbed back into the car where he drove us back home. I led him inside where I unlocked the house for us and held the door open for Roman to let him slide into the house with his bags. "You can go unpack as I make us some lunch?" I said in a suggestive but unsure manner as Roman nodded.

"Sounds wonderful beautiful." Roman said as he leaned in kissing my forehead before Roman walked towards the bedroom and I headed into the kitchen as I began making a new recipe that I had found on my social media feed to try hoping that we would both like it. I poured us some water to go with our lunch as I moved the two plates and glasses to the table after two trips as Roman walked down the hall to join me. "Whatever you made smells fantastic." Roman said as he pushed a hand through his hair as he walked around where he eventually stepped beside me feeling his hand rest on my back. "Thanks baby, you are amazing." He said as he gave me a kiss.

"You're welcome baby." I said smiling as I was happy right now as I slid into the seat as Roman sat in the other seat.

"What is this beautiful?"

"BBQ chicken wraps, I found the recipe and figured to give it a shot." I said as Roman smiled as he folded the tortilla to cover the cheese and the chicken to make it into more of a wrap/taco as I sat there waiting to watch him to take a bite first before I took a bite of my own. "You hate it don't you?" I asked as for some odd reason it got me upset as Roman chewed as I could tell he was trying not to speak as he was chewing his food and he was shaking his head no.

"Nothing like that." He said as he had covered his mouth able to tell he still had food in his mouth. He reached over grasping my hand rubbing the back of my hand with his thumb. "I love it, it tastes amazing baby…best recipe around and think we should keep it." Roman said as I smiled happily.

"Really?" I asked as I wiped at my eyes with the hand he wasn't grabbing.

"Yeah baby…" Roman said as I smiled and he leaned over kissing at my forehead as he smiled.

"Now my forehead has BBQ sauce on it." I said with a chuckle as I wiped at my forehead.

"I'll fix it." He said as he moved his hand from my hand rubbing it off of my forehead as we both chuckled as I took a bite of my wrap liking it myself. We ate our meal chatting about his tour this past weekend and such. After lunch, I cleaned up the plates putting it in the dishwasher as I headed to join Roman into the living room sitting on the couch with him. Roman wrapped his arm around me tugging at me to lean against his embrace cuddling closer to him. I felt his arm rubbing along my side, his hand running against my thigh teasingly as his hand moved up my side in a soft gentle touch.

"You were going to take me to the gym to get a membership." I said as I glanced over to him as Roman smirked as he glanced to him.

"I will, tomorrow baby?" Roman asked as I nodded as we watched the television cuddling together for rest of the night before tiredness came over us. I sat up stretching and yawning at the same time as I looked over at Roman seeing him yawning too as he chuckled. "Thanks for making me yawn." He said as he soothingly rubbed at my upper leg.

"You're welcome, I'm going to bed…are you going to join me?" I asked curiously as he smirked.

"Of course." Roman said as he stood up sticking his hand out to help me up from the couch as I grasped his hand standing up. He lifted my hand to extend it above my head as I moved in front of him leading him towards the bedroom as Roman's hands gripped at my waist. We moved into the bedroom where he shut the bedroom door behind us, he didn't lock it but why would he need to when there is only two of us living in this place and we were both here. I went into the closet grabbing my pajamas for the night as I headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind me so he wouldn't have to witness me change and deal with my issue. I headed out to the bedroom seeing Roman leaning against the bed we share as he was still fully dressed as I looked at him questionably.

"Everything okay?" I asked curiously as I walked closer to him with my dirty clothes still in hand.

"Waiting on you baby, you okay?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, why shouldn't it be?" I asked as Roman shrugged as I went into the closet putting my clothes into the hamper coming out seeing Roman's back to me as he pulled his shirt over his head like most men do, I honestly didn't know how they could do that but it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen. I saw Roman look over his shoulder at me seeing him give me a slight smirk before he looked back ahead. He went back to undoing his pants and seeing him pushing them down over his muscular legs, I bit at my bottom lip as Roman stepped out of the pants that clouded at his ankles.

"You like watching me undress?" Roman asked as Roman bent down to grab his pants from the ground as he grabbed the shirt he had pulled off as he turned around.

"Maybe, is that a problem?" I asked with a smile as he chuckled and smiled.

"Not at all, I love when you watch me." He said with a sexy half smile as he stepped beside me, "You can always watch me whenever you want." He whispered feeling the slight breath against my face as the way he said it and what he said and his smile going straight to my ovaries. I headed to the bed where I climbed into the bed trying to calm down from the slight moment. I looked over to Roman who headed back into the bedroom where he turned the lights off in both the closet and in the main room on his way over feeling him slide into the bed with me. "I just hate that we have that issue…had you thought about the whole birth control thing?" Roman asked as I felt him wrap an arm around me pulling me closer to him feeling his solid frame against mine along his hard erection pressing against me knowing he was just as turned on as I was.

"I did, and I don't know Roman…we will still have that week without."

"I know but we will know when it will come…regardless if you get on the pill, what about just joining my health insurance for the in case thing?" He asked as I let out a sigh, he was right. Regardless if I got onto the pill, maybe him adding me to the health plan he had wasn't bad idea and as for the pill, it had its pro and cons.

"I think…I think that would be great." I said as I looked to him with a smile as Roman smiled at me.

"That is wonderful baby, I will call them tomorrow and set you up." Roman said as his hand was gently rubbing against my side. I swallowed my breath trying not to think about his touch as his hand lowered feeling his hand gently cupping my butt getting me to jump a little closer to him pressing more against him hearing Roman let out a moan.

"R-Roman…you need to stop…" I said as his hand groped at my butt again as his hand ran up over my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry baby…I'm just so turned on and want to just admire your body." Roman said out in a breath as I bit at my bottom lip as his hand roamed around feeling his hand cupping at my breast letting out a moan getting back turned on from his teasing.

"R-Roman…please…you're turning me on…my hormones are going crazy as it is…" I moaned as I shifted a little trying to control myself.

"Sorry baby." He said as I felt him give my breast one last squeeze before he stopped altogether as I watched Roman roll to his back seeing his hand slide into his boxers as I licked at my lips seeing his hand moving within his boxers knowing what he was doing hearing him moan. Roman looked over meeting eyes with me as he was jerking off. Hearing Roman let out a deeper moan. I bit at my bottom lip as I was glancing down to his boxers then back at him as I reached over gently hooking my fingers into the fabric pulling it down to expose his hand that was stroking at his hardened length that was leaking pre-cum. I heard Roman let out a groan when it was exposed as Roman looked down his body as I sat up and moved closer to that part of his body. "W-What are you doing?" He asked as Roman was watching me as I straddled his legs as I leaned down grasping his hand pulling it from his cock. I replaced his hand with my mouth, I looked up at him seeing his head fly back against the pillow hearing him let out a groan of pleasure. "Shit…M-Meg…" Roman groaned as he looked down meeting his eyes with me as I stared up at Roman. I slowly bobbed my head along his length hearing him moan, his hand running through my hair tangling his fingers in my hair feeling his hips gently thrust against my mouth letting out a moan. I continued gently sucking at his cock as I bobbed along the length pleasuring him feeling Roman's fingers tightening in my hand. "S-Shit…M-Meg…oh god…MEG!" I heard Roman cry out in pleasure as I felt his cum begin to squirt into my mouth, swallowing every last drop of it. I licked my lips to pick up any cum that may have slipped from my mouth. I rolled onto my side beside him as I was listening to him trying to catch his breath as Roman looked over at me. "I'm sorry baby I can't return the favor…"

"But you are killing me with all this teasing…" I said as I was beyond horny at this point especially after giving him a blowjob.

"I told you I am good at teasing." Roman said as he gave me a kiss as I smiled as I glared at him.

"I hate you." I said as I rolled over so my back was facing him as I heard Roman chuckle as I felt Roman's strong arms wrapping around me feeling him kiss at my neck.

"Sorry baby, I don't want you mad at me…" He said as I let out a sigh, I was mad to an extent because it was greedy to pleasure him, when it couldn't be reciprocated. I knew the circumstances and knew it was my moodiness due to that circumstance.

"I'm not mad baby." I said as I glanced over at where he was kissing as I let out a sigh as his hands rubbed at my stomach gently as he pulled me closer to him. "But could you pull up your boxers? It'll make me more comfortable." I said as he chuckled.

"If you insist." Roman said as he moved momentarily to adjust himself to put the boxers back on. I chuckled as I then felt him move back to press against my back with his arm sliding back around me tightly as I bit at my bottom lip as I glanced over my shoulder at him.

"I missed this cuddling." I said honestly as Roman kissed at my neck.

"Me too baby. Having my beautiful angel in my embrace." He said as I blushed as I looked back ahead of me as we spooned for rest of the night until we slowly fell asleep spooning.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I woke up the next morning and Roman wasn't in the bed with me, I slowly rubbed at my eyes as I sat up with my feet hanging off the side of the bed. I slid to stand up from the bed heading to the bathroom to take care of my business before I headed to find Roman.

"Good morning beautiful." I heard Roman's voice say from the office as I began to cross in front of it.

"Morning, what are you doing?" I asked curiously as I walked further into the room as he let out a sigh.

"I was making some phone calls and such adding you to my insurance, so you are now a part of my health insurance. They will be sending you your card and paperwork shortly." He said as I tried not to smile at him.

"How much a month is it?" I asked curiously as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Don't worry about." He said as I let out a sigh.

"How much Roman?" I asked kind of agitated as he let out a sigh knowing that I wasn't taking it.

"It was only like $30 more a month to add you." Roman answered finally as I pushed a hand through my hair slightly stressed. "I said don't worry about it, I got you covered."

"No Roman, that isn't it…just…" I said as I let out a sigh, "Nothing…" I said as I turned around heading out of the room. I went out to the kitchen just staring blankly into the cupboard, I didn't know what to think right now. I was stressed because it feels like I wasn't paying for anything and I honestly wasn't. I wanted to be independent. I went from being independent to dependent overnight. I wasn't used to that and all these bills he is covering is making me stressed because it is just more money I would have to owe him in the end.

"You must have found something very interesting if you have been staring at it for the last ten minutes." Roman said as I looked over from my blank stare in front of me to look at the Samoan man.

"Not really anything interesting, nothing changed overnight." I said with a shrug.

"What's bugging you baby?" He asked as he pushed himself off the wall he was resting against it and walked over to me. I turned around to lean back against the counter with my arms crossed over my chest as Roman stepped in front of me and planting his hands on my waist.

"Just…stressed and worried…I just went from being independent to being dependent. Not finding a job or getting calls lately for interviews is making me disappointed and frustrated. All these bills you are covering are adding up and don't know how I'm going to cover all of this without some kind of money or income." I said as I began to feel a crocodile tear escaping my eyes as Roman reached up wiping it away with his thumb.

"It is a hard adjustment going from independent to dependent and the other way around baby, don't stress yourself out about it and know that I am stable enough for you to depend on me for these kinds of things."

"What if you get injured and out for six months Roman?" I asked as he let out a sigh and I knew he hadn't thought about that. "You didn't think about that now did you Roman?" I asked as a couple more tears escaped for no reason as Roman let out a sigh.

"I have money in savings, by the time that comes around we should be safe for the duration of the time I am out. By then you would have a job and I'm positive of that." He said as I loved how confident he was about everything but I hated his confidence as well because I wish I had his confidence rate.

"I wish I was as confident as you baby." I said with a chuckle as I heard Roman let out a chuckle too.

"Me too."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked offensively.

"I didn't mean that in the bad way baby, I just meant that I wish you were confident in yourself as in knowing how beautiful you are and confident in everything will work out." Roman said as I was still a little offended but that was a part of my period too, I took everything to heart. I let out a sigh as I turned around going back to finding something to eat which hadn't worked thus far as I heard Roman let out a sigh. "I'm sorry baby." He said as I rolled my eyes as I broke from his grip going to retrieve a bowl from a different cupboard. "Are you going to accept my apology?" Roman asked as I glanced over to him as he took my spot as to leaning back against the counter.

"I do Roman…I can't help but to take things more offensively right now." I said shrugging as Roman nodded as I could see and sense the guilt from him as I walked over lifting his face to look at me by his chin. "It's okay baby." I said as I leaned in giving him a soft kiss even if it wasn't okay per say. "Bowl of cereal?" I asked curiously.

"I was thinking of omelets." Roman stated as I smirked.

"Are you making?" I asked as Roman smiled.

"Of course I would make them."

"Good cause you make the best out of the two of us." I said honestly.

"I'll make you an omelet any day beautiful." He said as I smirked as I put the bowl back and moved out of the way letting him do his thing to make us the perfect omelets. I began to get our drinks and pull out the proper dinnerware of sorts for our meal. Roman finished our meal as he slid the second omelet on to the empty plate and I carried both plates to the table for us. Roman turned the stove off along with rinsing the pan out some before setting it down into the sink to cool down from just being on the burner. Roman walked over joining me at the table to eat our breakfast.

"Thank you for breakfast." I said as I watched as Roman slid into the seat beside me to enjoy his meal.

"Anytime baby and I kind of owed it to you." He said as I smirked as I poked at the omelet. "I figured we can finish breakfast, relax a little before getting into our gym clothes and head over to get a work out in if you are up to working out today." Roman said as he took a bite of his food and looked up at me waiting for an answer.

"Yes, of course I'll be up to a work out today…" I said somewhat excited for this as I wanted to get back into the gym so much because I was bored. The last couple of days I had nothing to do besides watching the television and doing housework and applying to jobs.

"Then its set." He said as I nodded happily as we ate breakfast with laughter as we spoke throughout and after the meal had been completed. "I guess it is gym time, let's go get ready beautiful." Roman said, I was somewhat happy that Roman was okay with me going to the gym and trying to better myself. It seemed like before this whole separation thing happened this wasn't an option. He hated the idea that I hated myself to an extent that I wanted to lose weight and the reasons behind it. But here he was supporting me and going to pay for my membership in order for me to do it the 'right' way. I stood up taking care of my dish as I bent over to put the plate into the dishwasher feeling Roman standing almost directly behind me, his pelvis pressing directly against my butt that was in the air from me bending over with his hands gripping at my waist. I slowly stood up to my full height looking over at him from over my shoulder as he let out a low groan. "I couldn't resist." Roman groaned as he gently captured my lips in a soft sensual kiss.

"Yes you can Roman, resist all you can baby." I said softly as Roman let out a moan.

"Why baby? Does it bother you?" He asked with a chuckle, "I know last night did, what about now?" Roman asked as I felt his hands getting ever so close to where I wanted them to go and I bit at my bottom lip.

"No…not at all." I said in a lie trying to hold back all the moans and tried so hard not to bite my lip to let him know he was winning. I heard Roman let out a chuckle as he kissed at my neck again and softly bit at my neck right below my ear lobe.

"Right baby…go change into that sexy spaghetti strap shirt and basketball shorts." He said as I felt him gently spank at my butt getting me to jump a little as I hurried off to go change. He did whatever he was going to do. I had locked myself into the bathroom to do just that when I heard Roman knocking at the door, I looked to the door seeing I had never locked it.

"It's open." I said as Roman turned the knob before he pushed it open to allow himself to come inside the room with me.

"Sorry, kind of have to get a ponytail holder from in here." He said as I shrugged as I was doing my hair as well at that time. Roman joined me in front of the mirror watching him pull his hair back into the normal low ponytail he always did as I tried to do mine into a high ponytail. I headed out of the room putting my pajamas aside. I sat on the bed sliding on my tennis shoes for the work out as Roman came out ready to go it seemed as he had a pretty similar outfit to me, rocking a black tank top with grey basketball shorts. "You ready?" Roman asked with his hands on his hips as I nodded as I stood up grabbing my wallet and that was it. I knew I should have brought my mp3 player but figured I had my phone for music if worse came to worse. I followed Roman out to the car where he drove us to the gym he had a membership to. We walked into the building and it seemed like everyone knew him by first name basis as he asked for someone specific. Roman and I waited aside until said person arrived to hook me up with my membership that was under Roman's account which was awesome. After he had gotten my account set up, Roman and I headed into the actual gym where I found myself climbing onto the stair climber oddly instead of the treadmill but I figured there had to be a reason that Dean liked it. Roman climbed onto the treadmill right in front of where I found myself planted watching him running like it was nothing on the treadmill. I got a nice view of his butt bouncing with every step of his and his hair swaying in his ponytail. I figured that was good motivation at his best to continue going on the stair climber if anything, and time kind of slipped away from me as I saw Roman climbing off the machine heading towards me and he stepped beside me on the machine. "I'm going to go pump some iron, you still going be here?" Roman asked as he glanced to the electronic screen that read the calories, time and etc. on it as I was trying not to show how out of breath I was from this workout. I could tell he could visibly see the sweat I had on me.

"I actually want to lift some weights, may I?" I asked as Roman smiled happily.

"Absolutely, come on beautiful." He said as he waited for me to end my session on the machine as he helped me off the machine walking with me over to the weight section. I was the only female in that area making me uncomfortable to be there, no wonder I never went into this area by myself. I had always wanted to lift weights and do squats and all this stuff but felt awkward and uncomfortable in doing so with all these men around.

"What first?" I asked looking to Roman as he led me around teaching me each machine and the last one up was the squats.

"We'll start small for you, just the bar." Roman said as I was mad he wanted to do 'light' for me and just do the bar. I can do more I didn't want to take it easy. Roman stood behind me as he lifted the bar to be shoulder height for me to squat with it on my shoulder as he rested his hands on my hips and he stood oddly very close to me, much like earlier this morning. "Whenever you are ready." He whispered as I slowly squatted down feeling the weight of the bar resting on my shoulder as I lowered down to do a full squat and he was squatting behind me for some odd reason, probably to spot me so I wouldn't go falling forward or backwards from all the weight, he did that for every repetition. Roman slid out from beneath the bar as I stood in front of the assistant squat machine as Roman slid at least a hundred pounds onto the bar itself. I stood there watching him do the hundred pound squats without breaking a sweat before he added more onto it to do a second rep of squats at a higher weight. Throughout the weightlifting he had further proved how much he could lift and I think it was to further prove that my weight wasn't that big of a deal and that he can handle my weight. Regardless if it is picking me up or me on top during sex, he was strong enough for it. When Roman finished his reps on the squat machine, we decided to head out and head home for the night.

"I'm going to shower." I said as I walked into the house pulling the ponytail holder out of my hair letting it fall down as Roman kept his hair up.

"I'll wait until you are done, you hungry?" Roman asked as I smirked.

"Yeah, you cooking dinner tonight?" I asked as he smiled.

"I'll start it and you finish it, it'll be a tag team manner." Roman said with a chuckle.

"It better be a recipe I know." I said as he smiled.

"I'm sure you will know this recipe." He said as he leaned in giving me a kiss as I smiled against his lips. I headed down the hall to the bedroom that we shared and straight into the bathroom to shower up, letting the water wash off all the sweat and it helped that I used my body wash to make myself feel cleaner than using just water. I climbed out of the shower wrapping a towel around my breast and another towel wrapping my hair up in it to help it dry some. I went into the closet picking up an outfit for the night as I headed back into the bathroom where I got dressed and put a pad on before I pulled the towel off my head to let my hair dry naturally rest of the way. I headed out to the kitchen seeing Roman flipping the sandwich on the skillet in front of him presuming he was making grilled cheese and tomato soup but there was only one pot on the stove.

"Your turn." I said as Roman looked over at me as he slid that sandwich onto the empty plate noticing the two sandwiches had finished being fried.

"Fries are in the oven, just got to keep an eye on that and get us some drinks." Roman said as I nodded as he turned around smiling as he leaned in giving me another kiss. I leaned against the counter waiting unsure how long the fries were in the oven so I kept checking it until I was sure that they were all golden brown. I began to sprinkle salt amongst the whole pan of fries before I began to scoop some off the pan and onto each plate. I looked at the nicely fried sandwiches trying to figure out what type of sandwiches they were but I wasn't successful in guessing. I hoped and trusted in Roman that it was a good sandwich. I reached into the fridge grabbing the bottle of ketchup squirting some onto my plate, "Don't forget to put some on my plate." I heard Roman's voice say behind me, assuming he was done with his shower as I turned to look at him and there he stood at the entrance of the kitchen in nothing more than just the towel wrapped conveniently around his waist showing off his abs and hip dents, his chest had slight wet droplets that was running down from his hair and it was like a sincere wet dream in front of me.

"I won't." I said swallowing a gulp of air as I turned back around squirting ketchup onto the other plate that would be his. I put the ketchup back. I pulled down two glasses from the cabinet to pour us some glasses of water as I began to carry the things to the table. He went to get dressed and he came back in his pajama pants, at least it was better than a towel or his boxers but his upper body still exposed for me to look at as we ate our dinner.

"Seth and I are going out tomorrow, you want to come along?" Roman asked as I ate at a fry, as much as I wanted to say yes because I wanted to spend time with Roman while he was home but I also understood he may want some bonding time with Seth.

"Um…nah, you two go have fun and I'll stay home just look at jobs and such." I said honestly as I bit at another fry as Roman nodded.

"I'll make it up to you, we'll go to the movies or something." He said as I smiled.

"I would love date night baby." I said happily as he smiled.

"Then count on it, I'll get up early and go out with Seth then tomorrow night get dressed up nicely and we'll go out, go do dinner then go to the movie and then go to the beach." Roman said as I smiled, we hadn't had a date night in what seems like ever and especially not since we got back together. I think it would be great for us to go out once again. Even though every night is sort of like date night when he is home because we are always eating meals together, cuddling together on the couch watching television or movies but we haven't gone out on a date per say in months and to say that I was excited would be an understatement. As we were eating dinner and even just relaxing on the couch, I was trying to plan my outfit for tomorrow but wasn't sure what would be the greatest outfit for this but knew that Roman would complement in whatever I decide to wear but I still wanted to feel hot for him regardless what he says. Soon, we found ourselves in our bed falling asleep with me wrapped into his embrace like always hearing the echo of his heart beat through his chest. I honestly didn't know when Roman was going out with Seth the next day or what they had planned. I had honestly hoped I could hit the gym again, but I didn't know if Roman had took the car. This made me really wish that I could get my car down here or get my own car of a sense so if he does go out for some odd reason when he was home and I wanted to go do something then I could go without having to delay it or anything.


	10. Chapter 10

**Meg's Point of View-**

Roman was still here when I woke up, I laid there remaining in his embrace trying not to stare at him as I just like laying there wrapped in his embrace as I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Morning beautiful." Roman said as I smiled and looked up at him.

"How'd you know I was up?" I asked curiously.

"Your breathing pattern." Roman answered as I felt his fingers playing with the tips of my hair as I was still very much cuddled up against him.

"Oh…when are you meeting up with Seth?" I asked as I looked up at him seeing him look at the clock on the bedside table.

"Soon, I should get going huh?" Roman asked as I chuckled.

"I think so, I don't think Seth will greatly appreciate you being late."

"You're right about that…" Roman said as he leant down giving me a soft kiss, "I'll be home as soon as possible so our date can start."

"You better…and you better get going, the sooner you leave the sooner the time will go by." I said as he smiled as I sat up to let him move as I watched Roman climb off the bed. I fell back to a laying position just relaxing while Roman got ready for whatever he was to do today with Seth. Roman walked back out of the closet fully changed into a different outfit, an outfit I loved on him, a black shirt that was tight over his muscular frame and a pair of jeans.

"Are you going to be still laying there when I return?" Roman asked as he sat on the edge of the bed as I smiled as I rolled to my side to face him.

"No, I'll get up and do somethings…" I said as he smiled.

"You can relax all you want baby, but tonight you have to do something with me." Roman said as he leant over kissing my forehead as I smiled. Roman continued putting on his socks and shoes as I heard the doorbell ring.

"He's picking you up?" I asked as I sat up and began to get up from the bed.

"Yeah, figured that way you can keep the car here if you need to make any runs or something." Roman said as he stood up as I grabbed my robe pulling it on as I followed him down the hall to get the door. I stood a few feet back from Roman as he opened the door seeing Seth standing on the other side wearing one of his Glamr Kills shirts and his skinny jeans.

"Good morning." I said stepping closer as I rested my face against Roman's arm as I wrapped my arms around Roman's waist.

"Morning, you ready to go big guy?" Seth asked as Roman looked to me with a smile before looking to Seth.

"Yeah, I'll see you later tonight beautiful." Roman said as I nodded as Roman broke from my grip giving me a kiss before he stepped outside with Seth.

"Bye boys, I'll see you guys later." I said as I stepped beside the door holding the handle on my side.

"Bye Meg." Seth said as he waved slightly as he began heading towards his parked car as Roman leant in giving me a kiss.

"I'll be back later baby." He said with a smile before he went to catch up with Seth, I waited until I saw both men get into the car before I shut the door heading back towards the bedroom where I figured I might as well get up for the day. I grabbed my work-out gear figuring I should go get some kind of work-out in regardless if it is just cardio. I headed over to the gym doing just that, spending an hour and a half on the bicycle to work off any of the horniness and such off that I have worked up along with other emotions that my period was causing. I am hoping and knowing tomorrow HAD to be the last day for it if not beforehand. I finished my cardio before I headed out of the gym driving the distance back to the house where I let myself in. I went and took a shower washing away all the sweat I had worked up from the work-out I had changed into my lazy home clothes. I headed out to the kitchen making myself a healthy lunch to eat and moved to the couch where I munched on my lunch while watching television trying to pass time until whenever Roman returned home. I heard the front door being unlocked, I looked over the couch towards the front door watching as the door slowly open up exposing the tall muscular Samoan man sliding into the house as I watched him turning around waving out the door and I presumed it was to Seth that was sitting in his car.

"How'd it go?" I asked as Roman turned to look at me shutting the door behind him locking it.

"Good."

"What'd you buy?" I asked more curious than anything as I stood up grabbing my dishes carrying it in my hands as I headed towards him and the kitchen.

"A new outfit, which you'll see tonight." Roman said with a smile.

"I'm not sure if I like that or not." I said as I smiled as I was unsure if I liked the idea or thought behind this.

"You'll like this." He said with a bigger smile as I rolled my eyes as he stopped me by feeling his hand reaching out gripping at my hip holding me there, "I missed you baby." Roman said as he broke the distance giving me a soft kiss.

"Missed you too." I said with a smirk as he gave me another kiss before he slid by me heading to the bedroom. "Are you going to shower up and get ready for our date?" I asked louder now that he was farther away from where I was.

"Um…yeah, do you need to shower up too?" He asked louder as he began to get closer to me now without a bag in hand.

"I took one after my gym session unless I still stink." I said as I leaned slightly against the counter beside me as I stared at him.

"Not in a least bit…I will just hog the bathroom then…" Roman said with a smirk as I nodded as I followed him towards the bedroom where he headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind him as I headed into the closet grabbing the outfit I had picked out for tonight quickly changing before I heard the shower water shut off so there would be no chance that Roman could see me nude or anything in that sense due to my issue. I headed over sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Roman to finish so I could access the bathroom to do my hair, make-up and such. He was busy showering and hiding whatever it was that he had bought when the door finally opened. I looked up looking in that direction seeing Roman step into the frame of the door seeing him in skinny jeans, much like the ones you would see Seth in along with a white long sleeve button up that was tight in all the right areas. I bit at my bottom lip at how hot it was seeing him in that outfit but I also wanted to let out a chuckle in disbelief that he was actually wearing skinny jeans.

"Seth got you into wearing a pair of skinny jeans?" I asked as I locked eyes with him as Roman smirked.

"Yeah, figured give it a fair shot…how do they look on me? They don't make me look stupid because I mean I don't have the same leg posture as Seth." Roman said as he tried to model the jeans for me as I got up walking closer to him.

"It definitely frames that amazing ass of yours but you have more of a muscular leg thing going for you than Seth so it's kind of a win-win but win-lose thing…either way it is kind of hot on you baby." I said with a shrug as I wrapped my arms around his waist as I looked up at him. "But, with them being so tight and such, I know you won't be wearing boxers like you normally would because I don't see them under those jeans." I said noticing that you can't see the boxers bunching up.

"I may or may not have anything on underneath…that is for you to find out throughout the night or at the end of the night." Roman said with a sly smirk as he broke the distance giving me a kiss as I let out a soft moan.

"That isn't fair Roman." I said softly as I heard him chuckle as he slid past me to do whatever he needed to do as I headed into the bathroom doing what I needed to do as I just let out a groan knowing what Roman was up to tonight. I headed out of the bathroom shutting the lights off as I shut the door seeing Roman lacing up his dress shoes. I figured tonight would be a night to wear heels so I headed into the closet grabbing one that I would think would match my outfit heading back sliding them on.

"Baby, why are you wearing those heels? I know how much you hate those things." Roman asked as he leant forward against his knee.

"I figured, it's date night why not?" I said with a shrug as he smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever baby, I'm not going to give you a foot massage tonight."

"I wasn't going to ask for one." I said as Roman let out a chuckle as I stood up remembering exactly why I didn't like heels as I went to retrieve my purse and Roman led me out of the house where he pulled this complete gentleman card by opening the car door for me and shutting it for me. He drove us to the movie theater. Roman parked the car walking around doing it again with the whole opening of the car door, sticking his hand out assisting me out of the car before he pushed at the door causing it to close and he pushed at the keychain to lock the car beside us. Roman stuck his arm out allowing me to rest my hands on his elbow as Roman led me up to the counter to purchase tickets to a movie showing.

"What movie do you want to see tonight beautiful? I'm open to see anything…" Roman said as his hand rested on top of mine as I looked over the movie titles.

"Avengers?" I asked in a suggestive tone as Roman smirked.

"Sounds perfect." Roman said as we waited our turn in line purchasing two tickets to the next showing before we headed inside purchasing drinks and snacks. Next we were handing our admission tickets over to the usher that ripped them in half to guarantee our entrance to the movie and pointed to the proper theater.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked as I looked over the theater as Roman smirked as he led me up the stairs to the last row and he slid to the middle of the row, I never understood why people would want to sit this far back but if this is where he loved to sit then this is where he loved to sit. I slid into the seat beside him as he pulled the arm rest between us up so we could scoot closer to each other. The theater began to fill up more, the lights lowering as the trailers before the movie began to play. The movie began to play feeling Roman's hand gently move to rest on my thigh gently rubbing against it giving it a gentle caress before it slid further between my legs. I bit at my bottom lip unsure what he had planned as I shifted in my seat as Roman ran his hand down my leg then slid under my skirt and slid back up my leg to where it was itching closer to my pussy. "R-R-Roman…you can't…" I whispered in almost a whimper as I looked down at my lap then over to him as he glanced up to me from looking down at my lap.

"I can…" Roman said softly as he leant over pressing his lips softly against my neck as I bit at my bottom lip as his hand slid between my legs. I felt Roman's fingers pressing against my clit through my panties as I knew exactly what he was going to do, well a good idea of it. I felt his fingers gently rub against my clit getting me to try and hold back the moans so I won't disturb others viewing pleasure to the movie. Which was hard to do when he was teasing me so much with his fingers. "I'm glad you wear tampons baby…but I should have figured because you always love my dick in you…" Roman whispered into my ear as I bit at my bottom lip as his fingers began to rub against my clit faster. I shifted in my chair as my fingers dug into the arm rest beside me. "I know you are enjoying this baby…you must have been so horny lately…not being touched like you are supposed to…" Roman whispered as I felt him kissing at my neck, "I just wish we were somewhere private so I could hear those moans…those screams…mmm especially when you scream my name…" Roman mumbled against my skin as I felt him gently bite at my neck as his fingers more rapidly rubbed at my clit through my panties pushing me closer to my orgasm.

"R-R-Roman…please stop…I won't be able…to resist…to scream your name…right here." I said out between breaths.

"I won't mind…" Roman whispered right outside my ear as I swallowed a moan as he was killing me with all this teasing as his fingers were not letting up pushing me closer and closer. "Cum baby…I know you must be close by now…god…I wish I could be in that tight pussy of yours right now…feeling those muscles tightening and constricting around my hard cock…" Roman spoke letting out a moan hoping no one around could hear it as his fingers began rubbing faster as I swallowed a big gulp.

"R-Roman…fuck…yes!" I moaned out as I arched off my seat and my head fell back against the wall behind me as I was pushed over into my orgasm hearing Roman let out a groan. I felt his hand slide along my leg and back out from under my skirt. I tried to turn my attention back to the movie after I glanced at those that were sitting the closest to me noticing that none of them were looking or even seemed like they had even noticed what had just happened when I heard a moan coming from Roman's lips. I looked over at him seeing his eyes clenched shut as his head was leaning back against the wall behind us. I looked down his body seeing his hand rubbing at his hard cock through the fabric of his jeans as I bit at my bottom lip. "It'll feel better if you had your hand inside your jeans." I whispered as Roman rolled his head to look over at me as I saw Roman lick his lips.

"You like watching me?" He asked curiously as I bit at my bottom lip. I glanced down at his hand that had moved to undoing his jeans like I had stated. "You do don't you…mmm…fuck…it makes…makes me hornier and harder…knowing you…like watching me masturbate…" He whispered in a soft groan.

"I do love watching you baby…it's so hot…" I whispered as Roman let out another moan as I looked at his lap seeing Roman's hand stroking at his cock under his jeans. I let out a low moan almost in unison with his moan. I glanced up at him seeing Roman staring at me as I stared back at his lap.

"Fuck…do…do we have…any napkins?" Roman asked between his sharp breaths.

"Why?" I asked curiously making eye contact with him.

"For…for my cum…I don't…I don't want to leave…a mark on my pants…" He said breathy as I knew he was close as I bit at my bottom lip as I slowly moved to bend over into his lap tugging at his pants enough to let Roman slide his hard cock out and seeing his hand visibly stroking at it. I tugged at his hand and replaced it with my own as I wrapped my lips around the tip gently sucking as I slid inch by inch into my mouth. I bobbed my head along half of his length as my hand stroked at the other half as Roman's hips were shifting and thrusting against my hand and mouth. "Uh…oh god…M-M-Meg…" Roman whispered out in a moan. I moaned into Roman's dick as I continued my torture of bobbing my mouth along his length and stroking at his length in the same pace feeling his hips thrust up against me. "S-S-So…close…MEG!" Roman cried out as quiet as he could as I felt his cum begin to squirt into my mouth swallowing every drop and flicked my tongue picking up every less drop that could have escaped. I looked up at Roman as I slowly sat up to my normal seated position. Roman adjusted himself to be able to put his length back into his pants and buckle up. "Fuck Meg…that…that was so hot…you horny again?" Roman whispered as he began to kiss at my neck feeling his hand back on my leg as I gripped at his wrist.

"Don't…don't even Roman…" I said as I glared at him as Roman smiled as he captured my lips in a kiss as we finally paid attention to the movie that seemed to end quicker than I had thought but I guess since we spent so much time doing other things during the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Meg's Point of View-**

I stood up stretching as I grabbed the trash that I had as I felt Roman wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me back against his frame.

"Best movie night ever." Roman whispered as he followed my lead out of the aisle as he held me tight to his embrace the best he could as we headed down the steps.

"I'm sure it was. I have to use the bathroom." I stated as we found ourselves across from the bathroom.

"I'm sure you do baby, I'll wait out here for you baby…" Roman said as I looked over at him nodding as I headed into the bathroom as I knew I had to take care of business before I came out looking at Roman who was leaning against the wall on his phone typing out something, probably a text or email to someone.

"Are you ready?" I asked curiously as my fingers played nervously at the end of my skirt.

"Absolutely love." Roman said as he pushed himself off the wall putting his phone into his pocket as he offered his arm to me allowing me to grip it as we headed outside to the car we were riding in. I looked out the window watching the Florida city life as Roman's hand resting on my knee as he was doing the driving to the restaurant, I was surprised that he had pulled into the restaurant I presumed we were eating at tonight since I had been dying to eat there since I first moved her the first time.

"Roman…are you serious? You had this planned because you know how long the wait list is?" I asked as I looked at him somewhat excited as Roman smiled and chuckled as he parked the car.

"Don't ask how okay, it just happened." Roman said as I nodded as Roman shut the car off as I began trying to climb out when Roman quickly hurried over helping me out the rest of the way and pushing the car door shut. He led me inside, and it was just what I had expected, that was amazing. The hostess led us to our booth, I slid in first as Roman slid into the booth beside me instead of across from me, feeling his arm resting behind me on the back of the booth. "How'd you like the movie?" Roman asked curiously as he was staring at me as I smiled.

"Of what I saw of it, it was good…think you owe me another date night where we actually watch the movie rather than make love in the last row." I said with a chuckle as I looked at the closed menu on the table in front of me blushing slightly. I heard a chuckle escape Roman's mouth.

"Alright, I'm sorry…I owe you another date night…" Roman said as I looked to him seeing his bright smile.

"Good…we are seeing Avengers again since I missed the whole thing tonight."

"Wouldn't see any other movie." Roman said as he shook his head no, "And I wouldn't wear these jeans…"

"Uncomfortable?"

"Don't think it's much for my body type, I'll leave the skinny jeans for Seth…" Roman said as we both laughed.

"That might be for the best baby." I said as he smirked.

"But you need to stay with those skirts, when did you get this?" Roman asked as I felt his hand gently rub at my upper thigh and it move back to his own lap.

"I bought it like ages ago, but I kind of never really fit it…was supposed to be a part of my work clothes but never used it for work." I said with a shrug.

"It looks amazing on you baby, I think it looks beautiful amongst other things on you." Roman said as I felt him kiss at my cheek. Our waiter approached the table asking for what we would be drinking for the night, Roman took it upon himself to order a bottle of wine for us and I had never drank wine before, much less did I think it was that special of a night to get wine.

"I've never had wine before…" I said as I looked to Roman.

"I'm not going to let you get drunk, figured a glass or two with dinner isn't too bad…" Roman said with a shrug.

"I haven't drunk as much as I did the first night I met the three of you." I said honestly.

"That's good, that way if and when we decide to get pregnant it won't be a problem to quit." Roman said as I looked at him in almost seriousness.

"Are you serious right now Roman?" I asked as he smiled.

"Absolutely…"

"You are giving me hot and cold right now Roman…you want me to get on birth control then saying something about me getting pregnant?"

"I know that I wanted you to get on birth control, it won't be bad right now with where we are in our relationship but I would love kids someday…at least two." Roman said as I let out a sigh as I looked to him.

"When do you want this to happen? You know that when I get on birth control that can really mess up my reproduction system and such right?"

"Okay so don't get on birth control…I would want this to happen when I decide to propose to you."

"I hope that won't be until I am at least another 50 pounds lighter." I said with a chuckle and smile as our wine arrived and the waiter took it upon himself to pour it into to classy wine glasses.

"I can't promise you that though…" Roman said as I blushed, when will he pop the question? He must have really did a lot of thinking in that time if he is thinking of marrying me or having kids or is he in his mid-life crisis?

"So when did you figure all of this out Roman?" I asked curiously as I looked to him wondering how long he had been thinking about this as all I got in response was a shrug.

"I love you Meg and I can't help but to think of my future." Roman said as he took a sip of the wine as I smiled.

"I love you too Roman…" I said as I finally opened the menu getting to discuss something other than us for once, but I couldn't help but to be happy and think about my relationship with Roman. Roman and I chose on a meal that we were to split today allowing him doing the ordering for us before the waiter collected the menus.

"Would you want to be a mom?" Roman asked.

"Yes and no." I said honestly as my hands were slightly twirling at the wine glass.

"Yes and no? How is it both?" Roman asked with a chuckle.

"Yes I want kids, but I am afraid of the whole birthing process, being pregnant for nine months then the whole giving birth thing…that is going to hurt and afraid I won't be a good mom." I said honestly as I glanced to him as he nodded as he listened.

"Understandably, you will be enduring and doing all the work in giving us the perfect children and I just have a little part in it…"

"But I would also want you there as much as you can during the pregnancy…then the whole you travelling thing, what is to say I go into labor while you are on the road? I don't want you missing the birth of our child. And you do travel a lot and you will miss a lot of the child's firsts…is that something you have considered?" I asked as Roman let out a sigh as he looked at the wine glass in front of him taking another drink as he looked at me.

"To be honest yes…but…but I think that it would be possible for me to be home for the birth considering it was possible beforehand for many other wrestlers before me. As for the baby's firsts, I know I would hate it but I think that there is a way around it with facetime or skyping…" Roman said as I nodded knowing he was right about that, "I know I won't be there in a sense but I will be there…but I would try my best in the whole world to be home for the first day of school and certain firsts…" Roman said as I nodded.

"I think…I think right now we can't plan all of those until we do decide to try for a baby and we find out we will be parents…"

"Would you be okay being a single parent of sorts?" Roman asked as I bit at my bottom lip.

"Yes and no…yes because I will be a single parent for a few days while you are on the road, with no help and it is going to be tough when they are newborns to toddlers but no because I won't be a single parent all the time, you will be home a few days a week and know that you will try your best to get your travelling days trimmed down and you will be there on a few days. I live nearby your family so I know that your mom and dad and other family members would be there to help out when needed." I said truthfully.

"You're right baby…" Roman said as I felt his arm sliding to move to wrap around me and his hand gripping at my shoulder as I scooted closer to him as I kind of liked having this conversation and thinking of our future together. I also didn't want to get my hopes up either. Our meal arrived as we both dug into the meal making tiny chit chat about our future, this was a weird date to say the least but I loved every second of it and we hadn't had a date date like this since we first started dating, but then it was just exploring the cities he flew me to in order to see him. Roman paid for the meal before he led me to the car and he drove us home, I somehow continued thinking about travelling and would love to go back on the road.

"Roman…would you ever consider letting our kids and I travelling with you? Isn't that what Hunter and Stephanie do?"

"I…I would love that but…I would also think that it would only last for so long, they need to go to school too sweetie." Roman said as he had a point there as I looked out at the scenery Florida had as we drove the distance home where we headed into the house. "I can't wait to get these skinny jeans off, I think I am chafing…" Roman said as I couldn't help but to laugh seeing him trying to adjust his pants as he was walking funny down the hall. I wasn't that far behind him wanting to get out of this outfit. I got changed into my pajamas before I crawled onto our bed getting comfortable when Roman re-emerged from the bathroom looking more relieved being in his pajama bottoms and shirtless.

"Better?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, you wouldn't even know." Roman said as he flicked the lights off before he climbed into the bed with me.

"I think I do, I'm a big girl, and I get that a lot…" I said as Roman rolled his eyes.

"Whatever baby…I love you…I had a great time tonight…thinking of our future together makes me all happy." Roman said as he pushed his hand through my hair as I smiled.

"Me too…" I said honestly as he broke the distance giving me a kiss.

"That makes me even happier." Roman said as he gave me another kiss, "I love you baby and good night."

"Night…did you set your alarm for tomorrow?"

"Yep unfortunately." Roman answered.

"Alright, good night baby." I said as I scooted closer to him resting my head against his chest hearing his heart beat echo within his chest soothing me. I slowly fell asleep wrapped up in his embrace for the last night he was home this time around.


	12. Chapter 12

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S**

 **~~~WARNING! SOME SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I woke up to the alarm noise coming from Roman's phone letting out a soft groan when I heard Roman's hand smacking at the night stand to grab the phone to turn the alarm off.

"Why do we have to get up?" I asked opening my eyes staring at the wall across from where I was laying.

"Because baby…you can go back to bed if you want, I can have Seth come pick me up…" Roman said feeling him kissing at the top of my head as I felt his fingers brushing through my hair.

"Nah, maybe when you get back from the tour to save parking fees…." I said as I looked up at Roman as he smirked.

"Whatever you want baby…I love you." He said as he broke the distance giving me a kiss causing me to smile bigger.

"I love you too." I said as I sat up moving to sit on the edge of the bed stretching as I got up heading into the closet when I felt Roman's arms wrapping around my waist.

"I can't wait, just another four to five days until I'm home with you." Roman said as I smirked. I looked over my shoulder with a smile.

"It'll go by fast, I promise…we'll do that facetime or skype thing to help kill the time."

"Hmmm…I may abuse that…" Roman said as I felt him kiss at my neck as I let out a soft moan, "May I abuse it to hear more of those moans…" Roman mumbled against my neck.

"Not now Roman, I know you are going to work yourself up and I don't know if I'm in the clear…"

"And we don't have time…" Roman said sadly as I turned around capturing his lips in a kiss.

"We'll make up for lost time next week." I said as Roman smiled evilly.

"You know it." Roman said. I chuckled as I went into the bathroom changing into the outfit I had picked out for the morning, I knew I would just change out of it for the gym but for now it would do. I pulled on the shirt first before I went to take care of my issue realizing that I hadn't bled all night. So my issue was gone but I wasn't going to tell Roman yet, let the games begin of teasing him. I couldn't help but to smile evilly as I was trying to think of how to tease Roman as I pulled my jeans on, I guess these jeans were the best idea considering they were tight and one of the newer pairs of jeans he bought for me. I headed out of the bathroom where I saw Roman squatting down pushing something into his suitcase before he zipped it up and pulled it up to stand up.

"Forget something?" I asked curiously. Roman nodded as I headed into the closet putting up my pajamas. I grabbed a pair of heels knowing how the heels makes my legs and butt look. I walked out sliding the heels on to wear as Roman came out of the bathroom looking at me questionably.

"Why are you wearing heels?" He asked with a smile as he leaned against the door frame and I just shrugged.

"I just felt like it." I said truthfully as Roman chuckled before he went back to getting ready for his flight. I stood up heading out to the kitchen as I was trying to think of what to make quickly for our breakfast. I heard Roman coming down the hall, I smirked to myself as I opened the fridge door where I bent over as far as I could with my ass in the air for him to view. I heard him come to a stop hoping that it was in view as I decided to reach for something within the fridge before I stood up shutting the fridge door as I turned around as Roman was licking his lips and I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle. "Enjoy the view?" I asked curiously as I set down the butter and jelly as I reached for the bread to make toast.

"Maybe…" He said as he walked into the kitchen where I felt his arms wrap around my waist feeling him pull me back against his embrace letting out an 'umph.' "Is this the beginning of your teasing?" Roman asked in a whisper as he began to kiss at my neck as I smirked as I bent a little to press my hips against his hips hearing him let out a low moan. "I take that as a yes." Roman softly said as he kissed at my neck. He moved to the table as I made us each one slice of toast before moving to the table with him. I sat down beside Roman crossing my legs as I reached over resting my hand on his upper thigh. I gently rubbed my hand along his thigh as I ate my toast with my other hand. I could tell Roman was trying to ignore my hand at the moment. He stood up causing my hand to fall off his thigh. I got up not that longer after him taking care of my small plate as Roman left the dishwasher open for me. I bent over again making sure I gave my butt a little shake as I heard a low groan from behind me. I stood up closing the dishwasher. I walked out of the kitchen as Roman picked up his bags. I led him out to the car where he put his bags into the trunk as I climbed into the driver's seat where I drove him to the airport. I pulled up to the drop off section where I climbed out walking over to the passenger side where I watched him grab his bags from the trunk. Roman stepped onto the curb with me as I wrapped my arms around his waist as he did the same. I broke the distance giving him a deep kiss as my hands roamed down his back gently grabbing his butt feeling him moan into my lips. "Hmm…baby…" Roman said as he rested his forehead against mine.

"This is just the beginning, there will be more teasing when you get home." I said softly with a smile as he smirked.

"I doubt that but I can only wait to see this." Roman said with a chuckle as I smiled.

"You do." I said as he chuckled as he kissed me again.

"I love you…I'll miss you." He said as I felt his fingers push through my hair.

"I love you too, and I already miss you." I stated as Roman smiled. I gave him a deep passionate kiss, one that he wouldn't forget as I felt Roman moan against my lips and he broke the kiss.

"That…that's enough." He said as I chuckled as I walked around the car trying to make sure that I strutted my stuff as I got into the car driving home. I headed inside and I changed into my gym clothes. I began to think about how I was going to tease Roman when he returned home then I began to think of all the times he was teasing me making me turned on.

"Fuck…Roman's everlasting sensations…I really wish I had that toy…." I said to myself as I finished tying my one shoe. "I wonder if there are any of those shops around here?" I asked myself out loud as I reached for my phone googling it seeing that there was one not that far from my gym. I went to the gym first trying to work off all this sexual tension I had built up, even though he did get me to orgasm once during this week, I still had all this built up tension in me. I found myself attempting the weights but it wasn't that successful. I was just proud that I got the cardio done and that was all that mattered. I went back to the car I was borrowing from Roman driving over to this sex shop I had found on Google, I stared at it as I drove by before I went down and parked the car in an empty spot. I was nervous and awkward going in there but I think it is going to be easier going in there without Roman than with him. What if there was a male employee? No, I can't psych myself out. I got out and walked in there as confidently as I could, and I first noticed that there was maybe one couple in there then like two sales associates. I blushed slightly as I just began to wander aimlessly looking over the lingerie that they had on display. 'This wouldn't be bad…definitely a good way to tease Roman.' I thought to myself knowing Roman always said he wanted to see me in more thongs. I tried to find one of those. I found a white thong that was sort of like boy shorts too with the ruffles on the butt. I shuffled through them plenty. I finally found the size I thought I would fit as I then tried to find something to match it. Lucky for me they had a black version of the underwear so I found my size in that color as well to be more versatile. I began looking at the tops finding a black bra that had the silk attached to it that hung down over the stomach. I found one that was in my size as I found an associate to let me into their fitting room making sure the sizes that I had grabbed were the right sizes for me. To my surprise they were, even a little extra room so they weren't cutting off my circulation. I left the white ones in the room hoping someone would pick it up and possibly wash it because I didn't want to put that back on the shelf after trying it on. I then found a new robe that was red and it would go to my upper thigh and it would barely cover my butt if I was lucky or bent even the slightest. Now that I had found this perfect outfit to tease Roman in, I headed back to the toys as I searched over the different ones they had available. Upon seeing the deal they had going on and that also played a part in which toy I had grabbed. I headed to the counter where I put it down purchasing the items. They put it in a plain black bag so it wasn't noticeable of where I had shopped, I headed home where I went inside with the newly owned items and hung up the new outfit with the robe over it to wait for when Roman was to return home. I went back into the room where I had left the toy still in the box and bag on the bed. I bit at my bottom lip not knowing why I even insisted on buying it because I had Roman. It's not like I needed it when Roman was home but I don't know if I could wait four to five days until Roman got home to satisfy my needs. Then it hit me, the ultimate idea as to teasing him. I grabbed my phone heading into the bathroom where I had stripped to my bra and my underwear taking a picture of my reflection in the mirror as sexily as I could before I sent it off to Roman saying 'This is the first of many, I hope you enjoy.' I walked back out to the bedroom where I sat on the edge of the bed pulling the toy out of the bag, I then pulled it out of the box before I found myself laying on the bed with the toy in hand. I couldn't believe that I had bought a dildo to use while Roman was gone but yet I needed it for times like this. I grabbed my phone turning it to video mode before I had even begun using it and figured to record the whole thing for him. When I pushed record I began pressing the toy against my entrance before pushing it in slowly. I let out a gasp and a soft moan as I continued to push it further into me when I felt it brush against my g-spot. "Uh…" I moaned as I slowly pulled the toy out only to push it back in rougher. "Oh god…fuck…R-R-Roman…" I moaned out as I continued pumping the toy in and out of me recording the whole thing, making sure I moaned Roman's name. "Uh…Jesus…fuck…yes…yes…R-Roman…" I moaned as I began to slightly pant as I was thrusting the dildo faster in and out of me getting myself closer to my orgasm. "Oh god…ROMAN!" I screamed when I had pushed myself over the edge with one last thrust of the dildo into me. I saved the video onto my phone, figured that would be a good treat to send him tomorrow. I tried to catch my breath, I had missed this whole sex thing over the last week because of all this teasing Roman had caused but the dildo couldn't compete with what Roman could offer. "I'll send that tomorrow, but how am I going to one up that?" I asked myself as I laid there looking at the ceiling. "What if I do this every day but in a different spot that I know he loves fucking me in?" I asked myself out loud as I began to plan out where to use this thing and to record it to tease Roman. It just made me even more turned on thinking about this idea but I had to control myself too, but what's to say it can't be pleasurable for myself too?


	13. Chapter 13

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

 **Wednesday-**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

By this time, Roman had gotten the first video I had recorded along with videos of me using the dildo in the shower, bent over the sink, and on the kitchen counter. I decided today I wouldn't send him anything figuring he will be home sooner than later. At first they were supposed to fly home yesterday but they had kept all three boys for SmackDown for some odd reason. It just meant more money being made but their flight was one of the first ones out, which meant that Roman was to be home roughly at 8 AM. It was a little bit after because that was when the plane landed. He said for me to not worry about it because he would catch a ride with Seth. I was awake anyway because I was so nervous about wearing this outfit I had picked out and knew that Roman would be aggressively turned on. He would be rough with the sex today when it came to that. I got up, taking a shower and wrapped myself up with a towel around my breast that covered most of me. It barely covered my whole butt and if anything, it stopped right below it. I grabbed my phone, turning it to camera mode before I posed as sexily as I could in a towel sending it to Roman, I figured why not tease him a little more? I guess my heart changed overnight. I headed into the closet where I looked at the outfit letting out a sigh before I dropped the towel from my body reaching for the outfit. I pulled on the underwear first before I put on the top before I went into the bathroom looking it over as I smiled, I just hoped that this would work. I headed back to the bed where I laid down on my side staring at the door as I propped my head up on my hand trying to lay in a sexy way. When Roman walked through the door it would shock him but I became extremely uncomfortable wearing this, why did I even pick this out? I headed back into the closet grabbing the robe and pulled it on right when I heard the front door being messed with. I quickly tied the rope on the robe before I tugged at the fabric heading out of the room hoping that it will cover the outfit enough so it won't give too much of the surprise away but yet show off enough to make him want more. I walked out to the living area, as I got there the front door was pushed open and in walked Roman with his suitcases behind him. At first I don't think he saw me there per say because I think he was so focused at looking at his bags and getting them inside in a manner not to wake me.

"You need help?" I asked as Roman looked at me finally as he lifted his dark sunglasses up to rest on his head as I saw a smile spread across his lips.

"No, I got it." He said as he put the bags aside pushing the door shut before locking it. "What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep, figured you knew I was up since you responded to my text earlier."

"Oh, that picture you sent me? I was glad it wasn't another video because I don't think I could handle another video baby…" Roman said.

"I hope you mean that in a good way."

"Very good way…" Roman said as I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning against.

"Why don't you go put the bags in the room and I'll begin breakfast?" I asked as I took a few steps closer, I felt him wrap his arms around me with his hands resting on the arch of my back.

"Sounds wonderful, but can't I just have you for breakfast?" He moaned out as he gave me a kiss.

"You need real food, something to energize you then you can have all the dessert you want…"

"Play it your way baby…" He said as he gave me another kiss before he grabbed his bags, I stepped aside letting him walk past to go put his belongings up. I went into the kitchen beginning to think of what to make, maybe French toast. I looked at the different places I would need to reach knowing I can use this to my advantage to further tease him. I heard him walking down the hall by his loud footsteps, let the games begin. When the footsteps got close enough, I bent over to look into one of the cupboards that was in front of my legs and below the counter. I felt my robe sliding up enough to just expose some of my butt cheeks knowing that barely or none of my underwear really was exposed. I began to shift my weight between my legs causing my ass to shake just a tad. Hearing a soft moan come from behind me before I felt his soft hands slightly press against the skin of my ass that was exposed as I smirked as I finally grabbed the pan standing up to my full height.

"I said no dessert until after breakfast." I said as I looked back at him with a somewhat seductive evil grin as he moved his hands from my behind letting the robe to fall back over to cover me up. I walked over to one of the longer cabinets toward the end of the kitchen as I opened it slightly leaning over letting the top part of my robe fall open slightly and letting my cleavage be exposed along with very little of the top that I was wearing. I then moved to grab the sugar from of the top cabinets as I stood up on my tip toes reaching over my head causing the robe to slide up exposing more of my thong, mostly the ruffles of the boy short hearing more moans escape with each new seductively teasing position.

"I'm just more curious what you are wearing under that robe…" Roman growled out as I glanced over to him as he sat on the counter beside the stove seeing him rub his hand over the crotch of his pants. An obvious bulge as I knew he was trying relieve some of the tension I was causing him.

"You will have to wait to find out." I said smirking as I leaned over giving him a kiss as I flipped the one piece of French toast I had in the pan.

"Gah, I don't know if I can wait until dessert…that robe is hiding too much and with all that teasing you have been doing…" Roman groaned as I saw him grabbing at his crotch again.

"I feel like I should spray you with cold water right now." I said with a chuckle as he smirked, I felt his hand gently grip my chin turning my face to face him only for his lips to meet mine almost instantly. It was a soft sensual but rough kiss getting both of us to moan. "I need something to release a little bit of this built up tension." Roman said softly.

"You can eat to help get that aggression out." I said as I turned the stove off as I put the last piece of French toast on the plate and Roman slid off the counter. Roman picked up the two plates taking them out to the table as I grabbed the bundle of silverware, I thought to myself one last thing to do in order to win this teasing game. I walked out to the table, Roman was already sitting down in his chair as I dropped one of the forks. "Oh darn…" I said as I put rest of the silverware on the table as I turned enough to try to make it less obvious but yet enough so when I bend over my ass was in nothing but view of him, which I successfully did.

"You win!" Roman said as he let out another groan, I stood up and looked back at him with a smile.

"I told you, I know exactly what works on you baby…" I said with an evil smile as I headed back into the kitchen grabbing a new fork as I headed back out to the dining room table sliding into my chair. I just hoped that I didn't stick to the wooden chair. Roman dived into the breakfast, he ate it at a record time and I think it was other things causing him to do so. I tried to eat as fast as I could but it was hard to keep up with him. I set my fork down on the almost empty plate and I was stuffed. I stood up after peeling my skin off the wooden chair reaching for my plate when I felt Roman grip at my wrist pulling it away from the plate and he placed it on his shoulder.

"Dishes can wait, you have other plans right about now." He said as he pulled me closer to his frame brushing up against his bulge that was clear in his pants. I let out a soft moan feeling it brushing up against my body, my other hand joining the one he put on his body.

"What plans do you have in mind?" I asked trying to play dumb as I twirled my finger in his shirt. I bit at my bottom lip as I glanced between him and the finger on his chest.

"Hmm…" He said as I felt him kiss at my forehead as his hands slid from their grip on my waist to rub down to my ass giving it a slight squeeze. "It involves this robe and whatever is underneath coming off…" He said in a low growl as I let out a moan, "May I carry you to the room?" He asked softly before he gave my lips a kiss, his forehead pressing against mine causing me to stare right into his silver type eyes. I bit at my lip thinking about it as Roman didn't wait for me to answer before he picked me up. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands gripped at my bare thighs helping hold me up. My hands wrapped tightly around him gripping at the back of his shirt as my face dug into the curve of his neck trying to relax and trust him. He walked us to the bedroom feeling him pressing gentle kisses to my exposed neck. Roman set me down to sit on the edge of the bed, he smiled as he leaned in giving me a kiss. "I am so proud of you baby…I love you, you know that right?" He said as he gave me another kiss.

"I love you too baby…" I said with a smile as I felt his hands playing with the knot I tied in the rope of the robe. "That can wait, your shirt…" I said as I stopped him the best I could as Roman smirked.

"You trying to demand me around?"

"Yes." I said sternly with a smile as Roman couldn't help but to chuckle as he pulled his shirt over his head tossing it aside. I bit at my bottom lip as he pressed his lips against mine leading me to lay back against the bed. Roman climbed onto the bed straddling at my hips and his hands were back at tugging that knot undone, which he finally got to come undone for him. I felt my cheeks turning bright red from embarrassment, I covered half of my face with my hand as Roman opened the robe exposing the thong and silk bra thing I had gotten. Roman let out a deep throated moan, Roman ran a hand through his long locks as he stared down at me with lust hunger in his eyes.

"Fuck…Meg….you…I can't say you can't wear this…but shit…" Roman said as it seemed like he was lost for words, but for some odd reason I began to get more uncomfortable in the outfit with the robe being open exposing my unflattering body. I found my strength pushing him off me pulling my robe shut as I sat up and Roman fell to sit beside me confused. "What's wrong?" Roman asked.

"I can't do this…" I said getting up going into the bathroom shutting the door behind me as I tried to give myself a pep talk when I heard a knock at the door.

"Beautiful, what's wrong? Talk to me…" Roman said through the door as I looked at myself in the mirror, I let out a sigh as I tied the rope into a knot to hold the robe shut. I slowly and sheepishly walked over opening the door, even more embarrassed now. Roman reached out grasping my hand tugging me out of the bathroom leading me back to the bed where he leaned back against the edge of the bed and he pulled me to stand in front of him. "What's going on baby?" Roman asked as he pushed his fingers through my hair as I shrugged. "I don't know either…" Roman said as we both chuckled.

"I…I just got uncomfortable…being exposed like that…" I said honestly as Roman smirked and chuckled. "It's not funny." I said as I softly swatted at his chest.

"It's not but baby, you weren't uncomfortable sending me those videos…you have been wearing far less than that in front of me before baby and to me, you are sexy. I want to see what is underneath again, and again…and again…actually, if I could have a say you would be wearing that every minute of every day because damn girl…" Roman said. I blushed as his hands rubbed at my sides, he always seemed to know what to say as I nodded. "What do you say?" He asked as he gave me a soft kiss.

"Let's do it baby…but, this comes off when I'm ready and comfortable." I said as Roman nodded.

"Deal." He said as I smiled as I straddled his lap as he captured my lips in a kiss that deepened, his hands gripping at my hips that were rocking against his getting us both to moan into the others lips. Roman's fingers dug at my hips as he slowly picked me up as he stood up. My legs held as tight as they could at his hips as my fingers clawed at his chest. Roman carried me up the bed where he laid me back down. Roman broke the kiss, his lips pressing against my jaw leading a trail of kisses to my neck where he continued leaving a mark getting me to let out soft moans. Roman kissed over the skin that was exposed from the robe, down to the valley of my breasts before he stopped where the robe was covering my body. Roman looked up at me before he slid further down my body getting me to bite at my bottom lip. Then I felt his hands resting on my thighs right above my knees before his hands slid up my legs under the robe and then his hands roamed to my inner thigh. "Fuck…I'm so happy you got another thong…" He moaned as his hands continued to rub my inner thighs as he moved so he could spread my legs. "I bet you are happy that you get a real dick now besides that fake one you have been using…" Roman moaned as I felt his fingers pushing the tiny fabric of the thong aside to feel his fingers pressing against my clit, my whole body shivering and reacting to his touch. "You like me touching you don't you? It's better than anything, huh?" He asked as I nodded. His fingers began to rub against my clit setting a pace, my hips rocking against his fingers as I arched my back off the bed.

"R-Roman…" I moaned as he smirked. He pulled his fingers from my clit watching as he wrapped his lips around the fingers sucking them clean. Roman then used his hands to grip the sides of the thong tugging them down my legs without my assistance tossing the fabric over his shoulder. My hands moving to the knot that was tied in the robe when Roman eagerly stopped me.

"Let me…" Roman groaned as he quickly maneuvered to untie the knot in a timely manner getting the robe to fall open. "Fuck…" He groaned as he stared down at my body that was now being exposed to him. Roman's hands slid under the fabric of the robe sliding it off my shoulders and slowly pulling the robe completely off. Allowing me to remain in the bra that was the only thing left underneath. Roman pressed his lips against mine as his hands roamed over the curves of my body. Roman then began pressing his lips against my skin beginning to kiss down to the valley of my breasts. I sat up to rest back against my elbows as Roman reached around expertly unsnapping the clasps of my bra and he tugged the fabric from my body tossing it aside hearing him let out another moan. He dived back down where he left off pressing more kisses against my skin as his one hand began to caress and knead at my breast. Roman began to flick his tongue over the pink sensitive bud of the other breast causing it to harden due to the sensation before Roman's lips wrapped around the harden nipple.

"MMM…Roman…" I moaned out as I arched my back off the bed as my hand ran shortly through my hair as the other hand gripped a handful of Roman's locks. Roman looked up at me momentarily seeing the pleasure and lust in his eyes. He slid the pink nub out of his mouth before he replaced his mouth with his fingers gently brushing over the nipple or twirling over it before he kissed his way to the other breast repeating the actions getting just as much reactions from me. Roman then began to kiss down my stomach to re-position himself back between my legs as I bit at my bottom lip staring down at Roman watching him in anticipation. Roman dipped down between my legs pushing my two legs apart with his hands pressing against my inner thigh. I soon felt the soft wet sensation of Roman's tongue sliding against my clit causing me to shiver throughout my body. My back arched off the bed as my fingers dug into the sheets below me when his tongue lapped over my clit again getting a similar reaction out of me. Roman's one arm moved resting against my waist trying to hold me still and down as I tried to buck my hips to kind of ride against the tongue that was teasing against my clit. I soon felt fingers back at pressing against my clit but it dipped down to the entrance to my pussy, a finger pushing into me. "SHIT!" I cried out in pleasure as I sat up the best I could. Roman moaned into my clit as he continued lapping his tongue against my clit as his finger completely pulled out before roughly slamming back into me. Roman picked up a pace that both his finger and his tongue kept before soon I felt him shove a second finger to pump in and out of me. "Oh god…uh…R-R-Roman…please…" I moaned as Roman moaned into my clit as he wasn't letting up, "Jesus…Roman…You're…you're going to make…me cum…" I moaned as I bit at my lip. Roman moaned against my clit as he still continued teasing me, but this time he sped up the pace of his tongue and fingers, "Uh…SHIT! Roman…oh god…" I was crying out in pleasure as Roman moaned against my clit before I felt his tongue finally stop but his fingers continued its torture, pumping roughly and fast in and out of me, Roman made sure with each thrust of his fingers they found my g-spot.

"Cum baby…I feel your muscles tightening around my fingers…don't hold back…I need to feel you cum…" He moaned as Roman pumped his fingers harder into me as my fingers gripped at the sheets as my eyes clenched shut. "That's it baby…" Roman lowly groaned out.

"ROMAN!" I cried out as I came undone as Roman let out a moan. Roman's fingers slowed its pace as I was coming down from my high. Roman slid his two fingers out of me and they instantly went into his mouth, knowing they were being instantly cleaned of my juices. Roman climbed off the bed, undoing his pants in the process and all I could do was watch his every move as I was trying to catch my breath. Roman pushed the fabric of his pants and boxers over his hips causing them to fall to his ankles, which was easy for him to step out of them as he stepped the step to the nightstand. Roman pulled out the drawer hearing him let out a chuckle as I wasn't sure what he was chuckling at.

"First off, thanks for restocking our condom supply and secondly…" Roman stated as he pulled out my toy getting me to be embarrassed yet again, "This will never be used when I'm here…but I figured it could be kept for when we use skype and facetime because this could come in good use…those videos, fuck…" Roman said as I saw his eyes rolling in the back of his head of sorts. "I need to fuck you so bad…" Roman said as he put the toy back into the drawer and grabbed a condom that was quickly out of its wrapper and put on within a matter of seconds it had seemed before Roman was back on the bed and on top of me giving me intense kisses. "Shit Meg…please…will you ride…me?" Roman asked between kisses as I looked up at him.

"On one condition." I said softly.

"What's that?" He asked.

"If you tell me when and if it ever gets too much for you." I said as he smiled and nodded.

"I promise, if it gets too much I will overpower you and fuck you just like this…" He moaned out as he grinded his hips against mine feeling his hard cock brushing against my clit getting me to moan. I nodded as he rolled off me as he got into a comfortable position as I rolled on top of Roman. My hands slid to rest on top of Roman's chest. I felt Roman's hand between my legs helping position his cock with my pussy. He helped guide me down feeling his cock slide into me. His and mine moans were almost in unison as I was sliding down onto his cock, his fingers digging into my hips as he gripped at me hips. I stayed there, him fully slid getting me accustomed to his size before I slid up then slid back down starting up a slow pace of bouncing on his cock. "Uh…fuck Meg…just like that…" Roman moaned as my head had fallen back as I began to grind my hips against his moaning out.

"Uh…oh god…" I moaned as I rolled my head forward staring down at him as he was staring back up at me.

"Fuck…this is so sexy Meg…Jesus…" He groaned as his head fell back against the pillow as I moaned. I felt his hips bucking up against my hips.

"Ugh…oh god Roman…" I moaned as I began trying to bounce my hips against his more rapidly as I was slowly losing my breath again. "Uh…yeah…right there…R-Roman…you like this?" I asked as I bit at my bottom lip as he moaned and nodded. Roman's hands roaming up my curves kneading at my breasts, I threw my head back enjoying the sensation. Roman's hips bucking up against mine roughly as my fingers scratched at his chest enjoying the sensation of him thrusting up against me. "Roman…god…that…fuck…"

"You like that? Fuck…." He said as he continued doing that, just bucking his hips up against mine as I groaned when Roman finally flipped me over to my back where he picked up the pace thrusting his cock into me. "Fuck Meg…I need…I need my release…" Roman groaned as he pounded his cock into me getting me to let out moan and gasps from each thrust.

"Uh…Roman…shit…" I moaned as my eyes were clenching shut from pleasure as my teeth were sinking hard into my bottom lip.

"Shit Meg…so…so fucking hot…get on all fours…" Roman demanded as he slid out. I quickly moved to my knees feeling him instantly push his cock back into me picking right back up with pounding his cock back into me. My fingers gripping tightly at the sheets as my teeth bit at my bottom lip, I looked over my shoulder at Roman who was grunting as he was working his hips to thrust his cock in and out of me.

"Uh…oh…oh god…R-R-Roman…yes…" I moaned as I ran a hand through my hair, "R-Roman…I'm…I'm going to cum…please…please make me cum…" I groaned as I locked eyes with him hearing him let out a groan as his fingers gripped tighter on my hips.

"S-Shit…Meg…cum…cum all over my dick…" Roman groaned as my fingers tightened its grip on the sheets if that was possible.

"Uh…oh god…ROMAN!" I cried out in my orgasm. I tried not to collapse but Roman's grip on my hips helped hold me up as Roman continued pounding his cock into me hearing him let out a groan.

"MEG!" He growled out when he slammed his cock into me one more time knowing he had finally cum. We were both somewhat stuck in the position trying to capture our breaths when Roman slowly slid out of me getting me to collapse onto the bed as he leaned down kissing me softly. He slid off the bed to dispose of the used condom before returning. Roman climbed into the bed sliding up next to me where his arms wrapped around me pulling me closer to his sweat covered body. I smiled as I cuddled up next to him. I rested my head against the curve of his neck. "I love you." Roman whispered as he kissed at the top of my head.

"I love you too." I said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

Roman continued cuddling with me, his fingers playing with the tips of my hair as we were both exhausted and I was beyond happy right about now.

"So beautiful…where did you get that little sexy outfit?" He asked as I smirked and chuckle.

"A sex shop."

"What?" He asked with a chuckle as I glanced up to him as I rolled over to rest my chin on his chest to stare up at him.

"Well, I was just going to have Courtneh send me the toy I had at my old apartment because you had me so worked up. But I didn't want to bother her and make her think I'm weird for wanting just that so I wanted to go buy another one. So while I went in there I noticed they had more than just toys unlike the last one I had went to and tried them on and just liked them. I figured they would work to my advantage." I said with a shrug.

"Yes they did…" Roman said with a chuckle as he broke the distance giving me a kiss. "I'm hungry again." Roman said.

"I told you that you needed that breakfast before dessert…your turn to do lunch…" I said as he smiled.

"Okay, okay…do you want to go to the gym today?" Roman asked as I nodded.

"I need more exercise…." I said as he smirked and gave me another kiss.

"I can give you more exercise because let me tell you, I now have this fantasy to fuck you on the kitchen counter and bent over the sink in the bathroom…" Roman said.

"We have time baby, but first we need to eat." I said as I sat up and slid out of the bed retrieving the robe putting it on tying it. Roman slid out of the bed pulling on his boxers again as he followed me out of the room and to the kitchen. I jumped onto the counter crossing my legs as I watched Roman looking through the cupboards and the fridge. I watched him gathering ingredients beginning to be curious as to what he was about to cook for us. I watched him cook whatever it was before he dished it out onto two plates, he turned around and stepped in front of me.

"Lunch is served." Roman said before he leaned in giving me a soft kiss feeling his hands gripping at my hips feeling him picking me off the counter and setting me down on my feet. Roman handed me one of the two plates as he grabbed the other one following me to the table as I slid into one of the chairs.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as I poked at it.

"It's my mom's special recipe, it's a Samoan dish and I am sure you will love it." Roman said as I nodded as I took a bite out of it slowly eating it. "So?" Roman asked.

"Really good…do your parents know we are back together?" I asked curiously as Roman nodded as he took a bite.

"Yeah, I was talking to my mom recently and I was talking to her about how you are back here and our conversation the other night…she is ready for grandkids, you have no idea how long she has been asking me for grandkids." Roman said as I chuckled.

"Well she can wait a little longer because I am not ready to pop any kids out right now." I said as I took another bite as Roman smiled.

"I'm ready but our relationship isn't there yet…" Roman said as it kind of surprised me that he was so ready for kids and was happy that he knew our relationship wasn't there. I just hoped that he would wait until I was ready for kids and that he put a ring on it. "Whenever it will happen, the kid would be loved by many…" Roman said as I nodded, "Especially by Dean and Seth, I'm not sure how Dean would be around kids though…"

"I don't know if I would trust my kid with him…not trying to sound mean about it, but has Dean ever watched a kid?" I asked as Roman laughed as I let out a chuckle as well.

"I'm sure he will be fine when he is around the kid enough…but speaking of those two fools, they were mad we weren't inviting them to the gym so we may have to start inviting them and having gym play dates." Roman said as I laughed and nodded.

"I would like that greatly." I said as Roman smirked.

"It'll start tomorrow though because I just want it to be sexy and me day." Roman said as I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not that sexy but I'll take it." I said with a smirk and a shrug as we finished our meal heading back to the room where we put on some clothes, this time it was work-out clothes for the gym. Roman led me out to the car where he drove us to the gym, I got onto one of the cardio machines as he went straight to the weights. I wasn't sure why he spent so much time on the weights but I needed to lose weight and cardio was what I needed to do for sure. I finished my hour workout on the treadmill before I headed into the weight machine area finding Roman just getting to the squat machine.

"Hey sexy, you ready to pump some iron finally?" He asked as I nodded as he nodded to the squat machine where I got into position feeling him stepping behind me with his hands gripping at my hips to help me in doing the squats. Our bodies were pressing against each other and as much as it shouldn't have been sexual it felt like it, why was it every time we did the squat machine together like this it felt like this? When I had finished the last squat, Roman's hands wrapped around my waist pulling me back against his sweaty embrace brushing against the bulge that was formed in his basketball shorts. "I need to stop helping you in the squats baby…" Roman whispered as he kissed at my neck as I chuckled. "I'll be back baby, I'm going to the bathroom if you want to do the dumbbells or something." Roman said as I nodded as I headed over to the dumbbells claiming a seat on one of the benches that weren't being used after I had grabbed two dumbbells at a particular weight that I could lift. I set the dumbbells down beside me on the bench after the first rep as I looked over towards the bathroom wondering what had taken Roman so long. Finally noticing him standing beside one of the bicycle cardio machines, his arms resting on the monitor as he was talking to the girl on the bicycle. The girl wasn't no fit girl, it was a girl that was bigger than what I was or she may have been the same size as what I was. Did she stop him or did he stop? What were they talking about? How long was he there? To say jealousy wasn't spiking up in me would be a lie but I tried to calm down, it had to be an innocent conversation until I heard him let out a laugh, what were they laughing at? I let out a puff as I took out my jealousy and aggression in my doing my next rep on the dumbbells trying to ignore it. I finished that rep before I stood up putting up those dumbbells before I went on doing rest of my weight training trying to ignore Roman for now as I tried to blow this over and try to act like I didn't see anything because it was just nothing. I finished up my weight training before I headed out of the gym for some air as I put my hands above my head when Roman came out. I turned to look at him and he had a questionable expression on his face. "You okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah…I'm ready to go…" I said.

"Me too…I need a shower, I worked up a good sweat today." Roman said as I nodded as we headed to the car where we climbed in, I looked out the window at Florida as it passed by us. I pulled out my phone opening the texts that I had exchanged with Seth and none of them were recent unfortunately as I began typing.

"'Hey Seth, while on the road, has Roman been flirting with anyone?'" I asked out of curiosity as I glanced to Roman as I looked back to my phone. I hated not trusting Roman, I loved him and I didn't know what was said between him and the girl but I wasn't sure of myself, I wasn't confident. Why was I reading too much into this? He was just talking to another girl? He talked to girls at his work all the time and I didn't get jealous over that and he was talking to a girl at the gym.

"'No, what happened?'" Seth asked curiously as I wrote out what I saw as Seth told me to relax and how it was just nothing, Seth is always right and knew he was probably right about this one too. We got home where we both wanted to take a shower to get all of this sweat off of our bodies, I looked in the mirror slightly seeing Roman's reflection behind me testing the water for its temperature before he turned the shower head on as I pulled the shirt over my head dropping it to the floor as Roman turned around seeing him smile as he followed suit for removing his shirt as we both stripped out of rest of the clothes.

"Come on beautiful, time to clean you up…" Roman whispered as he kissed at my neck as his arms snaked around my waist pulling me back against his naked embrace feeling myself let out a soft moan.

"Alright." I said letting out sigh as he led me over to the shower as he held my hand helping into the shower. He stepped in behind me as he joined me under the shower water that was dropping down onto our bodies and the drops rolling over our bodies. Roman's arms wrapped around my waist again pulling me back against his embrace again as he kissed at my neck.

"You okay? You keep kind of distant since the gym…." Roman asked as his hands rubbed at my stomach.

"Yeah…just thinking is all…"

"Anything you want to talk about? We are in this together baby." Roman said as I smirked, I wish it was that easy as I let out a sigh.

"Roman, do you really love me?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder at him as he looked at me questionably.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I love you Meg, where is this coming from?" He asked.

"Nowhere…just thinking about us…I mean, there are plenty of girls out there that just wish to be as lucky as I am in having you…I don't get how you are so confident in me being yours." I said shrugging as I felt him kiss at my shoulder blade.

"I'm confident enough for both of us beautiful. I love you baby, you are the one trust me…" Roman said as he kissed at my shoulder blade again as I nodded hoping he was right as he helped me rub the body wash over my body before he helped with my hair before I turned to face him.

"You're turn." I said as he smirked.

"Don't think you want to help baby, it may lead to things…" Roman said as I smirked.

"Haven't you had enough for the day baby? You had your dessert then you had your issue at the gym…" I said as I smiled as he chuckled.

"I'm sorry baby, I can't help it…that is what you do to me…" He said as he grasped my hands moving to put them beside us and our fingers interlacing together, he tugged at my hands pulling me closer to him.

"But baby….I can't…not now?" I asked as he nodded as he leaned forward pressing his lips against mine giving me a passionate kiss, his hand wrapping around my head holding me there until the kiss broke trying to catch my breath as I stared into his eyes.

"I love you beautiful…I'll be right out if you want to go get into your pajamas and wait for me on the couch for cuddle time." Roman said as I nodded giving him another kiss before I stepped out pulling a towel around my body as I headed into the closet drying myself off as much as I could. I slid on a new pair of pajamas and pulled my hair up into the towel in hopes to let it help my hair dry faster than without the towel. I grabbed a throw blanket taking it with me as I headed out to the living room with the blanket wrapped around me as Roman soon came out in his pajama pants and slid onto the couch beside me. "Any room left in that blanket?" He asked as I smiled as I scooted closer to him letting the blanket be spread over him and I. Roman's arm wrapped around my body holding me closer to him as we watched television together until late into the evening before I felt myself yawning more and more.

"I think it is past my bedtime." I said as Roman chuckled.

"Mine too, I think tomorrow we will have another date night." Roman said as I smirked.

"I would love that." I said as Roman gave me a kiss as I stood up pulling the blanket with me as I folded it. I headed down the hall to the bedroom where I put it back where it was then I put my used towel into the hamper going to join Roman in the bed. I slid under the covers feeling Roman's hand gripping at my waist pulling me closer to him and I cuddled up against him as his arm slid around me making me feel even more relaxed, comfortable, and safe being wrapped and cuddled in his embrace. "Were you serious about date night tomorrow?" I asked as I stared aimlessly at the wall across from us.

"Yes beautiful…why would I joke about that?" Roman asked as I felt him kiss at my head as I shrugged.

"I was just curious…" I said as I felt him kiss at my head again.

"I love you baby, good night." He said as I smiled as I kissed at a spot on his bare chest.

"I love you too." I said before I shut my eyes taking in a deep breath before I shut my eyes to fall asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I slept peacefully until I woke up to the sensation of something pressing against my lips, my eyes fluttering open after the sensation left seeing Roman looking back at me with a smile.

"I thought that would wake you, good morning beautiful….I made you breakfast." He said as he had brought me breakfast in bed and it was pancakes, eggs and fruit, the tray had a flower and a cup of juice on it as well.

"Awe, Roman….what is the special occasion? Or, more like, what did you do this time?" I asked as I looked at him questionably curious as to why he was being so sweet and brought me breakfast in bed.

"Nothing, I just wanted to…" Roman said with a shrug as I scooted up the bed to a sitting position as he set the tray to rest over my lap as he moved to sit beside me.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked as I took a sip at the juice since I was thirsty more than anything.

"Yeah, after I get another morning kiss." He said as I smirked as I met him half way for a kiss.

"There you go, now go get your food." I said as he smiled and chuckled as he left only to return with a plate of food to join me. "Thanks, is this how our date night is going to start?" I asked as he smiled.

"Absolutely, you okay if we skip the gym today?" He asked as he sat on the bed beside me with his plate of food resting on his lap.

"I guess, I'll make up for it on another day…" I said as I took a bite of the food he had made for us to eat for breakfast.

"It's okay to have a skip splurge day…today can be that day…" He said as he ate a bite too as I nodded because I knew he was right.

"So that mean you have things planned already and were hoping I would say yes?" I asked with a smile as I cut another piece off of the pancakes.

"Maybe…" Roman said as he stuffed some of the eggs into his mouth as I chuckled as I rolled my eyes.

"So Mr. Reigns, could you enlighten me on what we are doing so I can pick out what is the proper thing to wear for the day?"

"You don't have to worry about that princess, I have took it upon myself for picking out the perfect outfit for you and it's in the bathroom because I am presuming you would want to shower like you do every morning." Roman said as I chuckled.

"Am I that predictable?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Slightly but you do surprise me sometimes…you certainly did surprise me with those videos so you are both predictable but a bundle of surprises at the same time." Roman said.

"Which part do you like more?" I asked curiously.

"I like each part equally, I love you for who you are…rather it be surprising me or being predictable…" Roman said truthfully as I saw him pick more of his food up onto the fork. I softly smacked him playfully as he chuckled a little with the food in his mouth, "What was that for?"

"For trying to be smooth, seriously Roman, there has to be one of them you hate…."

"I guess the predictable is one I hate most about you though…but it's not a bad thing though, makes it easier for me on many levels." Roman said as he shrugged, "Nor do I know how you can change being predictable so don't even think about changing that too beautiful." Roman said with a little bit of sass as he looked over at me, I smiled as I then took a bite of my food as Roman leaned over kissing at my cheek.

"You know, I wish you were predictable because I think I can certainly get used to this whole breakfast in bed thing every morning…" I said with another chuckle.

"Only on special occasions so it won't be as predictable." Roman said as I took my last bite still seeing a little bit left on my plate, I moved the plate to the nightstand so I could get up and picked my plate back up from the nightstand. "You done?" Roman asked.

"I'm full, unless you want what I couldn't eat…" I said as he shook his head no, I headed out to the kitchen throwing away rest of the food before I cleaned off the dish before putting it in the dishwasher to get washed completely. I turned around heading back to the room right as Roman was heading out, I stepped back some to let him slide out of the room.

"Go shower up baby, I'll be right there…" Roman said as he leaned in giving my forehead a kiss as I smirked. I headed into the bathroom starting the water getting it to the perfect temperature before turning the shower head on and by the time I turned around from doing that Roman had stepped into the tinier room with me. Roman and I were both looking at each other as we both slowly undressed, it was somewhat hot seeing him watching me as I removed each article of clothing. But also it was kind of weird with that stare he had down. I kicked the pile of clothes that had formed around my feet to the side, I looked up from the ground only to see Roman had moved closer and his hands were now gripping at my hips. "Come on baby, time to shower." He whispered as I nodded, his lips gently pressed against mine but in a passionate way getting me to try to hold back a moan. Roman broke the kiss as he led me to the shower. He held my hand in a helpful manner as I stepped into the bathtub before he stepped in to stand behind me. Roman's muscular arms sliding around my waist pulling me back to be pressed against his hard frame as the drops of water were splashing and dropping onto us and then roll down our bodies.

"When do we have to leave?" I asked as I bit at my bottom lip as I looked over my shoulder and up at him as he smirked as he leaned in giving my lips the best kiss he could given the position we were in.

"Soon." He said as I nodded as I reached for the shampoo and began the whole washing process as Roman had started doing the same as he reached around me turning the water off. "We'll be coming home between activities so there will be outfit changes." He said as he pulled the shower curtain back.

"Outfit changes? What do you have planned for the day?" I asked more seriously and curious as to what he really did have up his sleeve as Roman chuckled as he grabbed the one towel off the towel rack as he wrapped the towel around me. Roman let me tie the towel shut above the chest as he grabbed the other towel doing the same around his waist.

"You'll see but just trust me, okay?" He asked as I wasn't sure, I hated surprises but hopefully this date day is better than last weeks. Roman climbed out first before he extended his hand helping me out of the bathtub again as we both did what we usually do as to drying ourselves off before pulling on the clothes. Roman chose a pair of shorts with short sleeved shirt for me which I didn't mind the shirt but wasn't comfortable with this whole shorts thing but he chose it and didn't want to get into this whole fight with him about it right now. "You okay?" Roman asked as I felt him wrap his arms around me as I was still fidgeting with the button and zipper of my shorts.

"Have I ever said how much I hate shorts?" I asked as he chuckled as he nudged my hands away doing it for me.

"Why do you hate them?"

"Because I can't rock it…look at my fat knees…and chunky thighs, must I wear this?" I asked as I turned around to look at him face to face as Roman let out a sigh as he reached out pushing a strand of my hair back from my face.

"No, go get into your jeans…" He said as I smiled as I gave him a kiss.

"Thank you." I said as I ran into the closet quickly changing into my jeans as Roman stood at the door way watching.

"Better?" He asked as I smiled and nodded.

"Much." I said as I walked closer to him giving him a big hug as his arms were still tight around my waist.

"You know, it really hurt knowing you didn't trust me or like the outfit I chose." Roman said as I bit at my bottom lip as I rested my hands on his chest.

"I'm sorry baby…just I have my moments where I am not as confident…I'm trying…nothing against you baby…" I said feeling guilty as Roman rested his forehead against mine.

"I know baby…I'm trying to work with you but its hard…"

"Hard on you?" I asked in an offensive way.

"It's hard to see you struggle with your confidence…seeing you in such sexy and beautiful clothing that I find so hot on you and you aren't comfortable or confident in it…" Roman said as I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"But my confidence and what I'm comfortable in shouldn't affect you Roman…I'm confident and comfortable enough in this relationship and that should be the only thing that should affect you…if you love me for me like you say you do, you should find me sexy beautiful or whatever choice word you have in whatever I wear…" I said as I broke from his grip storming out of the closet and didn't know where else to go besides to go sit on the edge of the bed facing the window on my side of the bed with my arms crossed over my chest. I heard Roman let out a sigh behind me as I pulled my feet up to rest on the bed frame as Roman walked around the bed and sat down beside me and I scooted away from him a little.

"Look…I didn't mean it like that baby…I'm trying to be supportive and understand that you aren't comfortable and confident wearing certain things, but why were you so confident and comfortable wearing that skirt not even last week but yet this week you are terrified to wear shorts?" Roman asked as I shrugged.

"I can't explain it Roman, I understand it doesn't make sense that it comes and goes but I just can't explain it Roman…with the skirt, I just wanted to feel sexy for you, I'm not always comfortable in them and not always comfortable in all that I wear…" I said as I felt him push strands of hair behind my ear.

"You know you never have to feel like you have to feel or look sexy for me because regardless I think you are sexy in whatever you wear…rather it be jeans and a t-shirt, or nothing at all…" Roman said as I felt him slide closer to me with his hand resting on my thigh feeling him gently rubbing it, "Do you forgive me? I'll try to be better understanding…I just really hoped to see you in those shorts today…" Roman said as he gently nudged his head against mine in what he tried to be a romantic type way.

"You just can't get past those shorts can you Roman? We are trying to have a serious conversation…" I said with a chuckle.

"That is what started this whole thing." Roman said as I heard him chuckle getting me to chuckle.

"Fine, I'll get back into the shorts." I said with a smile.

"That is all I need to get what I want? Get you to upset at me then soothe it over?" Roman asked as he wrapped his arms around me kissing at my cheek.

"It won't work all the time Roman." I said with a smile.

"Well I won't want this to happen again, I hate when you are mad at me…come on beautiful, we don't want to be late." Roman said as I nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I got up going to change once again but this time back into the shorts and began to tug at the ends of the shorts trying to get the lengths of the shorts be a little longer. Roman reached out grabbing my hand pulling me towards him.

"Come on, quit adjusting your shorts they're fine." Roman said as I let out a sigh. He tugged me out of the closet as I reached grabbing my purse and then Roman led me out of the house. I stood behind Roman as he was locking up the house behind us. Roman then grabbed my hand leading me to the car where he opened the passenger door for me. I slid into the car watching him walking around the front of the car seeing him twirl his keys on his fingers before he climbed into the car with me and started it up.

"May I have any clues what is on the agenda for the day?" I asked as he smirked as he shifted the car into reverse pulling out of the driveway.

"No, sorry….it's a day full of surprises." Roman said as he shifted the car into drive before he began to drive along the paved road. Not knowing exactly where he was taking us much less have I figured out everything around here so I had no clue as to where we were going. Roman's hand reached over grasping my hand as he held onto it in my lap as he drove with his other hand when I saw signs for the zoo.

"You're taking me to the zoo?" I asked curiously as I looked over to him as he smiled.

"Yes, figured you might love going to the zoo. But kind of paid a little more to get the VIP treatment so we get to feed giraffes, hold a baby panda and may even be able to feed it a bottle, and feed penguins and other things." Roman said which made me even more excited but tried to hide it. For some odd reason I loved animals and the sound of holding a baby panda and maybe even feeding it a bottle had my heart melting.

"You know, I may want to bring that baby panda home with us." I said truthfully as he smiled as he pulled up paying the minimum fee for the parking before pulling forward to park.

"I can just imagine that, a panda living in our house…that is all we need, I just got two animals out of my house I don't need another one." Roman asked.

"What two animals? Something you not telling me?" I asked curiously.

"Seth and Dean, still trying to fight those two hounds away now that I have the beauty living in my house."

"You aren't doing that good of a job if you are letting Seth come over and kidnap you and hang out and such." I said with a chuckle.

"Especially now that they want to go to the gym with us which will make it harder to wean those guys off of you." Roman said.

"I doubt you will have to fight them off, they are pretty loyal as to not fucking you over or messing with me Roman." I said and nor did I think that they would want me either due to how I looked. Even though they always told me that I was Roman's type but I always questioned what Roman sees in me. I doubt that I could be all three of their types and think that one night that started this all thing was a fluke of sorts but here I sat with Roman about to go into a zoo as a part of our date day.

"I'll get the door." Roman said as he turned the car off. I started undoing my seatbelt as he did the same. He pushed his door open as I watched him getting out making his way around the car to pull my door open seeing him stick his hand out to offer me help out of the car. I stood up and stepped aside so Roman could push at the door letting it slam shut before he pushed the lock button on his keychain hearing the car beep and flash its blinkers signaling that it was now locked. His fingers interlaced with mine locking our hands together as he led me towards the zoo where we got in line for will-call. I stood next to Roman watching as he talked with the guest services employee to pick up our passes for the day. She began to explain where and when we needed to be for certain activities which were outlined for us on an itinerary of sorts as Roman nodded. She continued explaining things before she handed us our passes that we slid them around our heads to hang from our necks. Roman thanked the employee before he led us to the entrance where we got our passes scanned to allow us access to the zoo. "It seems like we have a half hour before we are expected at the giraffe exhibit, any animals you want to go see first?" Roman asked as he looked at the itinerary before he glanced over at me.

"Which way to the giraffes? I say just make our way that way and make stops at any animal exhibit along the way." I suggested as Roman nodded.

"Sounds perfect." Roman said as he looked at the post with arrows that pointed different directions with different animals written on each arrow. "Giraffes are this way." Roman said as he pointed in the same direction as that arrow as I nodded. He began to lead the way as our hands continued being interlocked together. We made pit stops at each animal exhibit that we came across as we headed towards the giraffe. We had to stop stopping to stare at the animals due to the time crunch so we had to make note of what animals we had to come back to. Roman was the brave one who was approaching the employees asking if they were so and so and where to find the giraffe feeding place. When we were pointed to the right place, we went to this blocked off section that was a wooden type balcony that was out over the giraffe exhibit making us ever so close to the giraffes as opposed to the public. I was kind of in awe being that close to the animal and they were beyond tall, all I could do was stare up at the face and head of the animal at the top of that long neck.

"How are they going to be eat from our hands if we are way down here?" I asked as I looked to Roman who shrugged as the employee chuckled when she explained they would come to us as she handed us each two treats as I looked to Roman. "You first oh brave one." I said as he smirked as his one hand rested on the arch of my back. He stuck his hand that held the two treats out getting one of the giraffe's attention getting it to walk over to us as I watched it bend its neck to accommodate to eat the treats from Roman's grip with his tongue getting Roman to snap his hand back. "You afraid?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, I just didn't want it eating my hand." He said as he shook his hand then wiped it onto his jeans.

"It's not Jaws Roman, it isn't blood thirsty." I said with a chuckle.

"Shut up, I know that." He said as I still couldn't help but to laugh as I took my turn feeding the animal the treats we were given. I did just what Roman did with wiping my hand along my shorts trying to get the spit off of my hands as the employee directed us to a hand sanitizer station in which we went to washing our hands there. We began going back to view the animals we had missed. We were enjoying viewing the animals before Roman stole us away from the lion exhibit to go to the panda exhibit.

"You are going to have to pull this bear out of my hands." I said.

"Why? Are pandas your favorite animal?" Roman asked.

"Absolutely, the red pandas have nothing on regular pandas." I said honestly and sternly as Roman chuckled.

"Whatever you say sweetie." Roman said. The employee had helped us get set up in these blue gowns of sorts that reminded me much of doctor gear but I guess it was to protect the baby panda The zookeeper came out with the baby panda and seeing its little paws moving to stretch.

"Awe, look at the little guy!" I said in awe of the little animal and doing the grabby hands wanting to hold the little thing as the zookeeper handed me the little panda first. "Roman, look at the little baby…" I said in awe as Roman smiled and stood next to me to look at the animal that was held in my arms.

"Would you like to feed it?" The zookeeper asked as I nodded excitedly. I was handed the bottle feeding it to the panda that tried to hold it with its paws as I held it for him.

"You'll be a great mom." Roman whispered as I looked over at him with a smile. I looked back at the baby panda that was staring up at me smiling, I couldn't help but to smile because the panda was so cute.

"How old is he?" I asked.

"A month roughly." The zookeeper answered which made me love the little thing more.

"I told you that you shouldn't have brought me in here because now I want to take this home with me." I said honestly as I looked to Roman. Roman chuckled as he gently ran his hand over the head of the panda. "You want to hold him?" I asked as Roman nodded. We gently moved the panda to Roman's embrace without disturbing the panda's peaceful nature. I couldn't help to smile because Roman was nothing but smiles, "You'll be a great dad, you already have the cradle hold down." I said as I rested my head against his bicep watching as Roman smiled as he glanced over to me with a smile.

"We'll be great parents and not to a panda." Roman said as I chuckled.

"This panda can be great practice, we have a backyard." I said as Roman rolled his eyes.

"We are not taking him home. Let me give this little guy back before this one tries to hide him in her purse." Roman said with a chuckle as he slid the baby panda over to the zookeepers grip. We thanked them before we headed out the way we had entered exhibit to go back over the few animal exhibits to kill some time before we were allowed to go to the penguin exhibit to feed a few of them some fish amongst other cool things that Roman had planned. "Are you hungry baby?" Roman asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, I can eat." I said as Roman smiled and chuckled. He led me out of the zoo towards the car. "Are we going home?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, we are going out to eat first…" Roman answered. He drove us towards the beach where he parallel parked near the pier and then paying the meter before he gripped my hand leading me towards the pier.

"What's to eat here?" I asked curiously.

"There is a great sushi place." Roman said as I nodded as he led me to walk along the pier, "But first I think we can hit a few rides and play a few games." Roman said with a smirk as I smiled too. We walked around the carnival type things that were on the pier as Roman bought us a few tickets allowing us to be on rides and games. Roman led me to the ferris wheel, "Are you afraid of heights?" Roman asked as he looked up at the height of the wheel before he looked to me.

"Nope, are you?" I asked smiling as I looked to him, he smiled.

"Nope." He said as he led me up through the non-existent line handing the attendant the right amount of tickets for us to ride the ride. We got into the circular cart before getting the attendant to start the wheel to spin around along the tracks. Roman sat ever so close to me with his arm wrapped around me resting on the cart behind me as my hands rested in my lap and I stared down into my lap.

"I had fun today." I said as I glanced over to him and looked back to my lap smiling knowing I was probably blushing.

"Me too, you know we do deserve date days like this…I love spending quality time with you like this other than sitting on the couch watching television…I mean we do go to the gym and I know you still want to continue that but this…this is nice." Roman said as I smiled as I looked over at him.

"I really like spending time with you regardless of what we do Roman…" I said with a smile as I met his eyes, he slowly leaned in pressing his lips against mine for a soft sensual kiss. "So Mr. Reigns, was this a part of your plan to go on this ferris wheel to have that romantic kiss?" I asked smirking.

"Maybe…" He said with a chuckle, "After this we'll go eat then we'll go home to change." Roman said. I nodded as we were able to go around on the wheel a couple more times before we had come to a stop at the bottom of the wheel to be let off the ride. Roman led me to this so called restaurant in which we had reservations for apparently. We were led to a table where we sat across from each other.

"Were you being serious earlier about that whole panda exhibit with me being a great mom? What is up with you and this kid thing?" I asked curiously. I crossed my legs and opened up the menu.

"I don't know, I just think I am in love with the idea of having a kid someday…" He said with a shrug. He didn't even look up at me. I shrugged it off as well and went back to looking over the menu.

"Any other surprises for the day?" I asked.

"A couple more…" He said with a smile as I didn't even want to question because I know he won't tell me what it was. So we went on eating our meal making conversation about the zoo trip. I honestly couldn't get over the panda and I know that I would be talking about that for days or months to come because to me it was beyond amazing. After lunch, Roman had paid the tab for our meals before he led me out of the restaurant and up the wooden pier then down some stairs that spilled us out onto the beach. "Come on, take off your socks and shoes." He said as he nodded to the nearest thing we could sit on. I followed behind him sitting beside him on the cemented thing as we both tugged our socks and shoes off carrying them in hand as our free hands hooked onto one another. Roman led me towards the water. We walked along the water front feeling water come over our feet as the tide rolled in onto the beach. The water was so cold upon my feet but it felt good at the same time. This was romantic just walking along the beach holding hands with Roman with the ocean rolling over our feet. When we got to the next pier, Roman led me to the showering station taking turns using it to wash our feet from the sand that collected on them before we sat down sliding our socks and shoes back on then we went back to the car.

"Where now?" I asked curiously as my hands nervously played together. I glanced over here wondering what else he could have planned to top what we had already done for the day.

"You'll see but we are going to go home first to change." Roman said as he reached over grabbing one of my hands pulling it into his lap. Roman put my hand to rest on his leg when his hand went back to the steering wheel.

"So I guess that our clothes aren't acceptable for what else is planned for the day." I said with a chuckle as Roman smirked.

"You can say that." He said with a chuckle as I couldn't help but to smile, I couldn't help but to love this day and the time Roman put into planning this. I have no idea how he was able to put all of this together in a short time unless if he had it planned for longer than I had known.


	17. Chapter 17

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

Roman pulled the car into the driveway shutting it off as he looked over to me when I looked to him as his hand grabbed mine kissing the back of my hand.

"Come on beautiful." Roman said with a smile. This time he let me get out of the car by myself. I met him on his side of the vehicle where he was waiting for me. Roman slid his hand to rest on the arch of my back as we walked up to the porch watching as Roman unlocked the door pushing it open. I headed into the house behind him. Roman stepped inside then he shut the door behind me locking it up. I made my way to our bedroom and there laying on the bed was a dress. Not just any dress, but a stunning black and white dress that I knew that I didn't own, nor there before we left, much less seen it in my life before. To match the dress there was these black heels, jewelry and a miniature purse that all would match the dress for me to wear. I was just merely confused on whose it was and how it got there.

"R-Roman?" I asked as I looked over my shoulder seeing him just stepping into the room seeing a smile come across the face.

"You like it?" He asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Like it? Whose is it and how did it get here?" I asked curiously as he chuckled.

"It's yours and Seth dropped it off while we were out, I bought it over the weekend and he held onto it for me so when we were out this morning he came over to drop it off." Roman answered as my mouth fell agape as I was kind of shocked. I looked back at the items on the bed as I walked closer running just the fingertips over the dress to feel the fabric.

"It's beautiful Roman…but why?" I asked as I looked back at him as he shrugged.

"Don't need a reason, you like it?" Roman asked as he walked further into the room. I looked at the dress again feeling his arms wrapping around my waist holding me tight to his frame.

"Like it Roman, I love it…" I said as I felt Roman kissing at my neck, I turned around immediately, "Thank you Roman!" I said giving him a big hug excitedly as he was smiling widely.

"I'm going to go take another shower, I feel dirty after the zoo and I can feel that sand still on my feet." Roman said as I had to agree.

"I can go for another shower." I said as he smirked. He grabbed at my arms pulling them from around his neck as he used my hands to lead me towards the bathroom. Roman let go of my hands. I watched him lean into the bath tub area turning the water on seeing his hand under the running water as I began to strip out of the clothes that Roman chose for me this morning. Roman turned the shower head on, then he turned around seeing him smirk as I was just then pulling the bra from my body tossing it to land near my shirt. I continued pushing the last articles of clothing from my body when Roman followed suit. Then I climbed into the shower feeling the water run over my body getting that smell and dirty feeling to wash away. Then Roman stepped into the shower pulling the shower curtain closed after himself. I was feeling his arms wrap around my body holding me tight in his embrace. For once, the contact didn't seem sexual or anything, it was sensual and he didn't try anything which was kind of shocking. I mean yes he didn't try anything this morning while we showered besides that amazing kiss we exchanged. Was I less attractive? Why was I even thinking this? I needed to finish this shower, I went to washing myself again for the second time today as Roman did the same. I finished my part of the shower but I just enjoyed the sensation of the water running over me when Roman reached around me shutting the water off. I looked over my shoulder at him and he smirked.

"Come on sexy, time to dry you off." Roman said. He pulled the curtain open as he reached for fresh towels for him and I to use which we used in our own ways. I headed out to the main room after tying the towel around my body to retrieve a clean pair of undergarments that I pulled onto my clean body. I headed into the main room as Roman was still in the closet getting dressed. I walked up to the bed looking over the dress with a smile, I picked it up off the bed and slid the fabric off the hanger. I slid the dress on. I wrapped my hands around to my back trying to zip it up, "I got it baby." Roman said as I looked over seeing him buttoning at one of his sleeve cuffs. He walked up, I felt him pressing his hand flat on my back between my shoulder blades as I felt him sliding the zipper up its tracks getting the dress to feel tighter around my body the more he zipped. Roman's hand moved off my back when I am sure he finished zipping up the dress completely, "There you go." Roman said as I turned around to look at him. I looked down at the dress that now was on me and I wasn't sure how I felt about it. The dress bottom was cut at a diagonal being shorter on one leg but longer on the other. The longest length just a little bit above my knee making me feel a little more comfortable that it wasn't all too short. "You feel comfortable in it?" Roman asked as I felt him push his fingers through my wet hair. I looked up at him as I smiled and nodded.

"I can deal." I said as I tugged at the short side a little as Roman chuckled.

"You look absolutely sexy baby." Roman stated as I blushed. I was looking down then looking back at him seeing him wearing this dark purple button up dress shirt with a black blazer and jeans to make it kind of more casual. I sat myself on the edge of the bed as I slid on the heels then began to put the jewelry he gave me on as he sat there watching. I stood up getting accustomed to the heels that were newly purchased as I modeled them slightly to see how they looked on my feet as I looked up at him smiling. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded Roman stood up smiling as he stepped in front of me feeling his hands rest onto my hips. "I love you sexy." Roman said before he gave me a kiss. I smiled into the kiss. Roman led me back out of the house holding my hand for support as I was trying to still get used to walking in the heels. Roman drove us to the movie theater, I climbed out of the car staring at the movie theater that we were at a week ago unsure why I was even dressed like this for a movie.

"Why am I wearing a dress for a movie?" I asked curiously.

"It's not for the movie, it's for what is after the movie." He explained which made me really think about what was to take place after the movie? Roman led me up to the movie where he purchased tickets for Avengers again, buying the same snacks and going back to the same seats we had the time before.

"No funny business." I said looking at Roman sternly. Roman chuckled as he leaned over capturing my lips in a kiss.

"I should get it out of my system now." He whispered as he gave me another kiss, this time it was more deep and passionate getting me to moan into the kiss. I felt his hand grip at my bare thigh during the kiss. Roman broke the kiss leaving me out of breath almost wanting more but knew that I shouldn't beg for more because I need to see this movie. Fortunately, this time we made it through the whole movie and I can actually remember ever scene without a disturbance. When the credits started playing, we stood up heading out of the theater amongst other patrons but this time both of us needed to use the bathroom. By the time I had exited the bathroom Roman was already waiting on me as I approached him as he smiled. "Ready to go?" Roman asked as I nodded.

"Off to the next surprise." I said with a smile as he leaned in giving me a kiss. He led me back to the car where he pulled my door open for me as I slid into the car. I saw him hurry over to the driver's side where he climbed into the car with me and started the car. I allowed him to drive to wherever we were to go now, personally I expected it to be another restaurant or something that would need me to wear a dress, which it did. Roman pulled into the parking lot of what seemed to be belonged to a nightclub, I wouldn't know why he would bring us here but I didn't plan the day. Roman walked around opening the door for me. He held his hand out helping me out of the car. He pushed the door shut after I stepped clear of it and Roman pushed the lock button on the keychain and then pushed his keys into his pocket. Roman led me up to the entrance of the nightclub. Bypassing the line that was short but definitely formed well outside the place where the guard willingly let both of us in which was weird for me. "You call ahead or tip well?" I asked curiously and loudly for him to hear me over the music.

"Used to play football with him." Roman answered with a smile. Roman looked around the club, "Come on, dance with me." Roman said as he tugged at my hand towards the dance floor trying to fight against his strength which he was winning. As we finally arrived to the dance floor, I stood there awkwardly with my arms crossed over my chest looking over at the others that were on the dance floor, men and women dancing together very provocatively. I could only presume either these people were couples or were trying to hook up with one another or there were group of friends. I felt Roman's hand gently grip at my chin turning to look at him as I bit at my bottom lip. "You okay?" He asked as I nodded.

"I…I just don't dance." I said as he smirked and chuckled.

"Come on…" Roman said. He smiled knowing he remembers the times before when we were at a club together. Roman pulled me onto what was what we presumed to be the dance floor when I felt Roman twirl me around. Then Roman rested his hands on my hips, "You remember how this goes." Roman whispered as I felt his hands trying to push my hips to rock with his and my hips doing just that as our hips became in sync.

"I…I remember this…and what happened last time…" I said as I looked over my shoulder at him. I bit at my bottom lip as he smirked and then he captured my lips in a kiss.

"MMM…me too…" Roman whispered. He then kissed at my neck the best he could as I continued glancing over my shoulder at him. Roman's fingers continued to dig into my hips. He moved his hands only to grab my hands moving them with his back to my hips only for a few more moments before I felt him kiss at my neck right below my ear lobe. "You want to twirl for me sexy?" Roman whispered, "That way we can be face to face?" Roman continued to whisper as I looked at him. I didn't say anything before he broke his grip on my hand and lifted the other one up in the air as I spun around to become face to face with the taller Samoan. Roman tugged at my arm pulling me back into his embrace. My hands fell to rest on his chest, Roman's fingers pushed through my hair getting the hair out of my face before his hands went back to my hips that were still moving in sync with Roman's hips. Roman's intense stare into my eyes heightening the sensations. I zoned out from what everyone was doing and it felt like we were the only two people in the whole room. Roman broke the distance feeling his lips press against my lips. After the kiss broke his forehead pressed against mine. I felt Roman's grip on my hips as he pulled me closer, if that was even possible. With being this close, I could feel the fat of my stomach pressing and rubbing against the hard abs and frame of his body. I began to bite at my bottom lip getting both embarrassed, uncomfortable and awkward that he could feel my fat wiggling or jiggling against his body that doesn't jiggle or wiggle at any part. "You okay?" Roman whispered into my ear, I think that was the only way I would be able to hear him over the music that was playing within the bar. I shook my head no as I bit at my bottom lip and Roman looked at me confused. "What's wrong?" He asked. I felt him kiss at my neck, "You need a drink?" Roman asked. I didn't say what was wrong to him, it was hard to explain that I was embarrassed because he could feel my fat jiggle. But hoped if I said yes to getting a drink that we would stop this whole thing and let it settle and not do this position again so this whole my fat being squished between us won't be a problem.

"Sure…that's it...I need a drink." I said as Roman nodded as he still gave me this questionable look like he knew that wasn't the truth but I guess he bought it enough. He peeled one of my hands off his chest kissing the back of it before he led me through the crowd on the dancefloor to the bar for us to get drinks. Roman lifted my hand back above my head letting me slide in front of him as he stepped behind me where he kind of cornered me into the bar with both of his hands pressing against the wooden bar on either side of me holding there to protect me of sorts. With both of our efforts we were able to get one of the bartender's attention to get our drinks made in a timely manner. I turned around resting back against the bar as Roman's one hand had left the bar to hold his drink. He began to drink whatever he got.

"Better?" He asked loud enough for me to hear him over the music. I nodded as I sipped at the drink. I didn't even drink half of my drink before I had noticed that Roman had already finished his, he must have been way thirstier than I was. "You ready to get back to dancing?" Roman asked. I wasn't sure if I was ready or not, I didn't want that to happen again much less could I avoid dancing again. "Why are you taking so long to answer a simple question? You weren't really thirsty were you?" Roman asked as he leaned in whispering most of it into my ear. I shook my head no as he let out a sigh. "Then what is really wrong sweetie?" He asked. I felt him kiss at my cheek as his hands rubbed over my sides and curves. I let out a sigh and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear as I moved a little closer to him so I would be able to whisper into his ear. I began to feel weird and question how I was to say this to him, how do you even word this to someone that doesn't have an ounce of fat on him?

"I just felt uncomfortable dancing face to face with you…" I whispered as I bit at my bottom lip as Roman looked at me questionably.

"What? Do I have bad breath or something?" He asked as I chuckled and shook my head no.

"No, no, no none of that…" I said with a chuckle.

"Then what baby?" Roman asked. I felt him press a soft kiss to my neck as I was still thinking of the right way to say this.

"I was…oh god, how do I say this?" I asked as he chuckled.

"I don't know, how do you?" He asked.

"Just…I felt embarrassed because."

"If it's because of how you danced, you were dancing fine baby…you even have those moves you are holding out on me…" Roman said as I knew he really wanted me to get comfortable so I could do those said moves.

"Not that…just…our bodies pressed together…I just…my fat just pressed against your body, you had to have felt my fat jiggling from our dancing…" I said knowing I was blushing yet again from embarrassment as I looked down not wanting to look at him.

"For real? That's it?" Roman asked as I nodded still wanting to look up at him. "Baby, nothing to be uncomfortable or embarrassed about with me regarding anything…I didn't even notice." Roman said.

"How could you not notice Roman? There is a lot of fat and it was jiggling a lot." I fought back as Roman chuckled.

"Is this something that really needs to be fought about right now?" Roman asked. I nodded as he smirked. He broke the distance to give me a reassuring kiss, "I promise you, whatever it is or was, I don't care…my mind and body wasn't thinking nor felt whatever it is you thought…" Roman reassured me.

"You don't mind my fat jiggling all up on your non-fat body?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Not at all, I want your sexy non-fat body dancing all up on me some more." Roman said with a sly smirk. I looked at him between squinted eyes from him trying to be so sly with his comments. "Come on sexy…" Roman said as he pulled the glass out of my hand setting it on the bar before he grasped both my hands. He walked backwards leading me back onto the dancefloor until he had choose a spot on the dancefloor, where he then had stopped but continued pulling at my hands so he could wrap them around his neck. Roman's hands moved to rest on my hips feeling him trying to pull me any closer to him which wasn't possible but felt his hips slowly begin to move. "Come on baby, just like this." Roman whispered. I bit at my bottom lip staring up into his eyes that always seemed to change colors on me but each time they were always so beautiful to look into causing things to become more intensified. I felt his hands trying to work my hips for me, I slowly gave him what he wanted hearing him let out a soft moan. "There we go." Roman stated with a smirk as it seemed like hours had passed of us just dancing at least that is what Roman called it. I'm not much of a dancer so I wouldn't know what is classified as dancing and what isn't. I felt Roman's hands began to rub along my sides, I felt his fingers fumbling with the edge of the dress on the one side as his other hand had pulled me tighter to him and I heard him moan. "Turn around beautiful." Roman moaned out in a whisper. I bit at my bottom lip turning around like he asked feeling his arms wrap around my body holding me close to his embrace pulling me back as my butt rubbed against the front of his pelvis feeling the bulge in his pants that was slowly forming, I kept hearing him let out moans.

"How'd I know the night would end like this?" I asked as he chuckled.

"Like what? We haven't done anything yet beautiful." Roman whispered as his hands were roaming all over my body. "You want to get out of here?" Roman whispered. I nodded when I looked over my shoulder at him with a smirk. We made our way through the very hopping crowd within the bar that was dancing and drinking and anything else that happened in there. Roman's hand was interlocked with mine with our fingers interlaced together to finalize it as he led me to the car that we had been driving in all day. He opened the door for me, holding it open for me until I was fully in the car where he pushed the door closed before he walked around the car to climb into the car to drive us the duration home.

"I had fun today." I said as we were standing on the doorstep as Roman was fumbling with his ring of keys getting to the house keys to unlock the door for us.

"I'm glad to hear it, I had fun too…..I had so much fun today." Roman said as he pushed the door open for us as he slid in and held the door open for me.

"So, why did you really take me to the club? That was the only thing that really stood out to me." I said honestly as he pushed the door shut. He looked at me questionably.

"Why's that?" He asked as I just shrugged.

"I just think neither of us are really club type people…" I said as I turned around walking away heading towards the bedroom.

"You aren't?" Roman asked as he was following behind me. I stepped into the bedroom turning around to face him as I took a couple steps back to where I was leaning back against the bed.

"Not really…"

"Then why'd you go with us before and such?" He asked as I shrugged.

"I didn't want to be rude and be the only one that didn't want to go, one against however many so I was outvoted." I said honestly as he stepped up to stand in front of me, his hands going back to rest on my hips hearing him let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't know…"

"It's not your fault…I'm not much of a dancer much less know how to dance and don't really drink besides occasionally…" I said truthfully.

"Note to self, we won't go to another club unless if you insist." Roman said as he leaned in giving me a soft kiss.

"Seems fair." I said with a smile as I was staring up into his eyes now that his forehead was pressing against mine.

"You tired?" He asked as I smirked.

"Eh…I think that you may have other things on your mind other than sleep right about now." I said with a smirk as he chuckled.

"I might." He said with another chuckle.

"I think your motive of going to the club was that this was going to happen in the end, wasn't it?" I asked as he smiled and I rolled my eyes, "You don't need to answer that because I already know the answer." I said.


	18. Chapter 18

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I reached out pushing my fingers through his long locks getting them tangled in his hair pulling him in for a deep kiss feeling him moan against my lips. I felt him dig his fingers into my hips pulling me closer to him.

"Come on baby, I want to do something different." He panted out between his heavy breathing as I wasn't sure what that meant. I pushed myself off the bed to a full standing up as I felt his fingers playing with the hem of my dress pulling it over my head tossing it aside. He began to lead me towards the bathroom as he removed his blazer, then undid the buttons on his shirt before pulling the shirt from his body tossing it aside along the way. "I want to fuck you over the bathroom sink so I can see you in the mirror." He said as he pointed at the mirror as I let out a low moan. "I know baby, you started this and I am going to finish it." Roman moaned out as he turned me to face him. He let out another moan as he looked me over now that I was only in my undergarments seeing him lick his lips. "Strip rest of the way for me baby." Roman said as I saw him lean back against counter watching me intently as I reached behind my back unclasping my bra by myself and my body feeling some relief when the bra had come fully undone. I tugged at the fabric getting the straps to slide along my arm length's then allowing the cups to fall from my breasts and dropped the bra to the ground hearing a low moan coming from Roman. I looked up at him as he was looking at the bra falling from my grip. My hands went straight to the top hem of my panties, my thumbs hooking into the inside of the fabric. I slowly began to tug at them getting them to push down over my thighs to the part it was able to fall the rest of the way to my ankles. I looked down watching as I stepped out of the fabric kicking it back to cloud with the other articles of clothing. I felt Roman's hands grabbing at my hand pulling me to him, my naked body pressing against his semi clothed body. "Fuck baby…you're so sexy…" Roman groaned feeling his hands roaming all over my body, his hands resting on my ass pulling me closer to him if that was even possible feeling his ever large bulge in his pants. "Baby, bend over the sink counter…" Roman whispered outside my ear before he gently kissed at my neck, I was confused by that statement. I looked to him as questionably as I could but Roman slid out from in front of me as I felt his hand on the arch of my back slightly pushing at my back helping me bend over the cold counter of the sink.

"I don't understand R-" I began to say when a moan escaped my lips instead of finishing Roman's name when I felt Roman's tongue sliding along my clit as his hands were gripping at my butt cheeks separating them a little I presume to give him access to my pussy. My hands clawed at the sink counter as he continued to lick at my clit. "Uh fuck…oh my god…shit…" I moaned as my fingers were clawing at the sink trying to grab at anything that I could to hold onto due to the amount of pleasure that Roman was causing to me. "Uh…uh…R-Roman…" I moaned feeling Roman moaning into my clit as my knees were getting weak but I knew for sure that Roman wouldn't let me fall and the sink holding up most of my weight due to my upper body resting against it. Roman had never licked at my clit this long or aggressively but it felt amazing so I wasn't complaining.

"Shit…Meg…fuck you taste so good…" Roman moaned as I looked back barely seeing Roman looking back at me from his kneeling position. Roman slid to stand up behind me, I tried to stand back up only to feel Roman's arm pressing against the arch of my back holding me back down against the sink. I felt the tips of his fingers pressing against the entrance of my pussy before he shoved two of his fingers into me getting me to let out a cry of pleasure mixed with pain due to the rapid intrusion of his two fingers. My fingers gripping at nothing causing them to form into a fist due to pleasure, my forehead pressing against the bare counter in front of me biting at my bottom lip as Roman's fingers slid out completely out of me and roughly pushed back into me.

"Uh…Roman…" I moaned when I felt his tongue back at licking at my clit along with slightly sucking at my clit. "Oh god…R-R-Roman…shit." I moaned as my breaths were scarce, biting at my lip clawing at the counter feeling Roman moaning into my clit as his tongue and fingers were in sync with each other. I felt Roman stop, his fingers sliding out of me as I looked over my shoulder back at him seeing him unbuckling his pants in a hurry as he kicked his pants and boxers aside.

"Shit Meg…you look so hot like this…" Roman moaned feeling his hands roaming over my ass.

"C-Condom." I stuttered out as he nodded, Roman headed into the other room as I slowly stood up pushing a hand through my hair trying to make it less of a mess but that didn't help any. "Who said you could stand up?" Roman asked as I looked over to the door. I looked over his now naked body, his hand jerking steadily at his long hard cock getting me to let out a groan seeing the sight. I slowly bent back over bending my fingers trying to grip at the counter getting ready for the pleasure of Roman thrusting into me. I looked into the mirror seeing Roman stepping behind me, his one hand gripping at my hips as I felt his other hand between our bodies. Roman positioned his cock at my entrance. He slowly pushed his cock into me inch by inch until I felt his cock fully inside pressing against my g-spot. "ROMAN!" I cried out as I clawed at the counter. I looked back at Roman through the mirror seeing him fling his hair back over his shoulder as his hands gripped tightly at my hips as he stared at me through the mirror. "Uh…oh god…" I moaned as Roman began to pump his cock in and out of me more rapidly and rougher. "Oh god…uh…R-Roman…shit…" I groaned as with every thrust it pushed me against the sink knowing I would have a bruise along my waist but I didn't care. My hand pushed through my hair, my fingers tangling in my hair as it gripped a handful of my hair giving it something to hold onto as my other hand clawed at the counter. "Fuck…Roman…I need…I need to…cum…" I groaned as I felt myself wanting and needing to cum after how much he had worked me up with that tongue and fingers he had.

"I know you want to…need to…I feel your muscles tightening around me…" Roman groaned as he began to pound faster and harder into me. My nails went to scratching at the counter as I began to whimper out in pleasure as I looked up at him through the mirror, he was intently staring back at me with his big lustful eyes.

"Fuck…Roman…" I groaned as I heard him moan as he began to pound harder into me getting me to cry out in pleasure. "R-R-Roman…I'm…I'm going to cum…" I groaned in a beg of sorts as I stared at him through the mirror, his fingers dug into my hips more as his hips bucked harder against me.

"Cum baby…shit…so tight…" He moaned out as I clawed at the sink again as my head fell forward and biting at my lip trying to hold on for a little bit longer.

"ROMAN!" I cried out when the orgasm overcame my body, Roman's arms wrapping around my body to help hold me up and it was like he read my mind because my knees were beyond weak but he continued pumping his cock into me. "Uh…Roman…shit…" I groaned between pants.

"So close…" Roman whispered as he tugged at my body getting me to a standing position of sorts as he was thrusting up into me. Roman's one hand roaming up my body kneading at my breast as I groaned, "Shit…so close…" Roman whispered into my ear as he kissed at my neck letting out a moan, "Uh…fuck…Meg!" He growled out as I felt him thrust into me one last time knowing he had just cum. "Fuck…" He breathed out as he kissed at my neck, "That was amazing baby…" Roman whispered as I turned to look over my shoulder at Roman where he captured my lips into a kiss. "Let's go to bed…" Roman whispered as I nodded and he slid out of me, Roman stepped back as I turned around. I watched him dispose the used condom before I led him to the bedroom.

"Is it okay if I get into my PJs?" I asked biting at my bottom lip as I walked backwards into the bedroom.

"PJs? Hmm….not sure…undergarments maybe…damn, that outfit you bought for me is dirty…" Roman said with a smirk as I smirked.

"Alright, I just need to put something on…"

"Why not? I would really love you naked cuddling up against me…" Roman said as he tugged at my arms pulling me to press up against him hearing him moan as I let out a moan too. I began to blush as I looked down between our bodies not wanting to look up into his eyes as I felt him push his fingers through my hair. I glanced up at him with a smirk as I looked back down. "I love you baby." He said as his arms wrapped around me holding me tight to him, my arms slid around his waist enjoying this moment. "Come on baby, let's go to bed." He whispered as he kissed the top of my head as I nodded, I took his opinion into consideration as I at least slid on a new pair of underwear before I went back into the main bedroom. Roman laid there watching my every move as I walked around the bed to my side of the bed, I climbed into the bed and under the covers scooting closer to him. "I guess that is okay." Roman said with a chuckle as I smirked and chuckled as he rolled over to his side wrapping his arms around me holding me tight to his embrace. My forehead pressing against his chest, my head taking up the curve of his neck and I could hear the slight faint of his heartbeat echoing.

"When do you leave tomorrow?" I asked softly as I scooted as close I could to him feeling his warmth radiating from his body making me warmer.

"Not until the evening, what are you thinking?" Roman asked as I felt his fingers playing with the tips of my hair.

"The gym…" I said as I let out a sigh.

"We can go, you want to invite the other two goofs with us and then I can just go with them to the airport?" Roman asked as I smirked, I moved so I could look up at him and smiled wide again.

"I would love that, I haven't been able to hang out with them." I said as he smiled at how excited I was about it.

"I'll text them and let them know." Roman said as he rolled over reaching his phone shooting out a text or two as I laid my head on his bare chest staring up at him as he did so. He put his phone back down on the night stand before he repositioned himself to where we could be cuddled together. "Good night sexy, I love you." Roman stated as I smirked as I kissed at a spot on his chest.

"Good night, I love you baby." I said as I cuddled closer to him as Roman's arms tightened around me. I closed my eyes letting out a sigh as I was trying to relax some before I fell asleep wrapped into his embrace. The next morning I woke up without an alarm going off, which was a nice change to things, and it made things normal again. I slowly sat up, leaning back against my hand as I ran a hand through my hair as I looked down at Roman who I presumed was still sleeping.

"Morning…I must have really exhausted you out last night…" Roman said with a chuckle as I playfully smacked at him as I felt myself blushing as I laid back down and moved closer to him.

"Why don't you ever wake me?"

"Because…I think you're cute when you are asleep and…I kind of miss this whole cuddling you while you sleep when I'm gone, I want to remember it and embrace it as much as I can when I am home." Roman said as I smirked and blushed some.

"I miss you cuddling me too…" I said as he smirked as he leaned in giving me a kiss, "I also miss the morning kisses." I said with a smile as I gave him another one, "I think it's time to get up and get our asses a moving…" I said with a sigh as he nodded. I got out of the bed hurriedly going into the closet as I grabbed one of my robes wrapping it around my body. I began to gather clothes for the gym bringing it out to the main room as Roman rubbed at side of his face now that he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'll go start breakfast if you want to pack." I said as I leaned against the door frame of the closet. He nodded as I headed out of the room to the kitchen as I made us a simple light breakfast. I didn't want to eat something too heavy if we were just going to go to the gym, I didn't want to eat too much and cause myself to get sick due to it from working out. Roman had walked out with his bags rolling behind him, he pushed them to the side as he sat down at the table that I was setting the breakfast down on as I slid into one of the chairs.

"So…your family…do they like that I'm back? Your mom seemed to not like me when she first met me or was concerned about my weight." I said as I wasn't sure what made me bringing it up as I poked at my food before I took another bite as Roman sighed as he leaned back as he rubbed his hands along his basketball shorts.

"Like that you're back? Why does it matter if they like it or not?"

"They don't like it huh?" I asked as I continued poking at the food.

"No, nothing like that…my mom was happy that you were back in my life because she hated me being so miserable…" Roman said as he reached out grabbing my hand pulling it into his lap. "Look, I love you and my parents see that…they will love you to be a part of the family…" Roman said as I nodded as he reached out running his hand along my face. "Where did this come from?" Roman asked as I shrugged.

"I don't know…I just haven't seen your family besides like your cousins but even then it's on the television or whatever Naomi is telling me…" I said with a shrug as he smirked.

"Next week we'll go to my parents and we'll be like a family, okay? You'll see for yourself."

"Why don't they come here? I mean, you have decorated this place so much since I was last here and I can make the meal." I said as I bit at my bottom lip as he smiled.

"Sounds great, I'll call them when I get on the road because I always talk to my mom before and after my matches." Roman said as I nodded and smiled hoping that maybe I can win my way into his mom's heart. She was the only person that I think doesn't like me, need to win her over and I know Roman is a big mama's boy. "You know, I don't think you ever said much about your parents besides they were divorced and that their opinion didn't really matter…" Roman said as I sighed.

"Well…I have a lot of resentment towards them and have a lot of blame and hatred towards them built up. I have talked to the therapist about it." I said honestly as Roman nodded.

"You know I am always open to listen about this, they are a part of you and who you are and if we do have kids, would like them to know their grandparents or stories of them if you are okay with that." Roman said as he yet again brought up kids again.

"I wouldn't want them involved with our kids' lives." I said honestly as Roman nodded.

"I respect those wishes…will you ever tell me more about your parents?" Roman asked as I let out a sigh, I knew I had told Dean. Dean and I had that special bond and moment. I want to share with Roman but I don't want to ruin the bond I had with Dean but Roman is my serious boyfriend.

"Well…my parents, my dad was much of a business man and my mom, well she was a stay at home mom until the divorce when she joined the working environment by getting a job at a fast food place." I said honestly.

"That's a good start…" Roman said as I began to tell him all the good things about my parents, where I got certain attributes from and such like that as we finished eating breakfast. Roman offered to take care of the dishes as I went to change into my work-out outfit. I came back out seeing Roman pulling his hair up into a loose ponytail as he smiled at me. "Ready to go?" He asked as I nodded as he led the way to the car. He loaded his suitcases into the trunk before he drove us to the gym knowing we'll meet Dean and Seth there, at least we knew Seth would be there since he was the only one that responded. We arrived to the gym, I got out of the car meeting Roman on his side of the car where he reached out sliding his hand into mine interlacing his fingers with mine. Roman led me into the gym as we had our membership passes scanned to let us into the gym.

"I'm going to go hit the treadmill, you joining me or what?" I asked as he looked at the treadmill.

"I'll hit it later, I slacked on the weights the last couple days and I think my muscles are deflating." He said as I just rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"Your muscles can't deflate over two or three days, you are just as strong as you were the other day." I said as he rolled his eyes as he leaned in giving me a kiss. I headed over to a treadmill, I climbed on setting the treadmill to my preferred settings before I went to work to walking at the pace I had set when I put my mp3 on listening to it to help pass the time. As my time was coming to an end, I had glanced over seeing this girl that Roman talked to the time before and I tried not to stare but it was hard not to glance over at her since I was now closer to her than before. I began comparing her to me and things that Roman must see in her, what he would like in her and why she would be better with him than me. I cut my treadmill early because I was becoming depressed and angered at the same time. I cleaned off the machine with the wipe that were being displayed throughout the gym before I headed over to the weights seeing all three men working at the weights. I leaned against the pole of the one machine watching Roman continue doing his rep on the machine he was on, and like I had said, he was still just as strong.

"Hey beautiful, you done with the cardio?" Seth asked as he approached me giving me a hug, he was all sweaty and stuff as I wrapped my arms around him slightly grossed out but what else should I expect from a man doing weights?

"Yeah, just need help with the weights." I said as he nodded as him and I began to chat as we were waiting for Roman. "You done?" I asked as Roman had walked over joining Seth and I as Roman finished off his water bottle as he nodded.

"Yeah, you ready to go?" He asked as I nodded excitedly as he ran a hand through his hair, "Let me use the bathroom real quick and I'll spot you." He said as I nodded.

"Can't Seth or Dean help until you get back?" I asked as Dean finally joined in our group pulling his ear bud out to listen to what was being said as he pulled me back into his embrace with his arms wrapping around me holding me close to him for a backwards type hug.

"If they don't mind, it'll only be a few minutes." Roman said as both men nodded as I felt Dean kiss at my neck.

"You smell good." Dean whispered.

"You're weird, I'm all sweaty." I said as I chuckled and he smirked.

"I know I'm weird but you sweaty brings back memories." Dean said with a wink as he went to a nearby machine.

"What machines do you usually do?" Seth asked as I bit at my bottom lip as I tried to list off the proper names but I didn't know the right names for them as Seth helped with me the one machine.

"Dumbbells, I need to do some dumbbells while I am at arms." I said as Seth walked with me over to the dumbbells as Dean sat down on the bench behind me as Seth leaned back against the dumbbell rack as we were goofing off as I glanced over to see Roman standing there leaning against the machine that girl was at as I let out a low groan.

"What's your issue babe?" Dean asked as I nodded towards the sight as Seth looked over as well.

"It's nothing baby." Seth said as he rested his hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"No it's not nothing Seth, this is the second time this has happened to my knowledge. What if this has happened when I wasn't here?" I asked as I looked up at Seth.

"You're just jealous, it's normal." Dean said as I knew he was right.

"If it is jealousy, why are they exchanging numbers?" I asked as I saw her hand her a piece of paper, it was small that only a number could fit on.

"It's nothing, she could be asking him for tips about weight loss and such like that." Seth said.

"But you don't know that Seth…" I said as I put the dumbbells back up as I headed out of the weight area and out of the gym, I couldn't stand being in there any longer. I got to the car stopping hearing my name being called and turned around to see Dean running after me, Roman not that far behind him.

"Meg look, whatever it is…let me know and I'll be there for you and help you through this, okay?" Dean asked as I nodded as he gave me a hug as Roman approached.

"What'd I miss?" Roman asked as he looked at Dean and I that were still embraced in a hug.

"Nothing…it's nothing…think about it." Dean said as he backed away shoving his hands into the loose pockets he had as he turned around to walk forward.

"What was that about?" Roman asked as I looked to him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Nothing…I'm exhausted so I'm heading home." I lied as he nodded as I opened the trunk allowing him to get his bags from the trunk. I got into the car to drive home, but I was hungry so I went through a fast food drive thru on the way home to eat when I get home. I was angry at myself for letting this to happen, to believe Roman that things had changed but also angry at myself for giving in and buying fast food. I sat at the dining room table eating at my food, logic that began to come to my mind, maybe I should gain my weight back. Roman is talking to her and she is clearly heavier than me, maybe if I gained my weight back he won't be going after a bigger girl or won't be running away from me. I pulled out my phone to text Dean because for some odd reason he was there more than Seth tonight which was out of character for him.

"'Dean, thank you for today. I had came up with a way to keep Roman, that is to gain the weight back. He obviously lost interest in me due to my weight since she is bigger than I am and about my old weight.'" I wrote as I put my phone aside as I took another bite of the cheeseburger feeling myself being full as I pushed the meal aside when my phone went off.

"'You can't just gain weight for some guy because you think that is what will keep him. Do you want to gain the weight back after all that hard work?'"

"'No…but what else do I have to do in order to get him back? That only seems logical.'" I said as I ate another bite.

"'We'll talk about it when I get back, we'll go get coffee or beer or something.'" Dean said, I knew that beer would be the most likely the one we'll get out of the two but Dean seemed really into it. Dean was also right, I worked so hard to lose that many pounds thus far and I wanted to gain it all back because I'm afraid I'm losing Roman. I think I'm afraid of both losing Roman, if I lost Roman now I would be fucked because I don't have a job or anything to secure myself if we don't work out. I'm afraid of gaining weight because it'll be even harder to lose it again, it was so much hard work and I don't want to give it all up again.

"'I'm afraid of losing Roman, if I lose Roman I lose everything I have. I don't have a job, I don't have a car, a place to live, or any money to survive off. I don't want to gain the weight back.'" I wrote back.

"'I'll keep an eye open on him over the course of the weekend to let you know if he shows any proof to worry but trust me when I say that I have a couple cards up my sleeve to get him back. And trust me when I say that if anything bad ever happened, my place is always opened to you beautiful.'" Dean said as I blushed a little as I smirked as I thanked him once again. I then began to feel guilty and hatred about eating this fattening food that I wanted to go back to the gym. I needed to go back to the gym to make up for this splurging and giving in, not doing a full work-out to begin with. I threw my trash away heading back to the gym to make myself feel better instead of worse, at least I would hope it would do that. I headed into the gym, heading straight to the cardio area seeing the numerous amount of machines and this time I climbed onto a bicycle machine starting off and messed with the machine to set the settings. I was fumbling with my headphones that always seemed to get tangled, regardless what I did with them, as I began to look around the gym to notice how many people were there seeing that same girl as I let out a huff. I pushed the buds into my ear and began to go harder on the bike getting all that anger and jealousy out of my body by going so much harder on my cardio. After spending close to two hours in the gym, with the poor girl as my motivation to get through, I had headed home to the empty house. I went inside plopping down on the couch staring blankly at the entertainment center that was across the room from me, I let out a sigh as I managed to move my aching body to get back up from the couch to move across the room to the entertainment center. I picked up each picture that was on display staring contently at each one with a smile remembering each moment I had with Roman and all these different reasons why I loved him. How could I be losing him? After all that we have been through, all of my struggles that I have been trying to get through for him and for us? What did I do to push him away and want to chase someone else? I began to think as I felt tears fighting to come out of my tears as I stared at the last photo setting it back onto the shelf. I wiped at my eyes with the back of my hands as I headed into the kitchen making myself something small and simple for dinner. I sat at the 6 person table in my lonesome eating, I hated being this lonely in this huge place and needed something to do, and I really needed a job to come my way given the circumstances. I found myself pushing my chair in after I had finished eating and heading to bed after taking care of my dishes. I switched into my pajamas before crawling to the middle of the bed laying on my back causing me to stare up at the ceiling above me. I just laid there, praying to god that things will soon change, that he will send me a job that I desperately need and answers to all of my problems. I grabbed my phone sending a good night text to Roman before plugging the charger into the device for it to charge over night before laying on my side staring at my phone that lit up due to receiving a text from Roman I presumed before closing my eyes to get a good night of sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Tuesday-**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I had gone grocery shopping last night in which I had bought all the ingredients for the meal I would be preparing for Roman's family tomorrow night, but right now I just hoped that I can bare through this and not let my jealousy spike up. Roman was expected home anytime today, I knew his flight was supposed to land roughly noon so any minute now he would come through those doors and I would hopefully get a text from Dean as well telling me any suspicions about Roman for me. I sat at the dining room table staring at the screen of my laptop pushing the down arrow to scroll through the numerous positions and jobs that were open and accepting applications, it was like finding a needle in a haystack when it came to finding a job. A job that I knew I was qualified for and getting an interview for but I applied to anything and everything I thought I could do, even if it was working at the local McDonalds or gas station because it was a job. I heard the front door's locks being fidgeted with knowing it had to be Roman trying to let himself in and he successfully did. I looked over when I heard the door finally being pushed open, regardless of the feelings and uncertainty of him possibly cheating on me was still rumbling within my mind, I still couldn't help the smile he brought to my face.

"Hey there sexy lady." Roman said as he pushed his bags aside allowing him to push the door shut and he locked it back up.

"Hey yourself…how was the tour?" I asked curiously as I rested my chin on my hand staring at him. He walked further into the house rolling the two bags behind him.

"It went good, I'm sure you saw Raw."

"I presume no SmackDown for you three." I said as Roman shrugged.

"At least not for me and Dean, they kept Seth."

"How'd you get home then?" I asked curiously as he smirked.

"Split the fare of a cab." Roman answered.

"You know, you could have called or texted me and I would have drove over to the airport to pick you two up." I said.

"True but didn't want to bother you." Roman answered as he kissed my forehead before he headed towards the bedroom, I didn't understand why he wouldn't want me to pick him up from the airport and why he would rather pay cab fares than to see me sooner. What was wrong with Roman? He is acting out of character, maybe I just want him to act out of character. I turned my attention back to my computer screen when my phone started to vibrate numerous times showing the couple of messages that had come in from Dean.

"'Alright, so Roman was definitely attached to his phone more so than ever. I know he was shooting out texts but I can't be certain to who because I don't know how often you two text and what is normal for you two texting wise. Sometimes he did have his headphones in like he was watching something on his phone and he was moaning, I can only presume it was to porn or some sexual stuff.'" Dean wrote as I smirked, was Roman still watching those videos of me? Reading that made my heart beat a little bit faster in awe that Roman really liked those videos and were repeatedly watching them to an extent but I was brought down from my high. Roman and I don't text a lot, I went back to the text log between Roman and I looking over just how much we do text. How much was he shooting out texts? He was attached to his phone more so? Now he was texting the other girl, this can seriously cross the line of cheating.

"'Thanks Dean, this is greatly appreciated.'" I said as I put the phone back down and my job search pretty much came to a halt because I was no longer in the mood to go through pages of applications at this time, filling out the same information over and over again. I exited the internet window before shutting the computer off and shut the laptop completely finding myself staring into space.

"Earth to Meg, everything okay?" Roman asked as I finally snapped out of it when I saw his hand waving in front of my face.

"Sorry, I zoned out for a moment." I said as I scratched at the back of my head.

"I would say, want to talk about it?" Roman asked as I shook my head no, "Well alright sweetie." Roman said as he pulled out his phone seeing him stare at it then smile before he began tapping at his phone like he was texting and I knew it certainly wasn't to me. I got up moving my laptop to the office as I looked over the memorabilia that was in there once again with a sigh before I headed back out to the living room area seeing Roman was gone presuming he had gone into the kitchen as I was hearing things moving around. I went to the kitchen where I leaned against the wall watching him cook whatever it was that he was cooking.

"I bought things to cook for that family thing tomorrow night, that is still a go right?" I asked as Roman looked over at me with a smile and nodded.

"My family wouldn't miss it for the world." Roman said as I nodded hoping regardless of what happens between us, I just didn't want his family hating me and even though if things did happen between us again I know they won't see Roman as the bad guy, he'll be the victim because that is how family rolls I always presumed. "I hope you are hungry because I'm making you a plate as well."

"Yeah, I kind of missed breakfast this morning."

"Missed or skipped it? I know that you didn't sleep until noon." Roman said as he didn't even glance over at me.

"Skipped it." I said biting at my bottom lip hoping he won't get angry as I saw him drop the knife onto the plate as he leaned forward against the counter as I could tell he was slightly upset as he glanced over at me.

"Why did you skip it?" Roman asked as I shrugged, "You don't know? Skipping meals won't help you lose weight and I know you aren't that stupid." Roman said as I took that offensively.

"Are you saying that I'm stupid?" I asked offensively.

"No, I'm not saying that."

"Then why would you even say that comment then?" I asked as I crossed my hands over my chest as he let out a groan of displeasure.

"I just meant that…" He said as I could tell he was getting agitated.

"Forget it…" I said as I turned around heading back to the bedroom and into the closet shuffling through clothes finding an outfit that would be good for a work-out.

"I'm sorry, are you going to come eat?" I heard Roman ask as I looked over my shoulder. He leaned against the closet door and I nodded as I turned around trying to calm down. I think that I have all this anger and jealousy built up I'm taking things offensively. Roman stepped into the closet with me reaching out grabbing my hands pulling me closer to him, he moved my hands to wrap around his neck as his hands let go and went to rest on my hips.

"I never got my welcome home kiss." He said with a pout as I smirked and rolled my eyes as I leaned in giving him a kiss. "Much better…I know there is more where that comes from, huh?" He asked in a low growl. I blushed I felt his hands wrapping around my body and his hands groping at my butt causing me to let out a soft moan. "I would so love to fuck you right now but I'm also so hungry…I'll eat then come eat some more…" He said in a whisper as he kissed at my neck when I felt his phone vibrating between our bodies. "Gah, why does that have to ruin this mood?" He asked as I knew it was ruining a lot of things. I broke from his grip, I pushed past him out to the kitchen to eat and let him do whatever it was he was doing. I sat down at the dining room table when Roman walked out a few moments later, I guess he could sense I was angered or upset. He slid into the seat next to me, he reached out grasping my hand pulling it into his lap getting my attention. "Sorry about that baby, I promise tonight I will turn it off and no work for me, okay?" Roman said as I just wanted to chuckle myself because here he was flat out lying to me about it being 'work' when I knew that it wasn't as I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Okay Roman." I said as I went back to eating my meal glancing over at him throughout the meal as anger was building up in me. "I'm going to the gym." I said as I stood up pushing my chair in before heading to the kitchen taking care of my dishes before I went back to the closet changing into my gym attire needing to get this stuff out of my system.

"May I come along?" He asked as I looked over my shoulder at him as I nodded as I went back to sliding on my basketball shorts. I headed out pulling on my tennis shoes tying them tightly before I waited for him, why did I even say yes? I think it'll be better if we went separately. Roman drove us to the gym, I was trying to play nice letting him hold my hand and walk with him into the building. I broke away from him to go to the cardio machines as Roman oddly was following behind me claiming a machine beside me. I glanced over at him as I was putting my iPod on and pushing my earbuds into my ear to listen to the music. I continued working hard against the cardio, going my hardest trying to burn those calories the best as I can and ended the cardio as Roman continued going at his cardio, which was out of character for Roman.

"Are you going to go do weights?" I asked as I looked at him questionably.

"Nah, it's my skip day." He said as I nodded, which was never like him because he usually never skips weight regardless and he was my meathead, always pumping iron. I headed into the weight area doing the weights by myself, not being able to do some of the machines because I didn't feel comfortable doing it without a spotter. I went over to the free weights, sitting onto a bench to make it easier upon myself as I looked over and Roman was standing up from his bike machine leaning forward against the front panel with the girl, my evil enemy, standing in front of the machine as they were chatting, again. Chatting, chatting and more chatting mixed with laughter, why doesn't Roman laugh like that with me anymore? I pulled my phone from my pocket and texted Dean knowing he would help get back at Roman, Seth wouldn't do it even if I did ask.

"'Tomorrow, you and I, the gym.'" I wrote as I put my phone aside as I went back doing another rep of my dumbbells. When that rep finished I had reached my phone to read the text response back from Dean.

"'Of course beautiful, sounds like you have something up your sleeve?'"

"'I do, and this is only the beginning.'" I texted as I didn't want to do too much tomorrow and ruin the whole family dinner, even though I am sure that would be a good dinner conversation. I finished my reps as I wiped at the sweat on brow heading out to the car sitting on the trunk waiting for Roman to realize that I wasn't inside anymore.

"'This involve payback to Roman? I may be interested.'" Dean said as I knew he would.

"'I know you would, we'll discuss it tomorrow.'" I said as I saw Roman coming and didn't want to say too much quite yet so I got off the trunk sliding into the car heading home with Roman.

"How long were you done before I came out?"

"Only by a few minutes." I said lying as he nodded as he pulled up to the house, I climbed out and met Roman on his side of the car. I tried my best pushing thoughts of her out of my head, but it was hard when his phone was vibrating like every ten to twenty minutes. I went into the closet grabbing my pajamas to climb into after taking a shower, I went into the bathroom with the new outfit in hand as Roman was already in the bathroom starting the shower up for me or for him or for us, but I didn't know because he always surprises me with that sort of thing. If anything, I think right now would be the best time for him to even try to make a move because I know later I might even be distracted by hearing his phone vibrate against the nightstand and I can't not go without much less do I think he can either. The things he does to me, he was great at sex and I couldn't go without because he was that good. "Thanks." I said as I pulled the ponytail out of my hair tossing it onto the bathroom counter to use later or to take care of later.

"No problem, I figured you and I can conserve water again…my phone won't be with me so no distractions." Roman said in the most seductive way he could, I'm sure of that. I bit at my bottom lip, as much as I shouldn't give in to him due to how mad I was about him cheating on me and covering it up with lies. But I also couldn't act like I knew or suspected anything about it because if he knew or suspected anything then it could make tension between us and cause us to fight, which makes matters worse.

"I think that would be wonderful." I said with a smile as he smiled. He stepped closer feeling his hands grip at my hips tugging me closer to him getting my body to press against his body. Roman's body was always so hard, strong and amazing to press against his. Roman pressed his forehead against mine feeling his black long hair falling brushing against my face and surrounding my face.

"I love you baby." Roman stated softly before he gently and sensually pressed his lips against mine. My arms wrapping around his neck, my hand gripping at the back of his head holding him close and there for the duration of the kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

"I love you baby." Roman stated softly before he gently and sensually pressed his lips against mine. My arms wrapping around his neck, my hand gripping at the back of his head holding him close and there for the duration of the kiss. "Get undressed beautiful." Roman said softly as he gave me another small kiss feeling him gently smack at my ass getting me to let out a soft yelp. Roman let me break from his grip pulling my shirt over my head tossing it to the ground as I was looking down at my body. I twisted my arms around my back unbuckling the clasps on my bra. I began to tug the fabric from my body paying attention to what I was currently doing before I glanced up noticing that Roman wasn't undressing but he was staring intently at me seeing a bulge forming in his pants already, which was flattering and reconfirmed that he was still attracted to me regardless if he was or wasn't cheating on me. I hooked my fingers into my basketball shorts pushing the hem down over my hips and down my thighs to letting it drop rest of the way to the floor where it clouded around my ankle. I stepped out of the fabric kicking the shorts back as I looked to Roman who was gripping at the front of his jeans.

"You want to finish it off?" I asked as Roman let out a groan and pushed himself off the bathroom sink breaking the distance between us feeling his hands at my hips again.

"I will never pass up the chance to undress you, it is like unwrapping a present over and over again. But this present, I love so it gets better each and every time." He whispered as he kissed at my neck. I let out a soft moaning feeling him slightly nibbling as well. I felt his fingers hooking on the hem of my panties feeling his fingers pushing the fabric down my thighs as he broke his contact from my neck. Roman looked down my body watching as the panties were being removed from my body. I heard Roman let out a growl as I felt the fabric fall to my ankles. I stepped out of the fabric kicking it aside with my foot as I looked back at Roman who was staring at my body in a lustful hungry manner. "In the shower." He moaned out in a demand type manner as I stepped into the shower feeling the water drip and run over my body. I looked over seeing Roman quickly removing his clothing letting his hard cock be freed from the restraints of his pants and boxers. Roman stepped into the shower with me but he was standing in front of me, "I want to fuck you against the wall…" Roman groaned he gripped at the back of my thigh lifting it up to rest on his hips, "Jump up baby." Roman whispered as I stared into his embrace, he nodded reassuringly as I bit at my bottom lip digging my nails into his back. I put my trust into him jumping to wrap my other leg around him as I felt him step the couple of steps to press my back against the wall feeling a little bit more relaxed with my whole weight not fully on him. I felt Roman's one hand slid between our bodies feeling the tip of his cock being positioned at my entrance. I bit at my bottom lip being prepared for him to slide into me, for this pain and pleasure and worried more about pain than anything. I felt him push fully into me with one swift movement, it was like ripping of a band-aid I guess but the pain slowly dulled away from not being prepped.

"M-Move." I moaned as I looked up into his eyes as Roman smirked as he rested his forehead against mine causing our eyes stayed interlocked as he slid out and then slammed back into me. Roman quickly picked up a pace that was quick, rough and hard. My fingers digging and clawing at his back, and I was sure that was leaving marks along his shoulder blades from how much my fingers were clawing and scratching at his back. "Uh…oh god…Roman…shit." I groaned as I was being thrusted back against the wall with each thrust of his hips into mine.

"Fuck Meg…you feel so good…" Roman groaned into my ear as he kept his pace getting me to let out cries of pleasure.

"Jesus….Roman…" I moaned as I felt his one hand slide from my hip to between our bodies feeling his fingers rubbing at my clit adding to the pleasure. "FUCK!" I cried out as I threw my head back against the tiled wall behind me as Roman moaned out as I felt him kissing at my neck.

"You like that? You like me playing with your clit while I fuck your tight pussy?" Roman growled into my ear.

"Yes…fuck yes…" I moaned out as Roman continued doing so, his fingers rubbing more rapidly at my clit as his cock pounded into me harder if that was possible. "Uh…oh god Roman…fuck…" I moaned as my head fell forward resting against the curve of his neck kissing the skin of his neck.

"Shit Meg…you like this tight pussy being fucked hard and pounded…" He groaned in a whisper. I let out a whimper as he thrusted up into me. "You want to cum, not yet baby…" He whispered as I dug my nails further into his back as I bit at his neck. "You like marking me?" Roman asked.

"I…I'm…I'm trying not to." I whimpered out between pants of breaths as he let out a chuckle as he kissed at my neck.

"I like when you mark me baby…just like how I love feeling you cum all over my dick…" Roman whispered as I let out a moan as he jerked his hips up thrusting hard into me again, my muscles tightening around his cock hearing him groan. "Shit…and love that sensation too…fuck…" Roman groaned as he continued pumping his cock into me getting us both to moan.

"I…I need to cum…oh god…please…shit…" I cried out in pleasure.

"You can cum baby…cum all over my cock…" He whispered in a low growl right outside my ear, the sound was so sexy making it easier to push me over the edge along with his cock thrusting into me one more time.

"ROMAN!" I cried out as my eyes clenched shut, my face resting against his neck and my body resting limp against his body as he pounded his hips against mine a couple more times getting a couple of moans escaping my lips.

"Meg!" He groaned out in a lower whisper for just me to hear as it was right outside my ear when I knew that he had just spilt his seed into the condom he was wearing as I felt him kiss at my neck. Roman slowly slid his cock out of my pussy, he helped me down to my feet as his hands gripped at my hips tightly making sure I was able to stand on my own feet without my knees going weak below me or buckling. "I'll be back beautiful, have to dispose of the condom." Roman whispered as he pressed his lips against mine for a deep passionate kiss, his hand cupping at my cheek. I moaned against his lips as he broke kiss as his hand gently rubbed at my cheek before he smiled his beautiful smile. He climbed out to do what he said he was going to do before he joined me back in the shower. Roman stepped behind me wrapping his arms around my body pulling me back to press against his hard frame, both of us enjoying the sensations of the water splashing and rolling over our bodies before we even began washing our bodies or our hair. After finishing our shower, we stepped out of the bathtub where Roman wrapped the dry towel around my body for me and he let me tie it myself before he wrapped the towel around himself. I was high from the sex we just encountered but I knew that soon enough this happiness would go away but for now I am enjoying it. Roman wrapped his arms back around my waist pulling me back to press against his frame yet again but this time we were both partially nude and only being covered by a simple towel.

"What do you say we go to bed in the nude? I would greatly appreciate it."

"It's too early for bed Mr. Reigns." I said with a smirk as I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Fine, I'll just undress you again come bed time." Roman said as he kissed at my neck.

"Not much there since I would be wearing less clothing than before." I said as I smirked as I heard him growl into my ear as he kissed at my neck again.

"What do you say I order in? I can order take out from Chinese that delivers, or pizza…what else can we get delivered?" He asked in a whisper as he was adding more of a mark to my neck.

"May we watch a movie?" I asked as he smiled against my skin.

"Of course, whatever your heart desires." Roman stated as I smiled.

"Deal." I said as I smiled as I looked over my shoulder at him capturing his lips in a kiss. I broke from his grip going to the sink counter grabbing my pajamas pulling one article at a time pulling the clothing onto my body. I walked out of the room when I was fully dressed as Roman was close behind me, him rocking just the pajama pants with a tank top allowing his muscles to flex and bulge out for my enjoyment.

"What sounds better? Pizza, Chinese…?" Roman began to list on as he pulled out a pile of menus he had hidden in his junk drawer

"Chinese sounds good to me if you are okay with that." I said as I was looking over his collection of movies, most of which were either action or wrestling or something that I hadn't seen but I went with a WrestleMania DVD, one of which I hadn't seen in a while.

"They said about 20 minutes, you want to start the movie?" Roman asked as I smirked and nodded as I opened the case sliding it into the player before I joined Roman on the couch. I cuddled against his embrace, loving just the feeling of cuddling up close to him and as much as I was angry jealous at him right about now, but I loved him and loved moments like this because I didn't get enough of it. I didn't hear or feel his phone vibrating, where is his phone? Well it was sort of a relief that I now had his solo attention, his phone being somewhere besides here which let us have our night together which hopefully smooth things over between us. Within twenty minutes, the Chinese delivery driver arrived with our order as I was handled the bags of our food as Roman handed over the payment. I carried the food into the kitchen pulling down two plates separating the contents of the different boxes onto the two separate plates when Roman joined me. Roman stepped behind me with his hands resting onto my hips gently rubbing up and down my side as I felt him kissing at my neck hearing and feeling him moan. "Hmm…I already had dessert so I'm sort of full but I am excited for this food." Roman whispered and kissed at my neck.

"I'm sure you are…no more dessert tonight…"

"Not even a little taste?" Roman asked as I smirked.

"What do you mean by a little taste?" I asked curiously as I heard him chuckle and let out a soft moan as he lightly nipped at my neck.

"You'll have to wait to find out." He whispered as he gave me one more kiss on my neck before he reached out grabbing the one plate leading me back to the couch resuming the DVD. We watched a couple more Mania DVDs before we called it a night. I walked around the bed climbing onto the bed and slid under the covers. I reached over plugging the charger cord into my phone before I rolled back as Roman slid closer to me on the bed. His arm extending out grabbing me pulling me closer to him, my body molding against his with my head pressing against the curve of his neck where I can still hear his heart beat echoing within his chest. Roman kissing at the top of my head as his arms were tight around me and I loved it. "Good night baby, I love you." Roman said softly feeling him kissing at my head again.

"I love you too." I said softly as I could hear his phone vibrate, then vibrate again. All I could do was keep my eyes open staring at his bare chest hearing his phone vibrate numerous times. I am sure if he had tried to go for a second round of sex I wouldn't be able to focus on anything but the vibration of his phone wanting to know who it was or why it was vibrating, is a phone call or numerous texts? Who was it from? I will not be that girlfriend to reach over him and to grab his phone, I trust him. Yes, I trust him. I continued repeating that to myself and that he was sure that it was someone that could wait until morning, I can't disturb Roman for this. I heard his phone stop vibrating as I closed my eyes letting out a sigh of relief as I was able to think clearer of driving myself insane wondering if it was the girl or not.


	21. Chapter 21

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I was finally able to slip into sleep after trying to think of things other than who was blowing up my boyfriend's phone, and was only woken up the next morning feeling the movement within the bed.

"Oh, sorry…didn't mean to wake you…" Roman said as I glanced up at him meeting his eyes.

"It's fine…everything okay?" I asked.

"No, I hadn't gotten a morning kiss…" He said with a smirk as he broke the distance pressing his lips to mine. "Good morning." He whispered after his lips left mine but was still mere inches from my face.

"Good morning." I said with a smile.

"Why don't you go start breakfast? I have a quick phone call to make to headquarters." Roman said as I nodded. I rolled out of the bed, I couldn't help but to believe Roman but didn't believe him because why would they be calling him as late as they did last night. I headed into the kitchen flipping through the cupboards trying to find something for us to eat when Roman had snuck up behind me feeling his hands pressing against my ass, them roaming up my back then he moved them around my waist.

"Everything okay with headquarters?" I asked as I bit at my bottom lip. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Better now…so…I was thinking…"

"That's never good." I said with a chuckle as I glanced over my shoulder at him. I pulled out the box of oatmeal packets.

"You know that sex shop you said you went to?" Roman asked. I was curious as to what he was getting at.

"What are you asking Roman?"

"I'm just thinking maybe making a detour there after the gym." Roman said as I turned around to face Roman, looking at him questionably.

"For what?" I asked curiously as I looked at the box in my hands, my fingers were playing with the opened flaps on the box.

"I don't know…maybe get you another sexy outfit…can help you find another toy…" Roman said as I finally looked up at him after he said that.

"I get the sexy outfit, but why another toy?" I asked curiously as Roman shrugged.

"I was thinking of giving that whole skype or facetime sex session and maybe this new toy I can use on you…" Roman said as I let out a moan of just the thought of him using a toy on me, why is he thinking of this or bringing it up? "What do you say?" Roman asked.

"I guess it won't hurt." I said with a shrug as he let out a deep throated groan. He broke the distance giving me a kiss.

"But I kind of don't want oatmeal, what do you say I make us some French toast?" He asked as I smirked.

"I will never complain about French toast nor you cooking." I said.

"Well, you will be doing the cooking for tonight so it is the least I can do."

"Oh yeah, the family dinner…we have to be back early enough so I can get everything cooked and such." I said as Roman smirked.

"We will, trust me beautiful." Roman said as he gave me a reassuring kiss. I smiled against his lips before I broke the kiss moving to pull myself onto the counter to sit. I watched him do his thing making French toast and scrambled eggs for our breakfast, I loved these tiny moments with him. It was nice that it seemed like his phone was going crazy or off every so many seconds which had put my mind at ease, I was thinking too much about the possibility about him cheating on me. Roman turned the stove off sliding the piece of toast that was still in the pan onto the one plate as he then put the pan into the sink to wash later as he reached into the cupboard across from me in the kitchen pulling the syrup down then he went to grab the butter. I slid off the cupboard turning to face the plates as Roman set the two things he collected putting them in front of the two plates. We took turns using them to make up the French toast the way we wanted it before I collected the pepper and ketchup to put on my eggs as Roman chuckled.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because you just made the healthiest thing on your plate unhealthy."

"I can't eat eggs like that, plain…I need something added to it…" I said with a shrug as I put the pepper and ketchup up before I grabbed the juice pouring both of us a glass. Roman carried the two plates to the dining room table after putting silverware on the plates. I put the juice up before I picked up the two glasses carrying them to the table, I set one down beside Roman's plate before I planted the other next to my plate. I slid into the chair as I picked up the fork and knife going to town on cutting up my toast. I began taking bites of the French toast and eggs as Roman was doing the same to get the meal into our bellies to start settling before our work out.

"What did you decide to make for dinner tonight?" Roman asked as I continued chewing at the food in my mouth to swallow before I were to answer his question.

"I am thinking of making up some hamburgers, macaroni and cheese, a vegetable and think that should be good."

"Isn't that what we had at that party at my parents?" He asked as he was right.

"Oh yeah, crap…we might have to make a detour to the grocery store." I said as I poked at the French toast.

"What are you expert at making?" Roman asked as I chuckled.

"Nothing very good or healthy…the only thing I have a special recipe for is that beans on toast or fried peanut butter and jelly." I said shrugging.

"Do the beans on toast and then the fried peanut butter and jelly for the kids." Roman said.

"Oh great I'll be making two meals." I said with a chuckle poking at the food.

"You'll be great and it'll be simple, we'll just go buy a couple loaves of bread to cover both then we will pick up some chips and we can grab some fruit." Roman said as he was helping me plan the meal for tonight.

"Where were you when I went grocery shopping the first time?" I asked with a chuckle as I took a bite of my breakfast.

"I was on the road, unfortunately." Roman said as we both chuckled.

"Will you be helping me cook?"

"I may, but you have to instruct me what to do because I will be like in there acting like a chicken with its head chopped off." Roman stated as I smirked.

"I can help with that, I'll be a good instructor…" I said with a smile as he smiled, he leaned over giving me a kiss and I could taste the syrup on his lips from his French toast getting me to chuckle and smile for a different reason.

"What?" Roman asked.

"Nothing…" I said with a smile as I went back to eating, "We make a good team." I said as he smiled.

"Yes we do…" Roman said as he reached over grasping my hand, he held it and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. We finished our breakfast before we both took our dishes into the kitchen where we put them into the dishwasher. I put the dishwasher into wash mode to let the dishes within it to be washed while we got ready for the gym and go to the gym. I got into my usual gear for the gym and tied up my tennis shoes as Roman walked out of the closet carrying his tennis shoes.

"I think Dean is going to join us today." I stated as I had already texted Dean letting him know that we were about to head to the gym and hadn't received a text back.

"Okay…" Roman said as he sat on the bed beside me so he could put his shoes. I stood up going out to the kitchen grabbing a couple water bottles for Roman and I to use when Roman came out.

"Here, figured you would want or need this for today." I said as Roman took the bottle from me with a smile.

"Thanks." Roman said as he leaned in giving me a kiss before he led me out of the house. Roman locked up the house before we got into the car heading the distance to the local gym that we both attend to for our work-outs. Roman parked but as we had pulled in I saw Dean being Dean, he was leaning against the trunk of his car with his sunglasses on his face, his keys twirling on his fingers in a grey tank top and black basketball shorts, he looked hot. I couldn't be thinking that, I was happily taken but as long as I look but don't touch. Roman parked the car allowing us to climb out, I met Roman at the trunk where he reached out gripping my hand into his large hand with his fingers interlacing into mine to lock our hands together. We approached Dean who pushed himself off the trunk to a full standing position when we got closer.

"Hey Roman…Meg…" Dean said as I smirked as Dean smiled as well. I broke from Roman's grip giving Dean a hug and felt Dean's strong arms around me as well as mine were wrapped around his body. I broke from Dean's embrace sliding my hand back into Roman's hand locking my fingers with his again as we all walked together towards the gym with me in the middle between the two men. Roman pulled the door open, I let Dean go in first as I stepped in behind him with Roman stepping in behind me.

"I'm going to go hit the cardio machine." I stated as I saw Roman and Dean nodded. I went to the cardio section of the gym looking over the machines as I walked past each row of machines finally finding that girl on a stair climber smirking to myself. I was smiling at this, why was I smiling? I just knew that I was going to get upset and hurt again with her being here. I got onto my machine, from where I was I could stare at her like a creepy person but got off when I saw her got off and figured might as well it quits for my own cardio. I headed to the weight area seeing Dean doing pull ups and Roman was laying on a bench pushing a dumbbell in each arm up as I could see him already breaking a sweat.

"Done with cardio already?" Roman asked as he put the two weights down on either side of him as he sat up wiping at his forehead.

"Yeah, should I go do more?" I asked as Roman chuckled and shook his head no.

"Nah, I'm going to use the bathroom and I'll be right back to spot you beautiful." Roman said as he walked over pressing a kiss to my forehead. I nodded as my eyes followed him as he walked away knowing that he would stop to talk with that girl. I watched him go all the way to the bathroom until I was brought out of my zoned out state.

"See something you like?" Dean asked as I glanced over to him as I let out a sigh.

"I just know that when he returns that he will stop and talk to her." I said nodding to the blonde that was now on the stair climber as Dean put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"That's why I'm here, isn't it?" He asked with a chuckle as I looked to him with a smile, "Come on, we'll start those weights." He said as I nodded. He led me over to the first set of weights that we could work on. After completing two sets, both Dean and I had noticed that it was taking Roman a while longer to return. I peeked around the wall that was built to separate the two rooms to see what I knew I would see, Roman on the cardio machine next to that girl and there they were chatting it up. I looked around at the different weight machines that probably can be viewed from Roman stood, then it hit me. The squat machine.

"Dean, can you spot me?" I asked knowing that Roman will get beyond irked seeing Dean helping me at something like the squats considering what happens every time.

"Sure, on what?" He asked as I smiled.

"The squat machine." I said as Dean smiled evilly and seductively. He glanced over knowing what I was trying to do.

"Absolutely beautiful." Dean said as he stepped in behind me. He helped set the bar to rest on my shoulders then I felt Dean's hands slithering around my waist and his body pressed against mine just like how Roman's body was. "Whenever you are ready beautiful." Dean whispered right outside my ear getting shivers to go up and down my body. I nodded as Dean moved with me as I slowly bent down at my knees to a squatting position then back up, and I could feel Dean moving with me every inch of the way. I bit at my bottom lip holding back both moans from the sexual thoughts that were and could be running through my head along with holding back grunts from pain of going through the motions of doing squats. By the end of the first rep of squats, Roman came around the corner seeing the furiousness written on his face that he did not like what he was seeing.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked pretending nothing was happening but Dean's arms were still wrapped around me as he stood behind me.

"Yeah, I'm great but what is he doing?" Roman asked pointing at Dean.

"He's spotting me." I said in a nonchalant manner.

"Why though? I'm your spotter." Roman said.

"You were in the bathroom, so I went with the next best thing but since you are back you can resume your title as my spotter." I stated as I stepped aside to let Dean out from behind me as Roman stepped where Dean was. I knew that it was working but don't think it had fully worked. I got into the position as I winked at Dean who smirked and winked back at me as he went back to doing his workout routine. I did the last rep with Roman behind me but knew that this wasn't the end of it but was happy to win this little victory for this time. After doing the squats, Roman stayed by my side for the rest of the work-out. After the work-out was done, Roman drove us to the sex shop first since it was closer and he didn't want the food to go bad while we were shopping. I climbed out of the car staring at the sex shop then I turned to look over the roof of the car at Roman slightly nervous going in there with him.

"This looks better than what I had expected…"

"Like you haven't been in one before." I said sarcastically with a smile. I pushed the door shut to the car as I walked towards the trunk where I was met by Roman.

"I may have been in one or two in my time, but only to buy DVDs."

"You still have them?" I asked curiously.

"Nope, lost them somewhere in the shuffle." He said with a shrug which I wasn't sure if I could believe it. Roman gripped at my waist pulling me close to him as his other hand slithered around my waist resting on the arch of my back which his other hand soon joined. "But right now, I don't need a DVD to watch." Roman said with a seductive smile as he leaned in giving me a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss pressing his forehead against mine feeling his hand move to run through my hair, "Come on beautiful, we have little time to spare." Roman said as I smirked and nodded. He slid his hand into mine leading me towards the shop where he pulled the door open, it was like his whole fit at the gym over Dean was over which I was glad he wasn't mad at me for this one. I stepped into the store, stepping aside to let Roman to step in behind me as he looked around. "Lingerie first." Roman said as he nodded to the section that contained the undergarments and lingerie like I had purchased before. I had walked around the racks, my fingers gently brushing against the articles of clothing that was hanging not really looking at the clothing trying to find what really caught my eye, the same things that caught my eye last time but I didn't want to make it obvious of what I liked because this was for Roman. I glanced over to Roman seeing that he already had things laying over his arms, "They have a fitting room?" Roman asked. I nodded as he picked up another thing to rest against his forearm, he was just going to town on dressing me. A sales associate approached us asking us how our day was, offering us a basket then Roman asked about the dressing room which she granted me access to the room. I stepped into the room shutting the door behind me locking it the best I could as I set the pile of clothing onto the couch thing that was in there. I turned around facing the mirror letting out a sigh as I began to pull my current outfit off then began pulling on the first article that was on top of the pile modeling it in the mirror unsure how I felt about it or if I felt comfortable in it. "So?" I heard Roman asked outside the room as I bit at my bottom lip not wanting to open the door for everyone in the door to see me as well as I slightly open the door.

"Get in here." I said as I reached out grabbing his arm tugging him into the room with me. I heard Roman let out a deep throated moan as he looked over my body, he walked around me to look at me from different angles as I bit at my bottom lip.

"This is a keeper." He said as he pointed at me as I nodded as he went to leave.

"Just stay…" I said as I grasped his arm as he looked back at me with a smile as he nodded. Roman picked up the pile of clothes from the tiny couch as he sat down. He watched me strip from that outfit putting it back on its hanger setting it on the one hook to determine what to keep and what not to keep. Roman took it upon himself to hand me each one that I tried on and I'm sure he was enjoying the view more than anything from the different moans I heard escaping his lips. I got back into my regular clothes after trying on the last one for the day as Roman stood up noticing the bulge in his basketball shorts and I bit at my bottom lip as I glanced at it then back up at Roman's face.

"I know pumpkin, I can't help that you make me so fucking hard…" Roman groaned as he tried to adjust himself.

"It's flattering sometimes." I said honestly as he smirked.

"You should be flattered and used to it by now beautiful." Roman said as his hands rested on my hips as he leaned in giving me a kiss. "Let's hurry this up so I can take you home and make love to you before my family arrives." Roman whispered as he kissed at my neck. I tried to hold back a moan as Roman grabbed the clothes he had chosen moving them into the basket. He pushed the door open as he stepped out first. I followed suit as we tried to act like we just did not come out of the dressing room together. "Now the toys…" Roman said as I was even more embarrassed over this than the lingerie I had to try on as he led me to the bigger selection of toys. Roman was honestly looking at each toy like it was a hard decision. "What do half of these do? Where is that associate?" Roman asked as I chuckled at him as he looked around as I stayed where I was at. He walked over to ask the associate for help. Roman returned with the associate as he began to explain to her our 'situation' and how he leaves for a few days and blah blah blah.

"Well if you want a dildo, it is the closest to the real thing to use on her or we have this new rechargeable toy that can be used solely or also when penetration is involved. You can slide it on and it'll stimulate the clit along with her g-spot. It also could be controlled from far distances so you can take the controller with you and as long as she has it in, she will feel it go whatever speed you had set it too." The associate explained as she showed us said toy as she turned it on letting us feel the vibrations. From the smile on Roman's face I could tell this one was being purchased for sure as she pointed us in the direction of the dildos after Roman slid a packaged version of that toy she just showed us into the basket. Roman looked the different sizes and such of the realistic dick dildos as he grabbed one that was closest to his size putting it in the basket as we headed towards the counter purchasing whatever that was in the basket. Roman carried the black bag that was unmarked as his other hand held my hand as we walked out of the store to the car as he put that bag into the backseat.

"Now groceries? What do we need again?" I asked curiously as I buckled up my seat belt.

"Bread, peanut butter, jelly, and beans. I might buy some chips and drinks to add to the meals." Roman stated as I nodded as I was repeating that list in my head so we won't forget anything. Roman took us to the grocery store where we climbed out of the car heading into the store where we pretty much grabbed what we needed then bolted out instead of finding things that we don't need or what not. We got into a lane purchasing the food we had sat down on the counter to be rung up, Roman had paid for the food before we drove back to the house where he pulled into the driveway heading to the front door where he let us in and we were each carrying a fair amount of bags.


	22. Chapter 22

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPTER BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I took the food bags I held in my hands into the kitchen pulling out the contents and putting them aside to get to cooking soon because I knew that Roman's family should be heading over sooner than later.

"I guess we don't have time for that love making session." Roman said as he leaned back against the kitchen counter.

"Nope but I promise, it'll be made up tonight I'm sure." I said with a smirk as I gave him a wink before I opened the one loaf of bread and began toasting them up since I knew that would take the longest.

"You need any help?" Roman asked.

"Start lathering that peanut butter on bread." I said with a chuckle as Roman nodded and pushed himself to a standing position. He walked around me helping me start the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I began to spread the jelly on bread to complete sandwiches. I continued loading bread into the toaster when two were done, another two went in. "You know, I can never get used to cooking this much food."

"I'm sorry I have a big family, but I promise you that it isn't going to be often and you know, if and when we have kids we will have to cook more."

"But that is different, one or two more people is different than this…you know I'm just giving you a hard time right?" I asked as he smiled and he glanced over to me.

"I know, but I love you anyway." He said as he reached over cupping my chin turning me to face him, then he gave me a kiss.

"I love you too." I said with a smile as I turned my attention to pulling down the skillet pan for the sandwiches and the pot for the beans. I turned the two stove tops on for each pan.

"I'll do the beans because that seems simple enough." Roman said as he used the can opener to open the cans of beans we had purchased as I sprayed my pan with the Pam setting the first sandwich down. I reached for the utensil to flip the sandwiches when the time came. I had gotten five sandwiches in when a knock came to the door. I knew that was the beginning of his family arriving. "Watch this." He said as I nodded. I was keeping an eye on the beans that were slightly bubbling already along with the sandwich I had just flipped. Roman barely had time to break away from the door leaving me to finish things in the kitchen. I stacked all the sandwiches up on one plate. I poured the cooked beans into a container putting a serving spoon into the container and put the cooked buttered toast onto a plate. I made many trips to and from the table to carry everything out. Roman then began to help me with it as everyone was slowly sliding into one of the many seats that we had put around the table to be able to seat everyone, fortunately we had just enough. I slid into one of the two empty seats when everything was already put on the table and Roman slid into the empty seat beside me. Then I looked around the table at Roman's family when Roman's father offered to say a quick prayer as Roman reached over gripping my hand. I looked at our hands being connected as I glanced next to me at Jey unsure if we were all joining hands or if Roman was just doing so. But Jey never made the move so I figured it was just Roman being Roman when I bowed my head and shut my eyes momentarily listening to Roman's dad speak and his last word being 'Amen,' which everyone repeated at their own time. It then became much like a holiday meal of everyone passing dishes around to grab what they wanted to put on their plate and asking to be passed such and such. This was something I was never used to so I sat there quietly taking all of this in. This was what my life was going to be like if and when I ever joined this family. I think I sort of loved having a big family like this, I had such a small family and we never did these family reunion or get togethers where we did dinner at someone's house. I think I loved being included in a family, I felt welcomed and I was a part of something. My family was broken, his family wasn't so this was something that I needed to get used to but I think I was going to love it. Yes, it was chaotic at times with this many people but also it was nothing but love. The love you saw between the members of family, the laughter, the smiles and everything in between, it made me wish I had something just like this. "You okay? You haven't touched your food." Roman whispered as I snapped out of my trance of thought.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking is all…it seems like everyone is liking the meal." I said as that is one of the things I had noticed while I had looked around the dining room table.

"Don't think too much baby, just enjoy the dinner with family." Roman said as I felt him kiss the side of my head before he went back to eating his sandwich. I smirked and nodded as I began eating at the food I had put onto my plate listening in on some conversations waiting for the right time to jump into one. I was able to get into a conversation with his family, it was nice to be included within a conversation as I felt Roman's hand resting on my back gently rubbing along my back. Roman then asked if we could move the conversations into the living room as each member played their part with helping moving chairs that were needed out to the living room. I stood up and began grabbing plates off of the table taking them into the kitchen where they were set into the sink to be washed. I had made trips to and from the table when surprisingly Roman's mom had began helping me, which was weird to me surprisingly.

"Do you mind a little help?" She offered as I smirked.

"I would love some." I said with a smile as I put the drain stopped into the sink. I poured some soap into the sink before I turned the water on so that it could feel the sink up with soapy water. She slid the few dishes she carried into the sink as she opened the one cabinet finding the dish rags symbolizing she would do the drying.

"You look great, how much weight have you lost now?" She asked as I shut the water off to make our conversation easier to be heard without water running.

"50 for sure, but I haven't weighed myself recently." I said honestly as I grabbed the sponge beginning to scrub at the first dish I was able to grab.

"That is great, good for you. So any luck on the job front? I think that I saw now hiring sign recently, where was that?" She asked as I handed her the first dish to start to dry off as she was pondering where she saw that sign.

"I have put in so many applications, I have lost where I have applied and where I haven't. It's frustrating and kind of disappointing when I put in so many of these applications when I get no calls for interviews. It's hard to keep motivated to continue applying when you aren't getting any response back." I said as she nodded.

"Completely understand, I've been there and done that."

"Really?" I asked curiously as she smiled.

"You forget before I met Sika I was my own woman…true it wasn't the best job it was something."

"Where'd you work?" I asked curiously as she walked behind me to go to the cabinet to put the plate up.

"I worked at Universal Studios doing their churro cart, yeah it wasn't the best but it was something."

"You needed to provide for yourself." I said with a smile.

"Yes I did…"

"But how did you meet Sika considering where you worked and the line of work he did?" I asked curiously.

"He came into the park, I was working and he had a smooth game I tell you."

"What was the first date?" I asked with a smile.

"I got off shift during park hours, so we kind of went on a couple rides together and hung out then he asked me out on another date." She answered as I smirked. We made small talk while we knocked the dishes out as rest of the family was in the other room doing the same thing pretty much. The dishes slowly decreased in amount until there were no more to wash, I drained the sink then washed my own hands drying them with the paper towels. I tossed the paper towels into the trash bin. Roman's mom and I had headed into the other room joining rest of the family. Roman reached out grabbing my hand tugging me towards him and pulled me down to sit on his lap. I found myself sitting fully on his lap and being a little slouched so he could still see rest of his family over my shoulder and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I felt his lips pressing against my neck peppering gentle kisses along my skin.

"How'd it go with my mom?" Roman whispered as I smirked. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"Oddly pretty good…" I said seeing him smile as well.

"That's great, I told you that they are happy about you being back…you read too much into things." He said as he gave me another kiss, "You're stuck being a part of this crazy family…" He said.

"Do I have to get a Samoan tattoo too?" I asked jokingly with a chuckle.

"Only if you insist." He said with a chuckle too as he tried to capture my lips the best he could from where we both sat. Roman's family had stayed well into the night, I think the last couple of people had let themselves out about 10 PM and I was surprised they were that late but I can't deny family time. "Now that everyone is gone, you and I have some alone time." Roman said as he walked up behind me. I pushed in the last of the dining room chairs. I turned around to face Roman leaning back against the chair that I had just pushed in to look at Roman.

"That we are…what do you have in mind?" I asked, happy that we are now alone and Roman hadn't been attached to his phone like the other day making things seem better between us, I was happier.

"Hmmm…I was thinking we got new things to try out hiding in the bedroom…you go put on one of those sexy outfits and I will get to charging up that toy…" Roman groaned out as he pushed his fingers through my hair as he stared deep into my eyes.

"Hmmm…sounds good…" I said with a smile as he broke the distance pressing his lips to mine giving me a deep passionate kiss.

"Go change baby." He whispered out after the kiss broke as I nodded as I slid out from in front of him leading him to the bedroom where I had found that he had hung up within the closet. I skimmed through the handful of outfits he had bought earlier today picking the one that I wanted to wear tonight as I headed out of the closet seeing Roman reading over the box that the toy came in.


	23. Chapter 23

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I slipped into the bathroom hoping that Roman wouldn't catch a sight of which one I had grabbed. I quickly changed moving the clothes I just had on to the sink counter to pick up later. I slowly pulled the door open, peeking around the door and saw Roman was leaning back against the edge of the bed.

"Come on beautiful, don't be shy now." Roman said as he had noticed I had pulled the door open slightly. I let out a sigh as I pulled the door open rest of the way as I stepped into the doorframe flicking the lights in the bathroom off. I heard Roman let out a moan. "Fuck…you are so sexy." Roman moaned out as he stretched his hands out for me to take. I walked over grabbing his hands. He pulled me closer to him feeling his hands let go of mine then feeling his larger hands roaming over my somewhat exposed body from the outfit I had put on for him. Roman began kissing at my neck as his fingers began fumbling to undo the top, I was biting at my lip holding back moans from the overall sensations he was causing. Roman was able to get the top undone as he tugged at the fabric getting it pulled from my body tossing it aside. "It sucks these are only on for short periods of time but God, you always look so fucking hot in them that it's worth the few minutes you are in them." Roman whispered as he kissed right below my ear lobe as his hands gripped at my hips as Roman's hands rubbed along my sides. Roman broke the distance giving me a deep kiss, his hands sliding around my body resting on my butt pulling me closer to him. I took a hint straddling his waist, my knees holding me up on the bed as my hands rested on his shoulders when the kiss deepened. I sat back on my legs, mainly holding Roman's shoulders so I wouldn't fall back. My hands roamed down his covered chest to the hem of his shirt slipping underneath the fabric feeling the sensation of skin against skin letting out a soft moan. Roman reached down grasping the hem of his shirt pulling it up and off rest of the way tossing it aside. Roman reattached his lips to mine for another deep kiss as his fingers pushed through my hair gripping a handful of my hair. Roman's other hand gripped tightly at my hip as he stood up and picked me up with him getting me to scream out.

"Roman!" I screamed out in fright. Roman smirked as my fingers dug into his skin as he turned us around and he climbed onto the bed laying me down without letting me go any. I was trying to control my breath as I had held I lost a lot of it when he picked me up. Roman began to kiss at my neck, kissing down my body as his hands were ahead of his mouth. His hands groping at my breast as his hand removed itself only for it to be replaced with his mouth getting me to arch my back pushing my nipple further into his mouth. My fingers playing with his hair and gently grasping handfuls of it when his tongue or teeth teased at the sensitive bud. Roman moaned against my breast before he kissed over to the other breast doing the same rituals getting me to moan out. Roman kissed down my stomach to the hem of the panties that came with the outfit, his fingers hooking within the garment tugging the fabric down. I had lifted my hips helping pull the fabric down over my butt. Roman pulled the fabric along the lengths of my leg as he tossed it over his shoulder before he turned and dived between my legs. Roman moved my legs over his shoulders feeling his tongue lapping against my clit causing my back to arch more off the bed and my hand going to the top of his head gripping a handful of his hair. "Uh…oh god Roman…" I moaned as I felt my eyes clench shut momentarily. I then looked down seeing Roman staring back up at me making me moan out for a different reason. I was wiggling against his tongue as his tongue rapidly flicked over my clit pushing me ever so close to my orgasm. "Fuck…Roman…" I moaned as I arched off the bed again as my head was flinging back and forth from pleasure as his tongue wasn't slowing down as I felt two of Roman's fingers push into me roughly brushing against my g-spot. "FUCK!" I cried out as I thrusted against his tongue and fingers hearing and feeling him moan against my clit. Roman pulled the fingers out pushing them back picking up the pace to match his tongue. "Oh god…Jesus…shit…" I groaned as I gripped at the pillows below my head. I felt my orgasm building up. After a few more licks and thrusts of his fingers, I felt my orgasm come over me causing me to scream out Roman's name. Roman lapped his tongue over my clit a couple more times before he sat up and leaned back against his legs seeing him lick his lips as he stared down at me. I was panting trying to catch my breath from the amazing orgasm he had sent me into while his fingers were still pumping in and out of me. Roman slowly slid his fingers out of me, seeing him slide the same fingers into his mouth sucking them clean. He slid off the bed going to grab the toy that was being charged. "Is…is it fully…charged?" I asked between pants.

"No, but it's enough to test out." Roman said with a smile as he grabbed the control as he climbed back onto the bed going back to between my legs. My legs naturally spreading open for him. Roman smirked as he slid the toy between my legs, I felt the one part rubbing against my already sensitive clit as I felt the other part being slid into my entrance. Roman smirked as he turned the toy to one hearing the slight vibrations sounds it was making. It was vibrating inside me along with feeling the vibrations of the toy against my clit and my g-spot just like how the associate described it to do. My back arched off the bed, and my hips slightly rocking against it as Roman let out a soft moan. "I'll leave it on one for now…we'll explore the other settings later." Roman said with a wink before he leaned down giving me a kiss before he climbed back off the bed. I looked over at him watching his every move letting out moans as my hips rocked against the toy that was causing sensations throughout my body. Roman tauntingly slowly took his jeans and boxers off as his eyes watched me being pushed closer to another orgasm from the small vibrations that the toy was sending off. "How are you liking it?" Roman asked as he stepped out kicking the clothing he had on back away from him.

"I…I like it…but…I want…your dick…" I groaned as Roman smiled. He slowly climbed back onto the bed positioning himself between my legs.

"You ask and you shall receive." Roman moaned as I felt Roman began to slowly push himself fully into me feeling his tip brush against my g-spot along with the toy.

"Shit!" I cried out as my back arched off the bed, my hand gripping a handful of my hair and wanting to grab something from the pleasure.

"Good?" Roman whispered as he leaned over my body kissing at my neck as he pulled out pushing back into me as I let out another moan.

"Y-Yeah…" I whimpered out as he began to work his hips in and out of me to add to the pleasure of the vibrations. Roman reached over grabbing the remote turning the toy up to its maximum setting. "ROMAN!" I cried out as I went into another orgasm from his hard thrusting and the vibrations at his highest setting.

"Fuck Meg…" Roman growled as he watched me orgasm again and he tossed the remote aside, I could tell he had lost every sense of sane and pure lust had took over him. I felt his thrusts begin to go harder and faster getting the toy to press further and harder against me.

"Oh god…oh…uh...Jesus…shit…" I moaned as my hands were gripping at anything I could reach and grip. I was biting at my lip hard staring up into Roman's eyes that were glazed over with lust and hearing him grunt with every hard pump of his hips. "R-Roman…please…fuck…" I moaned as Roman leaned in pressing his lips into mine getting me to moan into his lips and his moans repeating after mine. My fingers clawing at his back as they made their way around his neck getting him to moan again.

"Shit baby…feels so good…so tight…" Roman whispered. His face was ever so close to me as he captured my lips yet again. He broke the kiss, "Shit…so close…this toy…fuck, is a keeper…"

"It…it vibrating…against you?" I moaned out in question.

"Y-Yeah…feels…good…" He moaned as his eyes were latched into a staring contest with mine making things more intense.

"R-R-Roman…make me…cum…please." I moaned as Roman began to thrust into me faster getting me to clench my eyes shut. My nails dug further into Roman's skin.

"I plan on it baby…" Roman whispered as he kissed at my neck and thrusted harder into me.

"Uh…oh god…Roman…R-Roman…ROMAN!" I cried out as I arched my back pushing my body against his hearing him groan.

"SHIT….Meg…" He moaned out as I felt him do one more hard thrust into me as I could see his eyes somewhat rolling into the back of his head and his head being thrown back but his long locks still hanging low from his head. I felt Roman slowly pull out of me leaving just the toy vibrating against and in me getting me to let out soft small moans. Roman climbed off to go take care of the condom and wash himself off as I pulled the toy from its position not wanting to continue torturing myself. I got to my knees crawling to the edge of the bed finding the remote, I reached for it, turning the toy off the way I thought it would. Still feeling it go through the rhythm vibrations the sales person was telling us about and just felt it through my hand letting out a soft moan. "Want more?" Roman asked startling me as I jumped a little to look up at him as he stood in the doorway.

"N-N-No…was just…feeling the different vibration settings it had that we didn't do this time." I said. Roman nodded with a smile as he walked further into the room. I put the toy onto the nightstand for it to charge more.

"Good, keep it always fully charged."

"Why?"

"So we can use it when I'm on the road, or you use it…this, this is being packed with me." Roman said picking the remote up off the wooden night stand taking it into the closet. He returned without it in hand presuming he had put it into his suitcase like he said he would do. "That is taken care of…now, let us get some sleep shall we?" Roman asked. He was nothing but smiles as he climbed back into the bed with me. I scooted over some to give him room but not too far so that I wouldn't have to scoot back closer to him that much. Roman's arms wrapped around me holding me tight against his body as my head formed to the curve of his neck. I could still hear the soft echoes of his heart beating in his chest. I shut my eyes resting, my breaths finally controlled from the sex we just had and relaxing as I was cuddled against his embrace. "Night beautiful, I love you." Roman whispered.

"Night, I love you too Roman." I said softly as I kissed where I could on his bare chest. I woke up the next morning, I knew today was Thursday so Roman was going to be leaving either later tonight or tomorrow considering he hadn't had his alarm set for the morning.


	24. Chapter 24

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I woke up letting out a sigh thinking about this as I heard his phone beginning to vibrate knowing it had to be a text considering the vibrations and how many times it vibrated.

"Why am I being contacted so godly early?" Roman groaned out in displeasure as he must have heard it as well. I sat up so he could move to retrieve his phone from wherever it was since I never saw him put it on the phone charger.

"I'll go start breakfast." I said as I slid off the bed going to retrieve my robe to cover my still naked body. I couldn't take seeing him writing this other girl that he claimed to be just work even though I wasn't that stupid. I went into the kitchen, I may have been making it too obvious I was upset or angry by the way I was heavily setting things down.

"Why are you slamming those things down?" Roman asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I'm not slamming anything." I said in offense.

"What is wrong with you lately sweetie? You've been having some mood swings or something." Roman brought up.

"It's nothing, okay?" I said wanting to drop it as Roman nodded. He let out a sigh.

"Is it because of the jobs?" Roman asked as I glanced to him in a serious face. I looked back straight ahead of me.

"No…you can make your own breakfast, I'm not that hungry." I said as I walked out of the kitchen to the bedroom where I changed into my work-out clothes wanting to go work this off.

"What are you doing?" Roman asked.

"I'm going to the gym." I said shortly as I pulled on my tennis shoes as Roman nodded.

"Were you planning on going without me or-?" Roman asked as I looked up at him. I let out a sigh.

"No…do you want to go?" I asked as Roman smiled.

"Yes…but first…"

"First what?" I asked curiously as he stepped closer as his feet stepped on either side of mine as he gripped my chin to make me look up at him.

"Morning love…I love you." He said with his sexy smile. He broke the distance kissing me the only way he knew how getting me to moan into his lips and molding into his body, I was giving in. What does he do to me? Roman broke the kiss as his eyes explored mine as I stared back into his. I bit at my bottom lip feeling guilty acting the way I was.

"I'm…I'm sorry for…acting crazy…" I said nervously as I bit at my bottom lip looking down at my lap then glancing back at him.

"Its okay sweetie, if you are angry or mad at me, tell me so we can work through it or something." Roman said as it was more than just that. I just wish it was that easy but it wasn't.

"I…I will." I lied as Roman smirked. He went into the closet returning moments later completely changed and dressed into a new work-out outfit for the gym. He drove us to the gym so I can work out all this aggression and anger I had built up from the tiny texts that I knew he was shooting out to the girl that was trying to steal my man. Roman and I went into the gym that was emptier than before, this was the least amount of people I had ever seen in this gym at one given time but I wasn't complaining about it. I found myself drifting to a cardio machine that I climbed onto setting the machine to what I normally found myself doing on this specific machine. I was going as hard as I could as I saw that girl walk in and joining me in the cardio area, did she not know who I was? All I could do was stare evilly and angrily at her from afar. Making me work harder and want to quit all together because I was just so frustrated, at her I had no idea why when I should have this all bottled up against Roman since he was the one committing the act. She was still guilty for doing it since she was willingly getting involved with a taken man like Roman, Roman wanted me back only to hurt me like this. I stopped my cardio walking to the lobby of the gym sitting on the bench shooting a text out to Jon.

"'Tomorrow, gym, before flight.'" I sent out to him, I needed to settle this and settle this for good somehow and obviously my plan last time didn't work.

"'Another one of your excellent plans?'" Dean asked and I knew it was sarcastic just by reading it.

"'This is not a time to be sarcastic, will you be here?'" I asked hoping Dean would be down and that he wouldn't leave me hanging as I waited impatiently for Roman. Roman came out longer than I had expected him to be but at least he had finally finished his work-out.

"I hope you weren't waiting long." Roman said as he wiped at his brow with the back of his hand.

"Not at all." I said as I stood up. I followed Roman out to the car where Roman drove us back to the house where it would be just us hanging out inside which meant us watching movies and cooking dinner. Which probably would be leftovers from the meal I cooked for his family the night before. Roman led us into the house where the night was us doing exactly what I thought we would be doing, but this time his phone was continuing to go off and his attention was on that instead of the movie that was playing on the television. That was making it harder to concentrate for me on the movie with the constant buzzing and the tapping of him responding to the buzzing. I was being driven crazy with this, I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs but I couldn't and acted like it wasn't bothering me at all. I tried to keep my focus on the movie that was playing on the screen in front of me but it was hard. After the movie had ended, I had gotten up and excused myself to go to bed as I couldn't stand the whole texting thing anymore. I got into a comfortable pair of pajamas. I walked out to the main bedroom area seeing Roman spread out on the bed already. "Am I going to get any of the bed?"

"Nope, you have to come move me." Roman said with a smile. I rolled my eyes walking over to the side of the bed that I had claimed as mine plugging my phone in as I turned around to look at the bed.

"You seriously aren't going to move?" I asked with a chuckle as Roman smirked and shook his head no. I climbed onto the bed the best I could as I rested my hands on his bare chest pushing at him, it didn't even get him to budge a little.

"Give up?" Roman asked with a chuckle.

"I may, what do I have to do to move you?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips staring down at him.

"You know how." He said with a smirk as I rolled my eyes. I straddled his hips leaning down giving him a passionate kiss feeling him moan into my lips as Roman's hands gripped at my hips. I broke the kiss with a smile as I looked down at him. Roman had his eyes shut as it seemed like he was in ecstasy as I smiled.

"You going to move for me sexy?" I whispered into his ear as I kissed at his neck giving it a gentle bite as well.

"Absolutely baby." Roman whispered back as I slid off of him allowing him to be able to move and getting my spot back. I snuggled into my spot and snuggled close to Roman. "MMM…you seem to be in a better mood." Roman whispered as he rolled to face me. I felt his fingers push through my hair and his thumb gently rubbing against the side of my head.

"I guess so…but I'm still a little agitated…" I said as I bit at my bottom lip not even wanting to look into his beautiful eyes.

"Agitated about what?" Roman asked softly and curiously.

"You've been paying your phone more attention lately…"

"You getting jealous over my phone?" Roman asked. I bit at my lip harder hoping he wouldn't notice as I scooted closer to him, that isn't what I was jealous of to say the least. Roman let out a sigh as his arms scooted around my waist pulling me tight to his embrace as my head pressed against the curve of his neck. No more words were exchanged between us that night, not even a 'good night' or an 'I love you,' which was unlike us and it was weird. It was this tension between us but yet I felt comfortable still wrapped in his arms, I felt like I wanted to cry but yet I couldn't. I had finally told him about my thoughts of him being attached to his phone but yet why did I feel so much pain, all he could bring up was me being jealous? I already knew I was being jealous, why did he have to bring it up? Why couldn't he comfort me like he always does? The small things made me even more insecure and push me even more towards anger. It was making me think that we aren't going to work out that I was just pushing him further away with all of this.


	25. Chapter 25

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **A/N: I WANT TO TAKE THIS TIME TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU READERS FOR 'DRAGGING THIS OUT' FOR SO LONG WITH THIS WHOLE 'CHEATING' THING. I HONESTLY DIDN'T THINK IT WAS AND MAYBE I WAS IN THE WRONG WITH IT AND I AM HONESTLY SORRY THAT IT HAS CONTINUED ON FOR 'TOO LONG.' I THINK I HAD THIS FEAR THAT THIS STORY WON'T AMOUNT TO WHAT THE FIRST ONE WAS AND THAT IT WAS GOING TO BE 19 CHAPTERS LONG LIKE A PREVIOUS STORY I HAD SO I GUESS I DID DRAG IT OUT. TO THE READER THAT REMOVED THIS STORY FROM YOUR LIST, I'M SORRY THAT THIS STORY WAS THAT HORRIBLE AND I GREATLY APOLOGIZE TO YOU FOR THAT. I NEVER WANT TO DISAPPOINT MY READERS, AND DUE TO THE AMOUNT OF SOMEWHAT NEGATIVE FEEDBACK ABOUT THE CURRENT STORYLINE I FIGURED TO POST THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS TO PUT EVERYONE TO REST ABOUT IT. AGAIN, I'M SORRY FOR DOING IT THE WAY I DID, DIDN'T REALIZE I WAS DRAGGING IT OUT BUT I ALSO DIDN'T WANT ANOTHER 18 CHAPTER STORY. I GUESS I REALLY NEED TO RE-EVALUATE THIS STORY AND MAKE SURE THAT IT DOESN'T HAPPEN WITH WHAT I HAVE PLANNED UPCOMING FOR THIS STORY. AGAIN, I'M REALLY SORRY GUYS.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

My night of sleep was nothing but tossing and turning which I think affected Roman's sleep cycle as well considering I had found myself up in the kitchen brewing a patch of coffee at 4 AM.

"I hope you made enough for two cups." Roman said startling me as I jumped out of my skin turning to look at Roman.

"I made a spare." I said softly. I turned to look back at the pot of coffee that was brewing, it was drop by drop growing in amount as I felt Roman's arms swiftly and softly wrap around me.

"Why are you up so early?" Roman asked softly feeling him press a kiss to my neck. I let out a sigh, I couldn't nor did I want to bring up the truth because it was too early. I was too tired to fight or argue with him much less did I think Dean was up to me going to his place if things turned bad.

"I just couldn't sleep." I said with a shrug.

"Something is eating at you isn't it, what is it beautiful?" Roman asked as I couldn't help but to let out another sigh. "There is that sigh again, come on. We have time until the coffee is done." Roman said as he grabbed my hand turning me around where he was able to grasp my other hand with his pulling at me to walk with him to the table. Roman pulled out one chair for me to sit in as he sat in the other chair facing me. "Let it out." Roman said as I bit at my bottom lip glancing at him then glancing down between our bodies.

"It's your phone thing, my jealousy kicking in is all…" I said shrugging. Roman chuckled as he pushed his fingers through my hair.

"Honey, I'm at home…I left my work at the door and you are my number one right now." Roman said as he leaned in kissing my forehead, but I certainly didn't feel like his number one and I certainly knew it wasn't work that was consistently texting him.

"I…I know…but I can't help the feelings or thoughts I have Roman…"

"I know, it's your self-conscious having fun with you baby…I promise you that soon, none of this will happen anymore when I am no longer in the spotlight and out of the title run but right now I'm huge…" Roman said as I knew he was a huge star right now, but these lies he was telling was making me feel worse and worse about myself. You have to tell one lie, then tell another to cover up that one and the lies keep building but I just want to know what he will say when it does come out that he was lying. Part of me wanted to believe him, maybe it was work related because hey what do I know? I haven't looked or read his phone, it was his phone but I so wanted to believe that it was the girl. "Look, I'll turn my phone off when I get home and make sure that it won't interfere on us. Would that make things better?" Roman asked as I let out a sigh as I knew it would but I knew that when he was on the road that things will amplify again because I knew he would go back to texting her. I nodded hoping that maybe it would make things better because I won't constantly have him on his phone being rubbed in my face and the days and times that I am spending with him won't be me freaking out or anxieties running wild.

"Yes…" I said as I bit at my bottom lip nervously.

"But…" Roman began to say as he looked at me intently knowing I wanted to say but and continue with my thought but I couldn't just tell him because I didn't want to just accuse him.

"It's nothing…just thinking is all…" I said as I glanced up at him from staring down at the floor.

"Care to share this thinking with me?" Roman asked as the coffee pot came to a stop. I focused on pouring our two drinks the way we each liked it before we followed each other to the dining room table.

"Do you remember when we first met?" I asked as I crossed my legs at the ankle as I leaned forward in my seat.

"Absolutely…I'm still mad you didn't try that skirt…" Roman said as he sipped his coffee.

"What made you fall in love with me Roman?" I asked curiously as he seemed to almost choke on his coffee.

"Why are you asking this?"

"Just…please…answer it." I said as I swirled my spoon in my cup to make sure my creamer was well mixed in.

"I fell in love with your looks, your attitude, your love and excitement for the industry I am passionate about, your shyness, your uncertainty, and being the nervous girl that isn't so nervous, it was all so cute." Roman said with a smile, "Plus, just the way your personality was, you just were so trusting…I learned so much about you in that little bit of time that I couldn't help but to fall head over heels." Roman stated as I let out a sigh as I took a drink of my coffee. "The more we talked, the list of why I love you grew and continues to grow everyday. I love that we are up at 4 AM having a cup of coffee because that is love, being up with the other when they can't sleep. We talk about things that causes us not to sleep but I feel like we are having communication issues like you aren't talking to me like you used to." Roman said as I let out a sigh.

"Roman, have you ever cheated in your life?"

"Cheated in what? Relationships, games, my matches?" Roman asked listing things you could cheat at.

"Relationships."

"Never. Why? Do you feel like I am cheating?" Roman asked as I shook my head no when I took a sip of my drink. "I tell you this, you can trust me okay? I'm not texting some other girl or pursuing any other girl because I have the one person that matters the most to me right here baby girl. I have been more productive in work and pursuing new opportunities is all that phone stuff is." Roman explained as he reached out gripping my hand and pulled it from my cup to hold in his. "Look into my eyes." Roman said as I did so, his intense stare with his beautiful eyes always made my heart skip a beat, "I love you and only you baby." Roman said as I smiled and knew that I blushed, "My phone will be off and I will talk to headquarters that they will not contact me on my off days because those are my personal days and are to be spent at home with my loved ones." Roman said as I nodded as I wasn't sure if that was going to help any. "If you ever feel like I am cheating or anything, just talk to me okay?" Roman asked.

"Okay." I said as I felt a little relieved after this conversation but still felt what I felt. Roman and I chatted over rest of the coffee. But with all the coffee we drank caused us to be wide awake for a few more hours and by then it was time for us to get up anyway to start our day's duties. I sat on the bed staring into the closet watching as Roman was pushing outfits, ring gear amongst other things into his emptied suitcase. I got up moving closer as I leaned against the doorframe watching him still as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Enjoying the view?" Roman asked as he looked back at me from his bent over position. I smirked.

"Yeah, just a little bit." I said with a smile and chuckle.

"I'm sure you do, I always enjoy the view when it's the other way around." Roman said as he stood up and turned to face me. Roman slowly stepped towards me putting his hands on my hips pulling me close to his embrace so my frame was pressed against his and my hand rested against his chest as I stared up at him. "I love you baby girl." Roman said as he leaned down kissing at my forehead.

"I love you too baby." I said with a smile as he moved so that this time we could kiss on the lips. "We still going to the gym?" I asked.

"Absolutely, go change." He said as I nodded. I broke from his embrace to grab a new outfit for the gym, I changed into that outfit as Roman finished packing. He quickly changed before I followed him out to the car where I watched him push his suitcases into the trunk, I was still beyond shocked by how much these men pack and how much I would pack on these short term trips they do but what do I know?

"I miss travelling, since I'm still unemployed, what do you say about me travelling with you one weekend?" I asked curiously.

"I would love that, let me look at what cities we are going to coming up and I'll plan something for us, okay?" Roman asked as I nodded happily. I couldn't wait to spend a weekend with him.

"Deal." I said as he smiled. Roman slammed the trunk shut before he turned to face me and he stepped closer so his arms weren't outreached so much as he pulled me closer to him.

"I can't wait baby, but you know what this weekend means?" Roman asked with a smirk.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I have the remote." Roman said with a wink as I started to blush.

"We'll see." I said.

"I'll definitely see." Roman said as I blushed more as he kissed at my lips before he led me to the driver's side. He pulled my door open for me letting me climb in before he pushed the door shut. I watched as Roman walked around the car to climb into the car beside me as I drove us up to the gym where Dean was already standing at the trunk of his car and leaned back against the metal with his dark sunglasses on his face. I parked the car as close as I could to his car before I put the car in park and climbed out of it. Roman went to the trunk beginning to pull his bags out as I kind of sped walked over to Dean pulling him into a hug.

"Hey beautiful." Dean whispered as he kissed at my cheek, "How are you doing?"

"Great, how about yourself bad boy?" I asked with a smirk as I broke the hug.

"Doing great, kind of digging the name." He said with a chuckle, "Sup papa bear?" Dean asked nodding towards Roman.

"Couldn't be better." Roman said as Dean pulled his trunk open letting Roman put his bags into the trunk. Roman gripped my hand as we walked into the gym as we separated to go to two different parts of the gym. I couldn't help but to find myself on a machine that was facing the girl that I was jealous of this whole time. I was still envious and jealous of this girl that I was so fed up with that I thought was still talking to my boyfriend. I got off the bike after my duration ended, by this time the girl had moved to a different machine and I had headed into the weight area to be with the two men I came to the gym with. "I'm going to go use the bathroom if you want Dean to start spotting you."

"You okay with it now?" I asked as Roman glanced to Dean and let out a sigh.

"I think so." Roman said as he looked back to me as he broke the distance between us. Roman's hands cupping my face pulling me in for a deep passionate kiss that caused me to let out a moan. Roman broke the kiss smiling as he looked to Dean with a smile as Dean nodded and I knew he was looking on the whole time as Roman turned to head towards the bathroom.

"Is she here?" Dean asked as I nodded. I led Dean to point her out as Dean leaned forward onto his forearm against the wall.

"Well, what do you want to do first since Roman hasn't bought the bait yet?" Dean asked as I let out a sigh.

"Let's do a different machine." I said as we went to a different machine that I hadn't done before. Dean began to instruct me on it before I even attempted it. After I had finished the reps on that machine, I went to check on Roman and there he was standing in front of the cardio machine of the same girl chatting her up as I let out a groan. After that whole talk this morning and he still does this, and he wonders why I think and feel the way I feel. "You ready? You sure you want to take the shit for this?" I asked as Dean and I walked towards each other. I really wanted to put my hands on his chest and feel his hands on my hips again but I knew I couldn't.

"I know but beautiful, it's worth it because that…that isn't right." Dean said as I nodded as I looked over my shoulder back at Roman with that girl. I looked back to Dean as I led him over to the squat machine where he got into position as I stepped in front of him. Dean helped put the bar in the right position. I felt Dean's hands gripping at my waist as I bit at my bottom lip at the sensation of the front of his body pressing against the back of mine, there wasn't even an inch between us. "Whenever you are ready." Dean whispered outside my ear causing shivers to go up and down my body as I nodded. I slowly started to squat down feeling his body pressed against mine even more so. We completed a whole set, we were both standing at full height when I looked over my shoulder at him. Dean's lips were ever so close to mine, my lips felt like they were being pulled to his like they were magnets but Dean's lips did the moving as well. Dean and my lips met for a soft quick kiss but it felt beyond amazing to kiss him again. My eyes fell shut during the short duration of our kiss, when they reopened they were staring into his deep blue ones that I always forgot were so adorable.

"What the hell was that?" Roman exclaimed as he stormed towards us, maybe the kiss was too much but it just felt right at that time. I stepped out pushing a hand through my hair more nervous than I should have been, I didn't regret the kiss because it felt right but I sort of did because that was consider cheating.

"It was just a simple kiss." Dean said.

"A simple kiss? Dean fuck you. She's my fucking girlfriend."

"Some kind of boyfriend you are if you are busy talking to other fucking girls. She needs attention too and if you can't do it, then I would gladly do it." Dean said as he was stepping closer to him like he was ready to fight.

"What? What is he even talking about?" Roman asked as he looked to me. I was standing beside them glancing between the two men.

"That girl…I…I can't believe you…after everything you said this morning…" I said as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"What?" Roman asked as I wiped at my eyes turning to storm out. I could feel Roman's fingers barely slip off my wrist as he was trying to grab me to stop.

"Don't…you kind of asked for this."

"Two wrongs don't make a right Dean, you fucking kissed my girlfriend."

"I didn't hear her complaining…all I have heard is her being concerned about herself and her relationship with you, you know how much hurt she has sustained because of this other fucking girl? I kissed Meg and I will kiss her again, Roman you need to think this through." Dean said as I pushed my way into the women's room.


	26. Chapter 26

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I found myself sitting on the bench facing the corner of lockers letting tears roll out of my eyes, not only did I ruin my relationship but I broke up a friendship too. I heard a woman scream along with this well-known accent say sorry as I looked over seeing Dean walking in with not a care in the world, but I couldn't help but to let out a chuckle.

"What are you doing in here Dean?" I asked.

"To see you, are you okay?"

"Am I okay? You two didn't get physical or anything?"

"No, just words…" Dean said with a shrug as he sat down beside me.

"You need to get out of here before you get kicked out and your membership revoked."

"Then let's go to the pool area where we are both welcomed." Dean said as I nodded. Dean led me to the pool area. There wasn't much to sit down at so I leaned back against the wall as Dean planted his hand beside my head as he leaned forward against that.

"I'm sorry for this whole thing Dean…now you and him will be awkward this whole weekend." I said as I regretted Dean getting involved.

"Look, you needed me and I would gladly kiss you again and again. I love you girl." Dean said as I blushed, "But girl, that big papa bear loves you more than words can describe and I'm all wrong for you. I will take you in a heartbeat and boy will the sex be great but you two need to work this out. I did my job as the pawn and I had enjoyed the fuck out of it because those squats, phew baby…" Dean said as I blushed. He grasped my hand to move to feel his hard on. "This will be a friendly reminder of you baby…but you need to go find Roman and discuss this." Dean said.

"Will you come with?" I asked nervously.

"I think I can do that because I feel like I need to apologize as well for my actions." Dean said with a wink. Dean leaned in kissing my forehead making me feel a little bit more comfortable but my nerves were going crazy to confront Roman after everything. I had hoped that Dean and Roman would fight it out and Dean did stand up for me the best he could, thank you god for that but this was my battle. I went through the woman's locker room then waited for Dean on the other side, he stepped out of the locker room where he wrapped his arm around me giving me reassurance as we headed out of the gym. There Roman was, sitting on the bench a little bit down from the gym in the plaza and he looked completely spaced out as he was leaning forward on his forearms that were resting against his knees.

"Roman." I softly said as we approached him, Roman looked up at me and I could see the hurt I had caused in his eyes. I wanted to think he was crying as well but I had never seen him cry so I wouldn't know what his eyes would look like but he stood up and all I could do was bite at my lip. "I'm sorry for my actions, I shouldn't have kissed Dean and that wasn't my intentions in this at all. I admit the kiss was a bit much but at that moment it felt right and I apologize profusely for that but I guess…I just felt like you were cheating on me with this other girl, my gut kept screaming at me that you were constantly texting her, I was becoming less interesting to you and all the signs were there…every time we came to the gym, you were right there talking to her or long periods of time leaving me alone to watch you two talk and laugh and do cardio together. I began to feel less secure and comfortable with myself because I felt like something was wrong with me Roman, like I wasn't good enough for you anymore and that you didn't like me anymore…after all that we had been through, all the hard work I thought I was losing you and I didn't want that and I tried to do anything I could to make sure that it didn't happen." I ranted on as I wiped at my eyes feeling tears threatening to escape.

"I'm sorry if I had made you feel that way baby. I did lie to you and I'm sorry for even doing that. I was texting her…" He finally admitted which was the thing that finally caused the tears to stream out of my eyes and Roman stepped forward trying to give me a hug, but I stepped out of his way shaking my head no. "But it wasn't like that, she stopped me that first day asking me if I do personal training…I tried to say no but I thought it would be extra money I could make on the side and that eventually maybe you two could be gym buddies…" Roman said trying to defend himself as he pulled out his phone going to the texts. "You can read all of our conversations." Roman said handing me the phone as I scrolled to the top of their conversations skimming over each text and all were nothing but weight loss related or work out routines, nothing more than that. "Yes, we did talk about things other than weight loss and she is a nice girl but there is nothing between us going on."

"Then why did you keep her a secret?"

"She wasn't a secret if you saw me talking to her which I knew you did."

"But why didn't you tell me sooner that you were her personal trainer and let me further believe this creative work that my mind came up with?" I asked as Roman shrugged.

"I didn't want you to get mad at me for working two jobs because between WWE and this, it barely leaves time for us."

"It doesn't Roman, I need more time for us and more time to realize that there will always be time for us."

"Alright, I'm sorry baby. I'll stop personal training, okay? It is only her and I'll focus on you okay?" Roman said, for some odd reason hearing that made me feel guilty.

"No…"

"No?" Roman and Dean asked almost in unison, this was the first time Dean spoke in the whole conversation.

"You started helping her, you need to finish it." I said as Roman smirked slightly.

"Really? I thought you were jealous and accused me of cheating with her?" Roman asked as I sighed.

"I was and am Roman. No more secretive things, next time tell me openly because I hated how I felt during this whole thing but…"

"Is that why you were always angry or having these mood swings?" Roman asked interrupting me.

"That is besides the point Roman…but I know how and where this girl is from, I was her at one point and I think that played a lot into this whole thing. I was her not that long ago and she reminds me of me so much that I was more afraid of losing you to her but with that being said, I think that she needs you too for moral support and to help her in any way to get to where she needs to be Roman. It is unfair and selfish of me to pull that one thing away from her." I said. Roman smiled and nodded as he approached me for another hug but this time I had allowed it as I wrapped my arms around his waist, my face buried into his chest as a couple more tears streamed out of my eyes but they were wiped off by the fabric of Roman's shirt.

"I'm sorry about all of this baby, I should have told you at the beginning." Roman whispered as I nodded. I snuggled closer to his embrace.

"Its okay baby, I'm sorry for kissing Dean to make things okay between us."

"I owe you one for that." He said with a chuckle, "Remember I have the remote and I'm bunking with him tonight so he'll learn soon." Roman said as I let out a low moan just thinking of what he could do with that tonight.

"Look Roman, I'm sorry but she needed my help and I was in the wrong to presume the same thing man. We cool?" Dean asked as Roman smirked.

"I guess but you know what that means?" Roman asked as Dean smirked.

"You have to reassert your dominance, right here?" Dean asked a little more excitedly than I had expected.

"Nope, tonight."

"But…" Dean began to say when he smirked, "Oh…kinky." Dean said with a boyish smile.

"Let's walk you to your car baby, we have a flight to catch." Roman said. I nodded as he leaned in giving me a kiss before his hand slipped into mine as him and Dean walked me back to the car where I gave Dean a hug.

"Thanks Dean for going along with it, and if he ever gives you beef, let me know okay?" I asked as Dean nodded.

"Will do beautiful." Dean said as he gave me another tight hug. I broke from Dean's hug as I looked to my still boyfriend with a smile as I stepped towards him pulling him into a tighter hug.

"I'll miss you baby…" Roman whispered as I felt him kiss at my neck as I smirked.

"I'll miss you too but we'll skype tonight I promise." I said.

"I know we will, you drive safe and I'll call you when we land and everything like always." Roman said. I nodded as I stepped back to look up at him as he smiled. "I love you baby girl." Roman said as he leaned down giving me a passionate kiss feeling his hand cup the back of my head to hold me in for the kiss. The kiss broke, I stared up into his beautiful eyes biting at my bottom lip as he smiled at me. "You're so beautiful baby, I love you." Roman said as he moved to push his hand through my hair knowing I was blushing. "You are mine, all mine and forever mine." Roman said softly as he was contently staring into my eyes.

"Hey love birds, we need to go." Dean said with a chuckle as I even let out a chuckle as I glanced to him then looked at Roman.

"Your ride is waiting, I love you Roman." I said with a smile as he gave me one more kiss before he broke the embrace we had going to the car with Dean. I climbed into the car that was Roman's. I drove home relaxed that things unfolded today because things could move forward from this now that things came out and even though not the way that I wanted them to do so but glad it did. I felt relieved that things worked out between us and that I was just reading too much into it but how can I be sure that I wasn't going to get jealous again. After reading those texts those thoughts were rest assured and now that it was out in the open I'm sure he would come to me or be more open about it when he was home. My trust was instantly re-put into Roman that he wasn't cheating and I wasn't worrying that he was with random girls on the road or that he was constantly talking to someone other than me. I then began to wander about what Roman was going to do tonight when we skyped, the thoughts my mind were coming up with were causing reactions that I didn't want right about now and think that those thoughts should wait until it came time for that. I got up finding myself making myself lunch and showering trying to kill time until Roman was to call me.


	27. Chapter 27

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **~~~WARNING! STRONG SEXUAL CONTENT!~~~**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I was rubbing at my damp hair with my towel trying to dry it the best I could. I walked out of the bathroom dressed in my pajamas when I heard my phone vibrating on the bed. I pulled the towel from my head carrying it in one hand as I bent over reaching for the phone and turning it over seeing Roman's name and picture I chose as his default shining on the screen smiling. I swiped my finger over to answer the call.

"Hey baby." I said smiling. I turned around leaning against the bed as I put the towel aside.

"What are you doing? I just got back to the hotel, and my bed is completely bare without you here…Dean is wide awake too only because I made him stay awake for a certain something." Roman said with a chuckle.

"And what's that Mister Reigns?" I asked knowing what he meant as I glanced to the drawer and getting slightly turned on thinking about it.

"Log into skype and we'll have a little fun, shall we?" Roman asked as I smirked.

"Alright, let me get my laptop and I'll be right on." I said as I pushed myself up off the bed and moved into the office as Roman stayed on the phone with me as I went to get the laptop and waited until it powered on. "Logged in, ready to go." I said as I clicked for the lamp on the bedside table to come on so that I can be seen on the other side of the camera. I then hurriedly reached for the toys in the opposing table drawer and put them onto the bed with me before Roman logged in. "Where should I put this damn thing?" I asked myself as I was trying to move the laptop just now realizing how much bigger it was compared to my phone. I put it between my legs as I separated my legs on either side and made sure the camera was angled up at me when Roman's call was coming through and I answered it with video seeing his video already on smiling when I saw him staring back at me.

"Hi beautiful." Roman said with a smile and I smiled back.

"Hi handsome, I see you made it alright…" I said.

"Yes we did, I'm here with Dean…I think it's time for his punishment." Roman said as I smirked. I was slightly excited for this and couldn't lie that I was kind of turned on by this. "Baby girl, turn the laptop to face off the bed and climb off and strip for us." Roman instructed as I nodded as I moved the laptop to face where I would soon be standing as I flicked the light on so they could see better. I stepped in front of the laptop so that I could see myself in the smaller square so I knew that I could be seen.

"I feel like I need some music or something." I joked as I let out a chuckle.

"We don't want to wake Seth." Roman said as Dean was chuckling as I smiled.

"Next time though." I said.

"Next time for sure but he won't be involved." Roman said nudging Dean as Dean smirked.

"May I at least take photos because you obviously have photos or video on that phone you have." Dean said as I blushed.

"No, that isn't want this is supposed to be Dean. This is supposed to be punishment." Roman stated.

"You never said I couldn't do it, having them would be more of a punishment seeing something that I can't have." Dean said.

"Guys, really?" I asked as I put my hands on my hips staring at them through the screen.

"Alright fine, no photo or videos but I'll send you one of the videos I have so it'll be at my discretion." Roman said.

"Sweet." Dean said when he has this childish smile on his face seeing the dimples forming on his cheeks.

"Now strip baby…" Roman groaned out.

"She's probably not wearing a bra, she is in her pajamas and women usually don't wear bras with their pajamas." Dean observed as I was trying to be sexy as I did this whole stripping thing but I didn't know how to do this whole stripping thing for an audience. I gripped the hem of my shirt pulling the fabric up to expose my upper body more and more as it was being pulled up my body. I pulled it over my head and my arms through tossing it aside to expose my upper body along with my breast that were indeed not strapped in by a bra. I heard moans coming from the speakers of the laptop getting me to blush a tad and smile as my hands went to the hem of my pajama bottoms pushing the fabric down over my hips to expose that I hadn't put any underwear on.

"Shit Meg…" Roman groaned.

"Does she always not wear underwear?" Dean asked as he looked to Roman.

"This is the first I knew about it…fuck, you need to stop this whole not wearing underwear when I'm not around…" Roman groaned.

"Why's that? Cause you aren't here to take advantage of it?" I said with a seductive smile. I stepped out of the pajama pants that had clouded at my ankles kicking it aside before I began to step closer to the laptop knowing it only made me look bigger than I was due to how close I was to the camera. I climbed onto the bed dragging the laptop across the bed with me as I left it to sit beside me on the bed.

"Baby, move it between your legs." Roman instructed as I did just that. I moved my legs so that they could rest on either side of the machine I was using hearing both men moan when I had done so. "Do you have the toys?" Roman asked as I nodded and bit at my bottom lip.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Dean asked as Roman smirked.

"You'll see in the video I send you later but long story short, this beautiful sexy lady decided to go to a sex shop, picked out a sexy new outfit along with a toy without telling me." Roman explained as I knew I was blushing when Dean groaned.

"Will I ever see that outfit?" Dean asked.

"Nope." Roman said sternly but in a way it sounded like he was mocking Dean which was cute. I grabbed the toy he had the remote for as Roman smirked. "Good girl, put it in like you did last time." Roman stated as I bit at my bottom lip. I positioned the toy to where it fell right against my clit and yet pressing gently against my g-spot.

"It's in." I moaned. I stared into Roman's eyes through the screen the best I could when I felt the toy begin to slowly vibrate like it was on the first setting. It was sort of expected but unexpected because I couldn't see Roman's hands from what was being shown through our skype conversation. My back arching off the pillows behind it as my hips bucked against the gadget between my legs.

"You like that baby?" Roman asked as I let out a soft moan as I nodded staring back at him. Dean was sitting beside Roman rubbing and gripping at the front of his pants knowing he must have been getting hard making me even more turned on and sensitive to the sensations that the toy was causing. I felt the toy begin to vibrate at a faster speed but knew it wasn't the fastest because last time we had it on the highest setting before the rhythm settings it came with started. My fingers gripping at the sheets beside me as my head fell back enjoying the vibrations that the toy was pressing against my clit and g-spot. "Meg…get that other toy." Roman instructed as I moaned as I looked at the bed beside me finding the other toy with my eyes before my hand reached for it. Once my hand had a firm grip on the dildo, the toy that was positioned between my legs was pushed to the highest setting that we had it on the other night.

"SHIT!" I cried out as my hips bucked up against the toy, my eyes clenched shut momentarily as my head fell back hearing the two men watching moan. I pulled the dildo to me putting it between my legs instinctively.

"Not yet beautiful…" Roman moaned as I nodded. I locked eyes with him as he hadn't changed the speed of the toy yet but this speed alone was pushing me closer and closer to the orgasm that I needed and wanted. "You getting close baby…" Roman groaned as I nodded.

"Y-Y-Yeah…so fucking close…shit…uh…" I groaned as Roman smirked. My hips were rocking against the toy and feeling the tip of the dildo pressing against my entrance wanting to feel it inside me, to make me feel similar to the other night with Roman thrusting into me with the toy vibrating against us both.

"You want a dick in you, don't you?" Roman groaned.

"Uh…fuck…yes Roman…I want your dick in me…"

"It can't be mine…that fake one has to do…but you can't have it until you cum once for me…" Roman moaned as I let out a whimper.

"B-B-But…" I began to pant out as I bit at my bottom lip as Roman changed the speed of the toy to one of the rhythm ones getting me to let out a moan but my hips were able to rock against the toy to match the rhythm. "Uh…shit…R-Roman…please…"

"What do you want baby?" Roman asked as I heard Dean moan. I looked at both men through the screen seeing Dean gripping at his crotch through his pants.

"Make me cum…please…" I groaned.

"Will do baby girl." Roman said as he changed the speed back to the fast speed it was just on.

"FUCK!" I cried out as I arched my back, my fingers digging into the bed beside me as I rolled my head forward to stare back at the two men. "Uh…so close…why…why are you two…still in your…pants?" I asked between moans.

"That's part of his punishment, I'll deal with my hard on when I'm done with you." Roman said as I let out a whimper.

"I…I want to…see." I panted out as Roman smirked and let out a moan as I had finally saw the remote come into view when Roman set it aside as he stood up. I watched as Roman undid his jeans pushing both his boxers and jeans down his long muscular legs exposing his hard long cock getting me to let out a moan.

"Like what you see?" Roman asked as he sat back down seeing him stroking at his cock slowly as I licked my lips and nodded.

"Uh…oh god…fuck…" I moaned as my fingers clawed at the sheets, "So…so close…" I groaned as my head rolled forward biting at my bottom lip.

"Cum baby…look at us when you do." Roman instructed as I looked at the laptop.

"ROMAN!" I cried out when I had felt myself cum from the single toy hearing both men moan.

"Now thrust that dildo into you baby, use it like you would want me to pound into your pussy." Roman instructed as I was trying to come down from my high but did as Roman instructed by pushing the dildo into my roughly.

"Shit…" I groaned as I felt the dildo filling me up, and I left it there only to adjust to the size.

"You are being stretched out, you know I'm bigger right?" Roman groaned as I nodded.

"So much bigger…" I moaned as I licked my lips looking at him through the screen seeing him stroke at his cock rapidly. "R-Roman…let…let Dean play a little." I moaned.

"No…he needs to be punished…needs to see that you're mine." Roman groaned out between his pants as I nodded. I pulled the dildo out and pushed it back in working up a fast pace of the dildo thrusting in and out of me joining the vibrations that Roman was in control of. "Fuck Meg…that dildo is pounding that pussy…you like it rough?" Roman asked as I moaned.

"Y-Y-Yeah…uh…fuck…Jesus…" I moaned as my free hand was gripping at the sheets, my head fell back as my eyes were clenching shut enjoying the sensations. "Uh…oh god…R-Roman…I'm…"

"Cum baby girl…I'm almost there myself…" Roman groaned. When I heard that, my head almost snapped to watch the screen more closely.

"F-Fuck…oh…uh…shit….ROMAN!" I cried out when I thrusted the dildo into me one more time feeling myself cum over the two toys that were being used as I felt Roman went through the different speeds on the toy he was controlling to turn it off. I stared at him through the screen trying to catch my breath as Roman's hand was stroking his long hard cock rapidly. "Cum Roman…please…" I breathed out as I licked my lips wishing he was here so I could taste him and help him out.

"MEG!" He growled out as I saw his cum begin to squirt out over his hand and the shirt he was still wearing, his hand continuing to stroke his cock getting every last bit of his cum out.

"Fuck Roman…" I said now that my breath had been mostly caught.

"That was fucking hot…" Dean moaned as I blushed as Roman was trying to catch his breath, he pushed his clean hand through his hair.

"I enjoyed myself." I said with a smile.

"I know you did, can't wait to do that again in real life…now I really want to pound that pussy of yours." Roman said as he leant closer.

"Hmmm, my pussy isn't going anywhere and it'll be here when you get home big guy." I said with a smile.

"It better." Roman said with a wink.

"Is my punishment done cause I have a very hard cock that is begging for my attention?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Roman said as I smirked.

"Night Dean." I said.

"Night Meg." Dean said as he wandered off hurriedly and it just caused me to chuckle.

"So, when you getting home?" I asked.

"Tuesday, late in the evening." Roman said with a smile.

"Well, when so I can stay up for you?" I asked.

"Probably close to midnight, we can have a cup of hot chocolate."

"With some popcorn."

"Then put a movie on." Roman said with a smile.

"You know I'm going for that classic old school Phantom of the Opera, not the new one with Gerard Butler." I said as Roman smirked.

"I knew you would pick that one." Roman said as I smiled, this was nice and the things between us seemed calm and back to normal. "I should really go clean up and put my pants back on before Seth wakes up." Roman said.

"Yeah, I need to clean up and such." I said as I let out a sigh.

"Don't sleep in the nude because I will be upset if you slept in the nude when I wasn't home to witness it."

"I promise you, I'll save that for when you get home." I said as he smirked.

"Now that you promised, I am going to hold you to that." Roman said as I chuckled.

"I won't expect anything less than that from you Roman."

"I know…good night and I love you Meg."

"I love you too Roman. Good night." I said as I waved and blew him a kiss only to receive him blowing me a kiss back before we ended the video chat. I shut the laptop down moving it back to the office where it laid on the desk. I turned around staring at the memorabilia he had, I couldn't help but to smile as I stepped closer gently running my finger over the different things and I paid closer attention to the replica belt. I was obsessed with this business, here I was dating one of the biggest stars the company had at the moment and I was involved with it somehow. I was dating a wrestling superstar. How am I dealing with this? What if he got injured? How am I okay with letting my man wrestle and be okay with the fact he might get sent home early hurt badly? I began to think of why am I okay with this? I loved Roman, I supported him and knew that he was professionally trained. We should be stable and set if things were to ever happen but what if something did happen? I really needed to find a job to help support us for the sake that if something was to happen to end his career shortly because look at Edge. I let out a sigh as I headed out of the room flicking the lights off. I headed back to the bedroom where I pulled my pajamas back on and curled up under the blankets feeling the two toys still in the bed. I let out a groan as I reached for the two toys putting them aside to deal with later as I grabbed my phone from where it was and seeing a text from Roman saying good night and that he loved me and how he will text me in the morning. I smiled as I texted him back before I flicked the lights off and plugged my phone onto its charger.


	28. Chapter 28

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Tuesday-**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I sat at the dining room table as I flicked my pen having it hit the end of it against the table with every flick of my wrist as I was looking over my resume. For once I had finally got an interview tomorrow of all days and wish it was this morning instead so that I could have spent more time with Roman. But I knew that Roman would go with tomorrow and stay in the car for support. With every car that drove by, it drew my attention away from correcting whatever that needed correcting on my resume. Soon enough I found myself standing in front of the window looking out the open blinds with my arms crossed over my chest anxiously awaiting for Roman to get home. I finally saw the headlights pull into the driveway recognizing the car before I smiled happily heading towards the door and pulled it open as I moved out onto the front porch leaning against the post that held the roof up. I watched as Roman climbed out of the car, he stood between his door and the frame of the car smiling.

"Hey baby, I see you made it home in one piece considering whose driving." I said with a chuckle and loud enough for him to hear.

"Hey, I'm not that bad of a driver." Dean said offensively and he even let out a chuckle as he climbed out. I pushed myself off the post heading towards the car to greet them.

"How was the tour?" I asked giving Dean a hug, Dean turned it into a very tight hug feeling his firm rock hard body pressing against mine holding back a moan that wanted to come out desperately.

"Alright, big boy over there got busted open." Dean said as he nodded towards Roman.

"What?" I asked concerned and worried as Roman gave Dean a killer look as I made my way around the car looking at the gash over his eyebrow that was stitched back up. "Oh Roman…" I said as I wanted to touch it but couldn't.

"Its fine, they will remove the stitches Friday and I can continue to perform." Roman said as I couldn't help but to stare at it. Roman cupped my face forcing me to stare into his eyes opposed to the scar across his eyebrow. "Don't you worry buttercup, I'm alright." Roman said as he leaned in giving me a kiss, "Now I got my welcome home kiss…come on, Dean needs to get going." Roman said as I nodded as he wrapped an arm around me leading me to the trunk where he grabbed his belongings as I led him into the house waving good-bye to Dean. "What are you working on out here? It obviously wasn't our hot cocoa and popcorn." Roman said as he moved his suitcases aside. He walked over to the papers on the table and all I could do was lean against the doorframe. "Your resumes, what's this for?" Roman asked as he looked to me questionably.

"I finally got a job interview tomorrow." I said nervously biting at my bottom lip unsure of how he was going to take the news.

"That's great. But why did you stay up late waiting for me? You should be getting some rest to be fully rested for this interview." Roman said as I shrugged.

"I needed to finish this though." I said as I glanced to the resume as Roman smirked.

"Let me put my bags up and I'll help you." Roman said before he gave me a quick kiss then did just that. I sat at the table staring at the paper in front of me writing down a few notes before Roman pulled a chair up next to me sliding into it as he stared at the paper over my shoulder. "May I look?" Roman asked as I nodded. I handed the paper to him as he looked it over seeing him mark a few things. "Fix those things then I think it'll be great." Roman said as I nodded. I went to my laptop that was on standby, moving the mouse to wake the screen back up making the changes to my resume printing it out again. I looked over the newly printed paper seeing how the new changes made it look better than it was. I turned the laptop off and carried the paper out to where Roman still sat at the dining room table with his phone in hand. "Dean made it home safely, I'm hungry…have you ate?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I ate but I can get a little snack. But first can you tell me how this looks?" I asked as Roman took the paper that I had handed him. Roman looked over nodding as he read.

"Much better, think this will help get you that job." Roman said as he handed it back to me as I smiled. I put the paper to rest onto the dining room hopefully for me to remember it as we headed out of the house in the morning. I walked into the kitchen with Roman as he began to cook himself a meal type food as I just made myself a small bowl of fruit. Roman pulled out his phone looking at it then putting it back into his pocket, I was happy he was ignoring whatever or whoever it was that just made his phone alarm. Instead of moving our meals to the table, we both climbed onto the kitchen counter talking to each other as we ate the food we just made ourselves. Neither of us had done this before but it was good bonding time, I loved it. After I finished my fruit I slid off the counter rinsing the bowl before putting it into the dishwasher. "I'm going to bed." I stated as I turned to Roman.

"I'll be right in." Roman said as I nodded. I headed towards the bedroom, I went into the closet changing into my pajamas before I looked over my wardrobe trying to find the perfect outfit for the interview and I figured I'll worry about it in the morning. I headed out of the closet seeing Roman stepping into the room putting his wallet and phone onto the night stand, I walked around the bed sliding into my side of the bed as I stared at the closet door waiting for Roman to join me as Roman's phone was vibrating again, I thought all this was going to come to an end. My question was more of why on earth was she texting this late at night? If she was just a business client, she won't be texting him around the clock much less past 9 PM and here it was close to midnight. I really wanted to call him out on it but I didn't want to go to bed angry but nor did I want this on my mind because I know it will bug me enough where it will be hard for me to sleep. Roman walked out of the closet in nothing but just his boxer shorts, which he was always sexy in, he flicked the light off in the closet before he headed towards the bed sliding into the bed with me.

"Roman…why does this girl text you all hours of the night? If she is just a business client, it's kind of weird she texts you this late." I stated softly as I glanced up at him as I was waiting for his answer.

"It's nothing else but business, okay? I get it is weird she texts me this late baby but you have to trust me with this."

"No, I'm not trusting this whole thing Roman. From what I have been seeing, all you two have been doing is talking and nothing more at this gym even though you are supposed to be training her and she is texting you at all hours of the night which only 'friends' do or people that are romantically involved." I began to get mad that he was trying to push it off.

"Why don't you trust me Meg? She texts me throughout the night because she gets night cravings and wants to know what the healthier snacks are or she is at the gym and needs help with what machine to use tonight." Roman began to try to explain things.

"I still don't believe it Roman, maybe you should do more than talk to her at the gym because this whole texting you this late at night is getting old and making it hard on me to trust and believe you Roman. I'm going to go sleep in the guest room." I said as I got up from our bed heading into the guest room with the belongings I need for the night, mainly my phone and its charger, to the guest bedroom where I made camp for the night. I plugged my phone in before I cuddled under the blankets that were on the guest bed that we hadn't used since I had first moved into here. I laid there staring at the wall angry and upset right now when I heard Roman's footsteps across the hall as I moved to be able to look seeing his figure in the doorframe.

"Meg, look…I'm sorry okay? I'm tired, in pain…you're absolutely right, she shouldn't be contacting me this late at night and I'll talk to her tomorrow about it because you are right, being professional this is not the time to be working." Roman said as I looked at him from where I laid. I sat up staring at him wanting to trust him about talking to her as he walked further into the room. "I'm sorry baby, I hate you being upset and mad at me…and I can't sleep alone, I want to cuddle you and need some kind of security." Roman said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Alright baby, but I swear to god if she continues texting you tomorrow night I will have to find other arrangements because you aren't telling the whole truth." I said as Roman nodded.

"I completely understand." Roman said as he smirked, "You coming back to bed?" Roman asked as I let out a sigh, I wanted to say no because I needed to stand my ground but I knew that neither of us would get good sleep without the other because it would be torturous knowing he was just in the other room.

"Yeah." I said as I slid out of the bed making the bed back-up before grabbing my phone and charger going back to the master bedroom where I plugged my phone back in and set my phone down on the nightstand on my side of the bed and his phone hadn't gone off since I had re-entered the room. I climbed back into the bed getting comfortable as I waited for Roman who had entered the bathroom. "There are some Tylenol in the medicine cabinet." I stated loudly for him to hear as Roman had come into the bedroom carrying the bottle.

"How'd you know that is what I was going for?" Roman asked.

"I kind of figured, did you get a concussion with that or just the gash?" I asked.

"Just the gash, they said I may get a few headaches due to the impact and its location but I'll be fine and I'm just happy it wasn't something more serious." Roman said as he popped the bottle open taking two of the pills within the bottle before closing the bottle. Roman headed back into the bathroom before he had returned to the bedroom sliding into the bed with me, I scooted closer to his embrace feeling his arms wrap around my body holding me tight to him. My head curled against the curve of his neck and I could hear his heart beat echo through his chest softly which I always enjoyed hearing opposed to the vibrations from his phone that had seemed to stop by now.


	29. Chapter 29

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

I found myself easing into sleep, I was more surprised that my nerves about this interview tomorrow wasn't playing with my sleeping cycle but I was just glad I was able to get some sleep. I woke up to the alarm on my phone chiming, I rolled back against Roman's grip on me and it was hard to reach my phone with his tight grip and I couldn't reach my phone. I rolled back to face Roman chuckling as I kissed at Roman's neck.

"Roman, wake up." I whispered as I heard Roman groan.

"I know but just a few more minutes." He whispered.

"I need to turn my alarm off and I have to go shower." I answered as he let out a groan as Roman opened his eyes slightly staring back at me.

"Alright…morning beautiful." Roman said as he leant in giving me a kiss as I smiled against his lips.

"Morning." I said as I gave him another kiss back before I was finally able to fight his grip to reach my phone shutting the alarm off.

"I'm going to catch a couple more minutes of sleep while you shower." Roman said as I nodded as I climbed out of the bed going into the closet picking out an outfit for my interview before I headed into the bathroom where I showered hoping that the water will wash away my nerves about this whole interview thing because I hadn't done an interview in years so I was so out of practice nor did I know what to expect in this whole thing. I finally turned the shower head off and climbed out of the shower drying myself off with the towel before putting my hair wrapped up in the towel on my head to help dry out my hair before I pulled on the outfit I decided to go with before pulling the towel from my head to let my hair down. I put my towel aside as I reached to plug in the blow dryer and began to use it to dry my hair rest of the way. I turned the blow dryer off putting it back where it was before I brushed my hair out so it wouldn't be so tangled then I headed out of the bathroom to the closet tossing my dirty clothes into the hamper knowing I needed to do laundry and with Roman now being home I knew he probably had clothes that needed to be washed. I walked out going back into the bathroom applying a small amount of make-up, applying deodorant and perfume before I headed back out seeing Roman still zonked out on the bed. I didn't want to wake him so I headed out to the kitchen where I had made myself breakfast where I ate by myself at the dining room table. As I had finished my breakfast, Roman walked out rubbing at the side of his face and I could tell he was barely awake. "I honestly thought you left me." Roman said.

"Why? Did you want me to leave you?" I asked curiously as he shook his head no.

"I was going to be mad if I didn't go with." Roman said, "Let me go change and I'll be ready to go." Roman said as I nodded as I got up going to the kitchen taking care of my dishes before I joined Roman in our bedroom where I slid my feet into some dressy shoes to match my outfit and began to brush my teeth so I won't have bad breath. I headed out of the bathroom seeing Roman tying the last shoe and he looked up at me with a smile. "Looking sharp, I must say." Roman said as he stood up walking up to me with his hands resting on my hips as I stared up at him with a smile.

"I hope that it helps out with the interview, I'm extremely nervous." I said truthfully.

"Nothing to be nervous about baby, if you are nervous they will know it. Just relax, and be comfortable. Tell yourself that I am going to get this job." Roman said as I looked at him unsure of what he was getting at.

"I am going to get this job." I said.

"You don't sound so confident."

"I'm going to get this job." I said trying to be more convincing and confident with it.

"Sounds much better, just go knock them dead and do your best." Roman said as I nodded as he leant in giving me a securing kiss as I followed him out of the house and to his car where he drove me to where I told him my interview was at because I didn't honestly know where this place was. Roman parked the car in the parking lot as I let out a sigh looking at the building in front of me as Roman gripped my hand and his thumb brushing over the back of my hand trying to calm me down and sooth my nerves. I looked to Roman who was staring at me and I could tell he was being my rock. "You're going to do great in there." Roman said as I nodded.

"Thanks baby." I said as I leant over the median of the car giving him a kiss and sat back staring at him seeing him smile at me.

"Go knock them dead." Roman said as his hand rested against the side of my face and his thumb gently rubbing against my cheek. I put my hand against his hand smiling at him.

"I'll try, I should go." I said as Roman nodded as I gave him another quick kiss before I climbed out of the car going into the building to do my interview. I had done my interview and was told they will let me know by end of the week, which I didn't have high hope of hearing anything back from them because it was my first interview back on the job hunt and I hadn't done one in years but what do I know? I headed back out to the car where Roman was waiting for me and I climbed back into the car with him as he looked at me.

"How'd it go?" Roman asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know, I want to say good but I am not expecting to hear back from them." I said honestly as Roman smiled.

"You won't know but at least you showed up and gave it a try, you would regret it more if you didn't give it a try." Roman said as I knew he was right, I would regret it and be more upset if I didn't do the interview. Roman drove us home where I went into the master bedroom where I had changed back into my pajamas for rest of the day. "I thought you would want to go to the gym." Roman said as he was eating something out of a bowl.

"Nah, I'm tired and kind of not feeling it today but you are welcomed to go, I'm not going to hold you back." I said as Roman nodded as I opened the fridge to find something to eat myself as I decided to just pop some popcorn and went out to the living room sitting on the couch turning the television on to watch some movie that was on the television.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, I guess Dean is going to join me at the gym. You sure you don't want to come?" Roman asked as I then contemplated it more now, I wanted to go because I wanted to lose weight here eating popcorn wasn't going to help any and I wanted to see Roman do his 'personal training' with this girl to see what he is saying is true but my mood wasn't into it, I was just down right now after this interview.

"Y-Yeah…I'm sure." I said as I nodded as Roman nodded as well.

"Alright baby, I'll be back shortly." Roman said as he leant over the couch giving me a kiss as I smiled.

"Have fun." I said as Roman chuckled as I watched him walk out of the house from over the couch hearing the door lock behind him as I turned my attention back to the television. As much as I focused on what was playing on the television, my mind couldn't help but to regret not going to the gym with Roman. As much as I trusted Roman, but the fact that things didn't really make sense about what he told me now looking back at it. She is still texting him at night which no one on a professional stand point should do and their conversations at the gym didn't seem to be professional either. The one time he was on the machine next to her but still, it wasn't like he was teaching her on how to use the machine nor has he introduced me or took her into the weight room or anything. I was literally torn because I wanted to trust Roman, it made sense when he told me because all the times I did see him with her was at the gym and Roman is in great shape, why not ask the man that had a great physique? But the whole texting thing during all hours was throwing me off and how they act. I ended up tossing the remote aside as I stood up heading into the kitchen pulling down my emergency thing of Oreos taking it with me out to the couch where I ate a handful before putting it back knowing Roman would be home soon. I got comfy back onto the couch waiting for the sound of the door unlocking again, I got up turning the television off and retorted back to the bedroom where I just flopped down on my stomach with my face burying into the pillow before I moved to roll onto my side getting comfortable and found myself falling into sleep for a nap.

"Baby, wake up." I heard Roman whispered as I felt his hand rubbing at my upper arm as my eyes began to flicker open staring up at Roman's face seeing him staring back at me.

"What time is it?" I asked as I rubbed at my eyes as I slowly sat up and rested back against my hand.

"Almost 6 PM, you looked so peaceful asleep and I didn't want to wake you but if you continue sleeping you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight." Roman said as I nodded.

"Thanks." I said with a smirk, "How was your work-out?" I asked curiously.

"Eh, would have been better if you were there." Roman said with a smile as he leant in giving me a kiss. "I made dinner." Roman said as I smirked.

"Really?" I asked shocked and excitedly.

"Yeah, come on before it gets cold." He said as he stood up from the bed and held his hand out to help me up which I took gladly as I stood up from the bed. Roman walked backwards holding both my hands leading me towards the kitchen, his eyes locked with mine and he was being so sexy and cute right about now and slightly romantic. As we approached the end of the hall, Roman let go of one of my hands as he stepped aside allowing me to step out of the hall to look at the way the dining room table was set. There on the middle of the table was three candles in a candle stick holder and all three were lit with two white plates with a gold lining around the edge with spaghetti, green beans and garlic bread plated onto them with a wine glass filled not even half filled with a red liquid that I had presumed to be red wine. Rest of the lights within the area was dimmed down so that the candles could light more of the room and it'll be romantic.

"Roman….this…this is romantic…" I said as I kind of felt like tears were coming to my eyes right about now as I walked the short distance to him giving him a big hug feeling him kiss the top of my head.

"Come on let's eat baby." Roman mumbled into my head as he led me to the one chair pulling it out for me and pushed it in as I sat down as I watched him walk around to the other side sitting down himself. I was still in disbelief he did this, no wonder he didn't wake me up sooner but this was just so romantic and out of character for him. 'Meg, stop reading into it. Roman is just being romantic and nice which he hasn't been lately.' Meg thought to herself as she smiled across the table at the Samoan man across from her as she picked up her fork and began to poke at her dinner as she began to eat as well as Roman and we chatted as we ate and I swear if it was possible he would have made spaghetti noodles come out of my nose because we had some good laughter tonight too. After dinner, Roman cleaned up the dishes along with blowing out the candles that were still lit on the table. I moved to the couch where I pulled my feet up onto the couch beside me as I pulled the blanket that rested on the back of the couch down pulling it over my body as I turned the television on and found Law and Order: SVU doing yet another marathon which is where I had left it. Roman walked out sliding onto the couch beside me as I felt his arm wrap around me as I rested against his body and he pulled the blanket to have it cover both of us. Roman leant down kissing the top of my head gently before I felt him rest his head against mine as I cuddled against him smiling at this small bonding moment we were having, I thought it was cute. We cuddled on the couch until I began to hear Roman slightly snoring causing me to chuckle as I sat up and leant over kissing at his cheek.

"Roman…let's move to the bed." I said softly into his ear as he rolled his head to turn to look at me as he smiled.

"Was I snoring?" Roman asked with a side smirk.

"Softly…" I said with a chuckle.

"Alright, bed it is." Roman said with a smile as I stood up folding the blanket and laid it as perfectly as I could over the back of the couch as I followed behind Roman to the bedroom where I climbed into the bed since I was already in my pajamas as Roman came out of the closet in his boxers with his phone in hand. Roman walked over plugging his phone in before he slid into the bed sliding closer to me as I felt his arms slid around my body pulling me close to him to snuggled up against his body. Tonight was a good night with Roman, he was so cute and romantic and made me love him more and oddly thoughts about him at the gym without me didn't bother me anymore nor was his phone going off which was even more great. He finally talked to her and he was being serious with this thing and he was being true to me. I shouldn't have been tired because I had a mega long nap earlier today but I did find myself falling asleep. Whilst I was asleep, I felt myself waking up in the middle of the night and my eyes staring forward where should be Roman's chest from snuggling close to him and my head was resting against the curve of his neck but there was no one there. It was just me in the bed, I rolled over smacking at my phone finding the time seeing that it was 1 AM and it made me begin to question where Roman was. I got up making my way to the bathroom to use it since my bladder was screaming at me and I knew Roman wasn't just using the bathroom so I rubbed at my face trying to wake up enough so I could walk straight and my eye sight not be blurry from just waking up. As I had exited the room, I could hear Roman's voice whispering from the office and I began to question who he was on the phone with. I walked closer as I stopped trying to snoop a little bit more as I leant against the wall next to the door frame to listen in. "Yeah, she's dead asleep when I left her…you were able to do that?...Wednesday? Um…yeah, I'll be home but what about Meg?...I know I know it's important and you can't decide that for me…alright, alright, I'll just say that I'm with Seth or something…where do you want to meet?" Roman said as tears became to stream out of my eyes, he is meeting someone behind my back and it has to be her, who else could it be? Then he was and is going to lie to me about it. I stormed back to my room and climbed into the bed but I laid facing the wall so when Roman did decide to return I wouldn't be able to see him and he wouldn't be able to see that I was crying. I needed to text Roman, I needed out of here because I can't continue this whole thing and continue letting him taking advantage of me and cheating on me. I wiped at my eyes trying to stop crying and then I heard Roman walk into the room and felt him softly and gently slide into the room with me as I felt his arms wrap around me and him snuggling up against my back. My head fitting perfectly against the curve of his neck, but this time it was the back of my head instead of my face and I just clenched my eyes shut so he would think I was asleep opposed to being awake. I just knew that tomorrow that Roman would be leaving and that Dean would be over here, I just hoped that I could pull him aside so that I could talk to him because I needed out of this house because Roman is beginning to be secretive and thinking this whole thing was a big lie about him not cheating on me.

or a soft kiss that I have been longing for.


	30. Chapter 30

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **A/N: DUE TO A LOT OF PEOPLE SAYING 'I LEFT YOU ALL HANGING' AND UPSET HOW I POSTED JUST THAT ONE CHAPTER I'M SORRY, HERE'S JUST ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR NOW. HOPEFULLY THIS WILL DO YOU FOR NOW.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

In the morning I felt the soft beard burn of Roman snuggling his head against mine as I tried not to smile as I opened my eyes glancing over seeing him resting against mine.

"Morning beautiful, I need to get up cause Seth and Dean will be here soon enough to pick me up." Roman whispered as I let out a soft whimper as I felt him kiss at my cheek as I felt Roman beginning to move as I sat up sliding off the bed going to get dressed going out to the kitchen brewing a pot of coffee not wanting to be in the same room as Roman because I was beyond furious with him. I heard a knock at the door as I headed to the front door opening it seeing Seth and Dean standing on the porch.

"Good morning gentlemen, come on in." I said knowing they were there for Roman as I stepped aside as Seth and Dean stepped in. "Make yourself at home, but if you don't mind I'm going to steal Dean for a moment Seth." I said as Seth nodded, "There is fresh coffee brewed if you want to help yourself." I stated as Seth headed towards that pot of coffee as I pulled Dean to the office and slammed the door shut behind us.

"What's your deal buttercup? Have piss in your coffee this morning?" Dean asked.

"Shut up Dean…may I move in with you? That offer was an open ended one right?" I asked as Dean looked at me confused as I was fighting tears right now but enough was enough and I needed out of this house.

"Why? What's wrong? Do I need to cut his balls off?" Dean asked as I nodded as Dean stepped forward pulling me into a hug as I dug my face into Dean's chest.

"He's for sure cheating on me, I…I heard him…on the phone last night…at 1 AM…about how I was…finally asleep and…meeting Wednesday…and he would…say he would be…with Seth…" I mumbled out feeling tears beginning to stream out as I wiped at my eyes, "Roman can't know…that I was crying…or that I know." I said as Dean nodded.

"Yeah…yeah…here, take my house key…go on and move your stuff over…" Dean said as I felt him push his fingers through my hair as he handed me the key.

"Thanks Dean." I said as he smiled and he gave my forehead a gentle kiss, even though it probably wasn't the right time I just wanted to give him another passionate kiss but on the lips.

"Anything for you beautiful…" Dean said with his smirk that was heart-melting as I wiped at my eyes again as Dean pulled the door open as we stepped out into the hall.

"Should I be concerned or worried that you two were in the office, alone?" Roman asked as I jumped from being startled.

"No, you have nothing to worry about. She wanted me to look at her resume." Dean responded quickly.

"Riiight…" Roman said nodding as he looked between us questionably as I hurried out to the living room and walked with the three men out to the car as I was trying my best to stay calm and act natural like I didn't know anything. "I'll call when I land, you be safe and keep positive about the job thing." Roman said as I nodded.

"I will. Travel safe." I said as I put on a fake smile.

"I love you." Roman said as I almost blew up on him about that but I couldn't and I knew I had to force those words out.

"I love you too." I said as Roman smirked as he pulled me into a hug as I looked over at Dean who was leaning forward against the door he was behind and Dean gave me a wink. I felt like I was deceiving Roman or that I wasn't being truthful. Roman was going to come home to an empty house and be shocked and not know what happened so maybe I should just tell him but it's also like he is going to be texting me throughout his business days acting like nothing is wrong so maybe I should tell him now but if I did that then he won't be as hurt as I am right now. I want him to feel the same pain I felt when I heard that last night but I know that this is going to cause me even more pain holding up this charade that nothing is wrong. I stood there watching Roman load his bags into the trunk after playing the classic game of suitcase Tetris and slid into the front seat of Seth's car before I stood there shoving my hands into my pockets watching Seth pull out of the driveway and drive away towards the airport. All I could do was stand there and stare as the car drove off into the sunset and eventually disappear before I turned around heading back inside knowing I had only a matter of days until Roman would return home from his work. I headed inside retrieving the keys to Roman's car before I drove up to the local store purchasing a few boxes to help pack up my things since the boxes I did use were recycled or tossed so all I had was my suitcase at my disposal and that for sure wasn't going to hold everything. I headed home having fresh new boxes in tow, I headed inside and went straight to the bedroom where I began with the closet where I just tossed all my clothing into my suitcase without folding it and figured I'll get to that later. All that was left hanging was the 'sexy' outfits that Roman purchased and picked out for me, I grabbed the first one closest to me just staring over it and felt tears meet the corner of my threatening to stroll out but I sucked it up. "He can keep these, the new girl will look better in them and I was just his test subject." I said as I put it back on the pole as I grabbed my shoes putting them into the boxes knowing I wouldn't need any of them besides the ones that were currently on my feet. I then carried the half empty box into the bathroom putting in my bathroom goods into the box. I taped up the box now that it was full with my belongings marking it with a marker so I knew what was within the box before taping up the next box for use. I just went around tossing things into the boxes not even giving a care how neatly the things were packed knowing that they were just going to be unpacked sooner than later or shipped somewhere, where I don't know. I just then began to think about Dean, how long will Dean let me crash at his place before he kicks me out or starts asking for rent? I put the box I was carrying down and leant back against the bed running a hand through my hair, I really didn't think this whole thing out. Dean loves me, well really likes me but I thought the same of Roman and Dean's more of a player than Roman is so if I can't even trust Roman and Roman cheats on me, what is to say that Dean won't do the same? Why am I even thinking that Dean and I will get romantically involved? We are just going to be roommates for a while and if things happen, things happen. But living with Dean was my only option at this time so I had to continue packing and I know Dean and I will settle things once I get in. I just loved that Dean had this no questions thing going for him that his place was open to me regardless. I had got everything packed, by this time it was close to midnight and I felt like taking it to Dean's place right now but I felt like it was too late to do so. 'Too late? He's not home and regardless if he was or wasn't, I knew Dean would be up right now.' I thought to myself as I began carrying box by box to Roman's car playing my own sort of Tetris trying to get as many boxes as I could into the car before driving the distance to Dean's, I was more shocked that I even knew how to get to his place from Roman's. I pulled up into the driveway, I got out looking around the neighborhood and it seemed like a nice quiet neighborhood, much like the one Roman was in right now. I closed the door before heading up to the front door letting myself in and flicked on the closest light switch I could find to illuminate the house I was just in. I had never been on the inside of Dean's house so I was taking my time to observe every detail and to look over the floor plan, thus far I loved it and was actually surprised that it was this neat and clean and it didn't scream Dean. I walked further into the house looking it over, I ventured down the one mini hall that only led to the master bedroom which I knew was Dean's as I just peaked in from the door frame and flicked the light on only to look it over before flicking the light back off heading where I had came from and headed in the other direction down the longer hall that held four doors; one to the guest bathroom, one to the linen closet, and the other two to his guest bedrooms. "I guess I could just load my stuff into one of these two rooms." I said to myself as I leant against one of the doorframes looking over the room that held just a bed and that was about it. I knew that I was going to hate it because I liked sleeping with some kind of background noise if I was sleeping alone but with Roman being home he always held me tight and cuddled me to make me feel secure and safe. I let out a sigh as I knew I had my laptop and could connect to Netflix or my music or something, it was an easy fix. I headed back out to the car leaving lights on along the way to make my path well lit as I carried box by box into the one room I had chosen hoping that Dean would be okay with me camping out in that one and he hadn't had any plans for it. After I lugged in the last box, I flicked the lights off and began to head out to the car locking up the house behind me. I climbed back into the car driving to Roman's house heading inside knowing all I had left was my suitcase and to write him a letter to explain myself to him. I went back inside the house knowing tonight I would be sleeping here unfortunately, I headed back into the master bedroom sitting on the floor in front of my suitcase where I began to fold my clothes neatly and putting them into the suitcase. After pushing them all into the suitcase, I sat on the top of it holding it together as I began zipping it shut and pulled it up to a stand up position and rested it against the wall so it won't tip. I couldn't sleep even though I was beyond tired from all this packing, I headed towards the office turning my laptop on to write this letter but I didn't even know what to say to him or how to word it, just let my emotions do the writing and let him know how I really feel.


	31. Chapter 31

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Tuesday Night-**

 **Roman's Point of View-**

I had arrived home, it was weird that it didn't appear to be any lights on within the house and I knew that Meg would always stay up until I got home. The only reason why she won't stay up is if she had a job interview the next morning but even then I knew Meg would be too nervous or excited to sleep, and she would have told me through text if that was the case. I put my key into the lock and unlocked the door pushing it open into the darkness reaching around the doorframe flicking the light on.

"Hello? I'm home. Meg?" I yelled through the house hoping to hear her respond and I didn't get any. "Maybe she's asleep." I said shrugging as I lugged my bags as quietly as possible through the house to the bedroom not seeing her laying in the bed which was weird because I didn't see her anywhere in the house but I hadn't checked the guest bedroom but why would she be there? I dropped my bags off before walking the short distance over to the guest bedroom and she wasn't there. "Where could she be?" I asked myself as I went back out to the living room to make sure that I didn't overlook her laying on the couch or something but I didn't overlook her because the couch was empty making me even more worried where she was. I walked over to the dining room table to take a seat to call her rationally to find out where she was when I saw an envelope sitting on the table with my name on it. "How did I overlook this?" I asked myself curiously since it stood out like a sore thumb. As much as I didn't want to open this, my worries and concern as to where Meg was should be my priority but I felt like a couple minutes to read this wouldn't bother it any and for all I know, by the couple of minutes from me reading this Meg could walk through the door from going on a walk. I slid my finger under the flap of the envelope trying to open it smoothly but that never works so the envelope got torn a tad just to get the contents out for my viewing pleasure. I unfolded the paper that was within the envelope to read the typed message that was written on the plain white paper.

"'Dear Roman,

I presumed that you have found my letter if you are reading this by now and that you have also realized that I am also not at home. Roman, I couldn't take living in the same house as you any longer, I couldn't take in all the lies, the secrets, the cheating, everything you were throwing at me. I thought our relationship was built on trust and honesty and that we could be open to each other but over the course of a couple weeks it has been nothing but lies and secrets, making me not trust you and further prove you're cheating on me. I did you and I both a favor of getting myself out of your life and out of your house so that you can live happily in the new life that you have been trying to make for yourself but I was hindering. Good-bye Roman.

Sincerely,

Meg'"

My eyes glancing over the words as I read them individually, and re-read the short letter over and over trying to think what she was talking about when it came to the lies, secrets and cheating making me question what she was even talking about and the only logical explanation was she heard me on the phone discussing my plans for tomorrow. I tossed the paper onto the table seeing it slide a little up the table as my hands instinctively ran along the side of my head and to the back of my head as I leant back in my chair thinking. I couldn't help but to be concerned about where she was or what she was doing right now, I wanted to make sure she was okay and that was my priority.

"Where would Meg even go? I don't know how much money she has and nor do I know if she took all of her belongings." I stated to myself trying to think as it hit me like a ton of bricks. "Dean." I said as I shifted in the chair pulling out my cell phone scrolling through my contacts until I got to Dean's name. I clicked on his name getting the phone to start dialing his number and put the small device up to my ear as I could hear it ring.

"Hello?" I heard Dean answer on the other side in almost sarcastic tone.

"Don't give me that tone Dean, is Meg with you?" I asked as it went to a pause.

"I am not in liberty to answer that." Dean said as I could tell he had that goofy smile on his face right now.

"Wipe that grin off your face, she's over there and I know it. Why does she think I'm cheating?" I asked knowing that Meg had to have told him everything because for some odd reason Dean and her have been extremely close lately.

"One moment." Dean stated as I could hear him ruffling around on the other side like he was trying to move into a different room or out of ear shot of her. "Look, she is really mad and upset with you Roman because of this. Whatever this other girl has that she doesn't, you shouldn't have done this to Meg. She heard you on the phone the other night and how you were going to just lie to her about just being out with Seth." Dean explained.

"That's just it Dean, it's nothing like that…it's professional."

"Oh, just personally training her? Doesn't seem like it to me." Dean said and I was actually impressed with Dean during this whole situation for standing up for Meg and protecting her, he really did care for her regardless if I was in the picture or not.

"That was a lie."

"See Roman, you're nothing but lying to her lately."

"That's because if I told her the truth it would ruin my plans."

"What? Roman, you aren't making sense."

"The girl is a wedding planner, I've been talking to her as much as I have because since I'm on the road a lot of times it's hard to find time to talk to her and I was meeting her tomorrow to pick out a ring." I explained to Dean hoping and knew he would understand.

"Are you serious bro?" Dean asked as I could tell he was sort of took aback by this and kind of emotional.

"I'm dead serious."

"How'd you know she was…"

"A wedding planner? I saw her ad in a newspaper one morning and it just clicked that Meg and I should get married, when I was at the gym and recognized her I approached her. I just didn't want to tell Meg the truth because I wanted the perfect way to propose to her but now she hates my guts so I can't really propose the way I want to."

"Look…she's pretty much asleep right now…I can try my best to get her over to your place tomorrow night, I'll keep you updated so you better go get that ring." Dean said in almost demand as I nodded.

"I will. Thank you Dean." I said as I smiled knowing and hoping that Dean would fall through with this but I just didn't know if Meg would say yes if I were to ask her right about now because she was so upset and angry with me thinking that I was cheating so I think I would need Angelica, the wedding planner, here when it goes down so I can explain things to her and Meg could see that everything is legit.


	32. Chapter 32

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Dean's Point of View-**

After getting off the phone with Roman, I walked back out to the living room where Meg was and she was cuddled up against the blanket that she pulled out.

"Who was that?" Meg asked.

"Work, they are changing my matches for next week." I lied as I sat onto the couch beside her.

"I want to go out tomorrow, what bar is good around here?"

"Are you sure?" I asked curiously knowing that won't be a good idea as to getting her to Roman's but as much as that would be entertaining to see a drunk Meg being proposed to but I have to do Roman right.

"Yes. I need to get drunk." Meg said as I couldn't help but to chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"Have you ever been drunk before?"

"No but I think I need to right about now." Meg said as I saw her run a hand through her hair and I could see what this pain and stress was causing her, I couldn't say anything to relieve this from her without ruining it for her.

"Okay, we'll go out tomorrow." I said as I lightly smacked at her knee and she smiled.

"Thanks. For everything." Meg said as I nodded and smiled.

"Anytime." I said. I really loved her, she was one of a kind and honestly if I hadn't known Roman's plans I would think that this was my in even though I would just be the rebound guy and regret not being more there for her earlier like Seth was, I felt like she didn't know I cared about her like I really do. I hated that Roman would always win her over, I had to bow down and let him have her, he really deserves a great girl. "You know I will always love you, regardless of what happens." I said as I looked at her seriously.

"I love you too babe." Meg said as I smiled.

"I'm going to bed." I said as I stood back up and stretched from sitting there for the little moment.

"Dean…" Meg spoke softly as I looked back at her curiously.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"May I sleep with you tonight? I just want to be cuddled." Meg said as I could see she was embarrassed and biting at her bottom lip. I smiled and stuck my hand out towards her and gave her a wink.

"Absolutely." I said as she smirked as she took my hand and she stood up as I led her towards my room. "I usually sleep on the left side." I stated as she nodded as she climbed into the right side. I walked into the closet changing into some pajama bottoms to cover my boxers in hopes that it would be helpful to make me less willing to try anything with her. I walked out of the closet seeing her laying on her side facing where I had just exited and I walked closer to the bed sliding into my side of the bed.

"Thanks Dean…I don't have anything to cuddle with…before Roman, I had a teddy bear." Meg said truthfully as I chuckled.

"A teddy bear? Aren't you a little old for one?"

"Aren't you little old to be so childish?" Meg said.

"OoohhH! Good one." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"I'm not as good as you with these comebacks." Meg said as I smirked as I reached out pulling her closer to me.

"It's okay baby. You'll learn soon enough the more you hang out with me." I said as I kissed at the top of her head as I felt her snuggle closer to me as her head slid into the curve of my neck, her hands resting on my bare chest and hearing her let out a sigh. My fingers played with the end of her hair as I stared emptily at the wall ahead of me as I could hear her breath slightly changing as she fell into sleep. 'Why did I even agree to this? This is going to hurt more.' I thought to myself as I couldn't say no to this because I would want her to be comfortable and happy. I found myself falling asleep as well with her pressed against my body and my arms tightened around her to hold her close, I honestly didn't want to let her go. I woke up the next morning, but my morning usually was roughly noon, so when I was woken up she was still laying beside me in my arms but her two beautiful eyes were wide open staring back at me. "I hope you weren't waiting for me to wake up…" I said with a smirk.

"No…you kind of have a death lock on me." Meg said with a soft chuckle.

"Sorry…" I said with a slight smirk, "You could have woke me."

"Nah, it was cute seeing you sleep and Roman always has that death lock on me too so it was nice." Meg said as I could tell she was kind of getting sadden again.

"Come on, I'll go order Denny's for pick-up." I said as Meg chuckled. "They don't deliver unfortunately."

"Unfortunately." Meg said with a chuckle as she slid out of the bed following me out to the kitchen as she stood beside me looking at the menu with me to decide on what we wanted for our breakfast or lunch, whatever you wanted to call it. My goal for today was to keep her calm and relaxing, not freaking out too much or upset because if she is an emotional wreck she isn't going to want to go out or do anything tonight. But I also had to come up with a reason to drop by Roman's AND to get her inside because I don't know of any reason as to why she would want to go in and she will be curious as to what was up along with seeing a suspicious car there if this Angelica chick was going to be there. As the day progressed on, she seemed more determined about going to get drunk to wash away her pain and hopefully that after tonight she won't be in anymore pain at all. I was more also concerned for Roman, he is my best friend ever and I was worried about Meg saying no to him making him upset and hurt as well so I was now put in the middle and torn between the two of them because I can't decide over them. I think I would want to pick Roman over Meg because I've known him longer, he's my best bud and for my career sake amongst other things but then I can't kick Meg out either, that would be flat out rude of me and she has nowhere to go because I don't want to see her on the streets. I was just hoping for my sake and sanity that this whole worked out tonight. It had gotten to 7 PM, I sat on the couch flipping through channels as Meg came out of the guest bedroom where her belongings were in a pair of jeans and a casual shirt that flattered all the right curves and areas on her body.

"You look beautiful baby." I said as I stood up and turned the television off tossing the remote onto the couch that I was just sitting on.

"Thanks Dean." Meg said as I could see the slight pink coming to her cheeks from blushing as I couldn't help but to smile. She was so cute, sexy, adorable and all these other words.

"You ready?" I asked as she nodded as I led her out of the house and to my car in which I drove us to the casual bar that I knew that would be proper for a lady because a few other bars I had been a regular to. I led her inside as I pulled the door open letting her walk in first after being carded at the door.

"Where should we sit?" Meg asked as I rested my hand on the arch of her back trying to show that she was with me so she wouldn't be bothered.

"Um, let's sit at the bar, we'll get better service there." I answered as I led her towards the bar pulling out the one stool for her and I slid onto the stool next to her. I honestly didn't know how drunk she wanted to get, how long it would take to get her drunk, what kind of drunk she was or anything. I sat by as I watched her take shot after shot as I was sitting there nuzzling my beer knowing I couldn't get drunk this time around and I have built a very high tolerance for alcohol so I can handle the beer. I just found it fun to watch her drink and seeing her getting drunker with each shot she took then I finally slowed her down by ordering her a Marquita that the bartender suggested.

"I…I want to…go to Roman's…I need to talk to Roman…I need to tell him off….I need to tell him how much he hurt me…I want an apology." Meg drunk stuttered out. Well, that was easy to convince her to go to Roman's but with her being this drunk this whole thing that was about to unfold isn't going to be pretty. I let her finish her drink, what was more alcohol going to do to her since she was already smashed? Maybe I was a bad friend for allowing her to get this drunk before going to Roman's especially knowing what Roman had planned but I also couldn't act suspicious and tell her to not get drunk and cut her off because she would know something was up. Meg needed this to get out all of her emotions, let me tell you she let them all out in the short time we were at the bar and I was more embarrassed when she started to cry. I helped her to the car, I would have rather just scoop her up and carry her but she hung herself on me rambling on about something as I helped her into the car as I helped her buckle herself up before I went to the driver's side. I sat there pulling out the phone texting Roman when I felt her hand brushing through my hair. "D-Dean…you have soft hair…" Meg said as she was pissed drunk and I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"'Roman, we are about to come over with Meg…but you're not going to be happy.'" I wrote as I put my phone back into my pocket not even wanting to see what Roman responded with nor wanted to answer the response. I drove the distance to Roman's house hoping everything was ready and that this girl was there so things can go as planned, what was Roman's plan exactly having the girl there anyway? I don't know, my only responsibility was to get Meg here. I pulled into Roman's driveway knowing that Meg wouldn't be able to walk far distances at her state of mind as I helped her out and she was a little bit more sober as she stammered up the walkway. Meg didn't even knock nor ring the doorbell, she opened the door which was a shock to me because I thought Roman would be the type to lock up but I guess he knew we were coming over maybe he left it unlocked for the purpose to let ourselves in. I followed suit behind her shutting the door behind me and locked it for Roman as I let out a sigh. I looked up at the roof, "Dear God, please don't let me get killed tonight." I mumbled under my breath.

"What the hell is she doing here? I haven't even moved out for a day and she is already here." I heard Meg's voice loud in the other room. I headed into the other room seeing Roman and Angelica standing there facing where Meg and I were standing as I kind of stood aside letting Meg do her thing.

"Is she drunk?" Roman asked as I shrugged as I tried to play innocent, "You got my girlfriend drunk?"

"Your girlfriend? I'm not your girlfriend. You don't own me. I thought you read that letter you big pig but I see you don't care obviously. I can't believe you Roman…I dropped my whole life to move down here the second time to be with you, I trusted you and you…and you…" Meg stammered out as she fell forward, luckily Roman was close enough to catch her and I stepped forward to help. I grabbed her from Roman's embrace as Roman moved to where he can pick her up into a fireman's carry and carried her down the hall.

"Sorry about that…you're Angelica?" I asked as I shoved my hands into my pocket.

"Yeah, do I need to prove myself to you too?" She asked as I nodded as she showed me her business card along with her business license and diplomas from the colleges to further prove that she owned a wedding planning business. Roman walked back out from the hall as I saw him run a hand through his dark mane of hair.

"I'm sorry about that Angelica, could you come back tomorrow?" Roman asked as she nodded.

"Yeah, no problem." She said as she collected her things as Roman walked her out to her car as I leant back against the back of one of Roman's dining room chairs when Roman re-entered the house. "You let my girlfriend get drunk?" Roman asked in a semi-loud tone, I could tell that he was mad as he pushed the door shut behind him.

"You don't want to wake her."

"I don't think a bomb would wake her."

"I'm sorry but she said that she needed to get drunk to wash away her hurt. I wasn't going to tell her no and that is the only way I could get her here. She was drunk and wanted to come here to tell you off, I guess she couldn't get all of it off her chest." I said as Roman let out a sigh, "You know she is going to be even more pissed she is here in the morning?"

"I know but there really isn't any other choice or chance I have at this." Roman said as he leant back against the wall. "You're a good friend Dean…" Roman said as I smiled.

"I try. So, this ring…" I said with a bright smile as Roman pulled it out of his pocket showing me, it was beautiful and knew that Meg would love it. "She is going to love that." I said as I handed the tiny box back to him and he looked at the ring before shutting the box putting it back into his pocket.

"I hope so…you're done tonight Dean, get out of here before I get more mad at you for doing something stupid…" Roman said.

"I thought I was getting back on your good side right there."

"You are still a good person Dean but I am still beyond pissed right now that my girlfriend is piss drunk in my bed." Roman said.

"I guess I understand, let me know how it goes tomorrow." I said as I pushed myself off the chair heading out.


	33. Chapter 33

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY BESIDES THE OC'S.**

 **Meg's Point of View-**

The day I was spending with Dean was nice, he paid attention to me and it was just a relaxing day. I loved it, wish I could have more days like this with Roman but I did have days like this with Roman but for some odd reason I loved this but I think it is because we didn't have many days to spend together. I found myself changing into an outfit to wear to this bar that Dean was taking me to, I had to get drunk. I wanted to wash all away my hurt and pain. I walked out of the room to find Dean sitting on the couch watching television.

"You look beautiful baby." Dean said as he stood up while turning the television off in the process and tossed the remote onto the couch behind him.

"Thanks Dean." I said feeling myself blush from embarrassment from the compliment for some odd reason, I think there are some feelings there for Dean that are subtle but not too subtle because my feelings for Roman are so much stronger.

"You ready?" Dean asked, I just nodded yes in response as I just let Dean do the leading because I had no idea where we were going. Dean was a complete gentleman by pulling open doors and such for me. We found ourselves inside the bar, I looked around not really knowing where we should sit or how this whole thing went down because I haven't been to a bar since the night I first met them, the bar wasn't my scene.

"Where should we sit?" I asked feeling Dean rest his hand on the arch of my back, I was unsure why but I was okay with it and allowed him to do so

"Um, let's sit at the bar, we'll get better service there." Dean answered as he led me towards the bar pulling out the one stool for me and slid onto the stool next to me. I sat there ordering shot after shot, downing each one trying to get my drunk on and needed to drown my sorrows. Soon enough Dean stopped the bartender from giving me more shots but instead he had the bartender giving me a marquita.

"I…I want to…go to Roman's…I need to talk to Roman…I need to tell him off….I need to tell him how much he hurt me…I want an apology." I said as I finished my drink, which was more alcohol going into my system. I didn't understand why Dean was helping me to the car, I thought I was walking fine. I had a good time just drinking, it was just a nice way to let all my emotions out and it was nice that Dean was there to listen. Dean helped me into the car, for some odd reason I didn't know why he was but it did help because I was triples. "D-Dean…you have soft hair…" I said as I reached over brushing at his hair which was sort of hard for me to find at first because wasn't sure which one of the three was his hair. Dean drove the distance to Roman's house trying my best not to vomit, I had forgotten where we were going at first but I was glad when we had came to a stop but I remembered where we were and what I wanted to do when I got inside. I couldn't remember anything I wanted to say but I was sure that my mouth could do the talking. I climbed out on my own not letting Dean help me any, I walked up the walkway determined and I didn't even care about knocking or ringing the doorbell so I pushed the door open letting myself in. I walked into the other room to the dining room area seeing both Roman and the other girl standing there facing me. Roman looked good in his black slacks, a white button up shirt and a black blazer over it and the girl was nicely dressed, my mind racing that they had just returned home from a nice evening out.

t even moved out for a day and she is already here." I said loudly, I was mad and kind of drunk so that helped with my loudness.

"Is she drunk?" Roman asked towards Dean that was behind me and at this time I couldn't really look over my shoulder much less move without getting motion sickness, "You got my girlfriend drunk?"

"Your girlfriend? I'm not your girlfriend. You don't own me. I thought you read that letter you big pig but I see you don't care obviously. I can't believe you Roman…I dropped my whole life to move down here the second time to be with you, I trusted you and you…and you…" I oddly stammered out beginning to feel light headed and next thing I knew was that all things went black. I woke up the next morning due to the brightness that was the sun, for some odd reason it was brighter than ever and my eyes were squinting so much due to the sun shining in. My head was pounding more than a drummer on its drum and my stomach was churning like I had to puke. I sat up and went to get out of the bed seeing a bucket on the side of the bed. I grabbed it pulling it to me as vomit came spewing out of me and I was glad that someone put it there because I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it to the bathroom. When my stomach began to feel a little better and that I think I could handle making it to the bathroom, I found myself walking towards the bathroom dumping the bucket contents into the toilet letting that flush before I slid to the floor feeling my stomach still feeling a little unsettled. "Why am I in Roman's house?" I began to ask myself as I was waiting for my stomach to either settle or let more to come up. My stomach began to settle, I stood up heading out of the bathroom shutting the lights off along the way as I pushed a hand through my hair not having good recollection of last night besides going off on Roman but I still have no idea why Dean brought me here or why I was even still here for that matter. As I walked down the hall I could start smelling breakfast being cooked, it made my stomach churn a little bit but yet it was grumbling because I threw up almost everything I had ate yesterday. I made my way to the entrance of the kitchen seeing Roman at the stove still wearing the clothes he was wearing the night before, I think he was wearing that the night before.

"Did you take the medicine I set on the nightstand?" Roman asked as I was confused on how he knew I was there and confused because I didn't know there was anything on the nightstand.

"No…there was?" I asked as he finally looked over at me and I could sense the anger in his expression like we were going to have a nice long conversation over breakfast. I didn't say any more as I headed back towards the bedroom finding the two pills along with a bottle of water on the nightstand in which I used the water to wash down the two pills then I continued drinking rest of the water to hydrate myself. I walked back out to the dining room seeing that the table was set and he had finished making breakfast during that short time which I was kind of surprised but I was hungry. I slid into one of the seats as Roman sat down beside me, it was extremely awkward as I just poked at the meal.

"You need to eat up…" Roman said softly and sternly as I glanced to him, Roman didn't even look up at me like he didn't even want to look at me.

"Roman, what happened last night? Why am I still here?" I asked as he glanced to me as he went back to eating his breakfast and he didn't answer me as I let out a sigh as I began eating my food.

"As to last night, you said what you had to say and you passed out from being so drunk so it was better for you to stay here. Dean will come get you upon your request." Roman said as I felt bad and guilt because if I said all I wanted to say and lord knows what that was, plus being drunk it could have been far worse than I am picturing and I hated that I don't remember any of it.

"Did you sleep out here last night?" I asked.

"Yeah, you made it clear that you weren't my girlfriend and didn't want to be a part of my life." Roman said cutting me deep as I nodded as I continued eating, I felt worse and felt like I did need to get more alcohol in my system to deal with this. I heard the doorbell ring getting my attention as I looked to Roman.

"You expecting company?" I asked.

"Yeah." Roman said as he stood up as I watched Roman go to the door opening it. I just stared with a big eyes when I saw the other girl step into the house, she looked different in her business suit opposed to her gym clothes. I stood up from my seat and pushed my seat in as I stepped aside.

"I should go, you have company." I said as I walked around the table to head out of the house when Roman gripped my upper arm holding me there as I looked up at his dark eyes.

"Stay." Roman said as I wasn't sure why.

"Why Roman? Your girlfriend is here." I snarled out as he smirked.

"Spare me five minutes, it'll take Dean a few minutes to get here anyway if you were to text him right now plus he's asleep, you know Dean." Roman said as I knew he was right and I had no other way to get to Dean's place right now as I let out a huff as I turned around rolling my eyes as I headed back into the dining room and really began to wish I had some alcohol right now, man am I turning into an alcoholic right now?

"I don't think we have been introduced, I'm Angelica." The blonde stated as she stuck her hand out over the table towards me as I stared at the hand then up at her then glanced to Roman who nodded as I let out a sight, why am I playing into this? I stuck my hand out shaking her hand as Roman looked to me.

"Angelica is a wedding planner." Roman said as I looked at him confused then back to her.

"Wedding planner? Ha!" I said sarcastically, "This the new lie you came up with Roman? You have to do better than that because I believed the last one and I'm not falling for it again." I said shaking my head no in disbelief because I didn't want to be that stupid again. I watched as Angelica pulled out different sizes and forms of papers as she handed it to me to look over, I looked it over and each form looked authentic just like the last from her license, diploma to her business card with her wacky positioned professional picture placed on it. "Congrats Roman, you met a wedding planner…a woman with a real career and job, something I don't have." I said as I handed the papers back to the blonde as Roman slid to one knee looking at him confused mixed with shock, disbelief and pure uncertainty that this was really happening.

"Meg, I met Angelica to help me plan this and help us plan our perfect wedding. I love you Meg and I couldn't imagine my life without you. That one night without you here, I was broken down and into many pieces, without you I'm nothing. You are my angel, my rock, my number one fan, my moral support, my everything. Please say that you will marry me." Roman said sweetly, sternly and each word came out like he had meant it. As Roman spoke he had pulled out this tiny small black box that flipped open exposing the ring within the contents of the box. My hands covering my mouth in shock as I felt like a complete idiot at this moment that I could ever belief that Roman had cheated on me but yet I was purely happy that he even would plan this or consulted her before even asking me. "I have bad knees woman, please answer." Roman said as I chuckled.

"Stand up baby." I said as I stepped closer grabbing his hands as he slid to his feet and I wiped at my eyes. My hands resting on his chest that was still being covered from his button up, I looked up at him smiling trying to stop the gator tears strolling out of my eyes. "Yes Roman." I said softly as I smiled and he smiled too. His arms wrapping around me holding me tight to him as I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug in disbelief that I was even engaged right about now but I was happy. Roman broke our embrace where he pulled the ring out of the box putting the box onto the table before he gripped my hand gently sliding the ring onto my ring finger. I turned to Angelica, "I'm so sorry for being harsh to you behind your back, I was just a jealous girlfriend." I said as I wiped at my eyes as she nodded.

"It's alright, I would be the same way with my husband." Angelica explained as I chuckled as I turned to Roman smiling and chuckled again.

"What is so funny?" Roman asked.

"I'm so embarrassed, I'm so sorry I acted the way I acted." I said.

"I thought it was cute but you now know why I couldn't tell you the truth. But in the end, it worked and soon I can call you my wife."

"And I will be able to call you husband." I said smiling as I stood up on my tip toes pressing my lips against his.


End file.
